CUATRO CORAZONES
by isamay
Summary: Ella sólo es una Sangre sucia..odio a Hermione..odio a Hermione ,se corrige,odio a la sangre sucia,odio a la sangre sucia..¿sera que una tormenta ayuda a Draco a aclarar sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**CUATRO CORAZONES**

**CAPITULO I**

**LA LUNA Y EL SOL**

Llovía estrepitosamente, los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, era hora de la cena, la luz de los relámpagos ingresaban por las ventanas amplias del salón, dentro de este reinaba risas, charlas y gritos entre las distintas casas, cada una desde su respectiva mesa. El salón estaba decorado con una elegancia notable, las velas levitaban en el aire, cintas de colores serpenteaban encima de las cabezas de los alumnos y luego desaparecían para volver a ha parecer. Era un gran espectáculo, que era contemplado con curiosidad por los alumnos nuevos.

Se dio paso a los alumnos de 1º para la respectiva selección de casas a las que pertenecerían como se hacia todos los años. En la casa Ravenclaw, la inteligencia era lo que mas prevalecía, en la de casa de Gryffindor el valor, en Hufflepuff la fuerza y Slytherin la astucia, eso les da una pauta de cómo son los alumnos de las casas. Pero antes de la selección de los nuevos alumnos en el salón existía un gran tumulto de risitas, aprovechaban porque ninguno de los profesores se habían aparecido todavía.

¡!ESTE AÑO GANAREMOS NOSOTROS! – gritaba un chico de Hufflepuff, Dante.

Si claro, lo mismo dijeron el año pasado y ni siquiera llegaron a la final.- decía un muchacho alto, rubio de ojos celestes de Slyterlin. Antuan.

Jajajajajajaja Pero vamos reconozcamos que si fueron los PRIMEROS… perdieron en el primer partido. Gritaba Goyle.

Si pero este año será diferente porque….- Dante no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento hubo un gran silencio, que anunciaba que los profesores hacían su ingreso en el gran comedor a su vez también ingresaron los alumnos de 1º año con Hangrid.

Luego de la selección de los alumnos de 1º, Dumbledore dio su discurso acostumbrado al inicio de cada año, también presento al nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, este no se levanto sólo se limito a levantar la mano.

A mi me parece que es muy joven para ser profesor no crees Harry?- pregunto Ron un poco celoso de ver la impresión que había causado en casi todas las chicas del colegio, la mayoría estaban como hipnotizadas.

No se…. No importa que sea joven, estoy seguro que Dumbledore sabe lo que hace- decía Harry, en un tono tranquilo. Tú que opinas Herm…. Hermione?- ella estaba encandilada mirando al nuevo profesor al igual que Ginny que se estaba sentada a su lado. – Harry le volvió a hacer la pregunta pasando sus manos por los ojos de Hermione, pero ella no pestañeo, estaba como petrificada con una tímida sonrisa en los labios – esto molesto mucho a Dante que la observa desde la otra mesa.

Hermi…. Si sigues mirándolo de esa manera voy a pensar que te gusta ese profesorsucho. Voy a contar hasta tres para que me mires "a mí". Uno… dos…yyyy TRES -Dante decía esto sin mover los labios, él utilizaba la telepatía para comunicarse con Hermione muy pocos podían utilizarla, Dante provenía de una familia de magos muy sobresalientes en el manejo de este tipo de arte. De pronto escucho una voz en su mente que le decía.

Vamos Dante…déjala en paz.- era Leonard, su hermano, este pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Empezó una discusión de hermanos, pero los demás no se percataban, Dante miraba a su hermano con rabia en cambio Leonard tenia unos ojos que reflejaban su paz interior, era un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño, de ojos cafés miel y una hermosa sonrisa. Y Dante tenía una tez blanca, pelo negro azulado, ojos negros, tenia una mirada intensa que era capaz de derretir un iceberg. El hecho que pertenecieran a distintas casas decía mucho de su personalidad Dante era una tormenta que deja destrucción por donde pasaba o alguna señal que decía que él estuvo ahí, el no acataba las reglas con facilidad siempre las objetaba, en cambio Leonard era mas racional, no actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias como su hermano.

Hermione…. Ya puedes empezar a comer- harry insistió- Hermione creo que a fue suficiente.. hermioneGranger!.

Sii? ….Harry me Hablabas?- ya había dejado de mirar al profesor de Transformaciones.

Si pero olvídalo. – esto lo dijo haciendo notar en voz un poco de enojo.

Ginny sonreía un poco sonrojada porque ella se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo con todas las chicas y aun mas pena le daba que ella también se había comportado como ellas, pero cualquiera se hubiera quedado alucinado con semejante profesor.

No puedo esperar a que empiecen mis clases con él – decía kiara, que estaba junto a Ginny.

Yo tampoco - dijo Hermione , entusiasmada

Que pasara con la profesora McGonagall? – decía Ron

Harry movido la cabeza dando una negativa.

Vamos! estas diciendo que extrañaras la profesora McGonagall.

Si Hermione. Porque prefiero lo viejo conocido que lo nuevo por conocer.

Y él esta nuevesiiito…. – decía Kiara con una tonta sonrisita cómplice, con las chicas de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Para ingresar a la sala de Gryffindor tenia que dar la contraseña al cuadro de la dama gorda – "chulerías" decían los alumnos y acto seguido la dama les habría la puerta, Ron, Neville, Harry, Kiano se dirigieron a la habitación de Varones , ellos compartirían una habitación y Hermione , Parvati , Lavender y Kiara se fueron al sector de las chicas. Cada una se recostaba en sus camas, estaban cansadas, pero no para hablar el tema de conversación, lo lindo que era el nuevo profesor.

Al fin pensaron en nosotras decía – Lavender Brown

Jajjajaja – no puedo esperar a que amanezca y tengamos que ir a su clase.- Parvati no disimulaba su entusiasmo.

Ojala que pueda entrar en mi horario – decía apesadumbrada Lavender.- estoy mal, creo que me enamore. – esta ultima frase lo dijo suspirando.

Bueno…analizando la situación Hermione esta peor que todas nosotras JUNTAS!- me parece que cupido ha lanzo muchas fechas de amor esta noche, pero a Hermi le dio en el corazón.-Kiara codeo a Parvati

Hermione estaba como en trance, no había participado en la callarla amena de las chicas, tenia una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro sin disimulo, todas rieron a la vez. Y La chica de pelo castaño salio del trance, luego del golpe por el almohadazo que le habían dado sus compañeras de cuarto.

Esta lindo el nuevo profesor no es cierto chicas? – pregunto Granger

Jajajaj si Hermi – esta buenísiiiiimo

Lavender, te recuerdo que tu ya tienes novio. Todas se reían al ver el cambio de la cara de Lavender que parecía haber olvidado que tenía un novio.

No importa. Eso es muy simple de solucionar… le diré; necesito tiempo, debemos ver a otras personas, o te quiero como amigo, lo siento confundí mi sentimientos y entre otras muchas que ya las tengo aprendidas de memoria – lo dijo en tono dramático

Jajjaja – eres incorregible Lavender pero me saco el sombrero – maestra, enséñanos a estas pupilas carentes de esos conocimientos.

Kiiiaaara… ahora que hablamos de los novios que tal te fue con Leonard en el verano, cuando me escribiste dijiste que pasarías una semana en la casa de campo de tus padres con él ? – pregunto Parvaty intrigada.

Si cuéntanos insistió – lavender- estuviste una semana con él a solas.

Kiara se sonrojo, mientras hermione cambio la cara llena de felicidad a una mas apagada y seria, de que estaban hablando sus amigas, del Leonard que hablan, seria el mismo que hacia que ella sintiera mariposas revolotear en el estomago, no quiso preguntar porque no quería ha ser notar su molestia, además en el mundo hay muchos chicos con ese nombre aunque no todos eran como él, porque para ella él era único, lo máximo (antes de que apareciera el profesor :)) su príncipe soñado.

Si cuenta, como estuvo eso, tu a mi no me contaste nada.- dijo fingiendo alegría en su tono de voz.

Pese que Leonard te había contado… - dijo ruborizándose- vamos chicas ya no me pregunten mas que me da mucha pena.

Que Leonard tenia que haber contado? – pregunto indignada, se dio cuenta que de su voz Salía un tono de rabia. Las chicas la miraron intrigas - Que Leonard tenía que haberme contado? Es que acaso tu ... tu siendo mi mejor amiga no me lo pensabas contar es que eso…eso... es….inaudito- finalizo sonriendo a su amiga que se había asustado, pero luego de ver la cara de Hermione se dio cuenta que era uno de sus tantos arranques de actriz de teatro.

Sii no es justo que no nos quieras contar.

Entonces iremos a preguntarle a Leonard ahora mismo, tal vez él si nos cuente todo

Lavender ni se te ocurra!

Vamos Kiara cuenta.

Chicas ella no quiere dejadla en paz¡- dijo la castaña fingiendo comprensión y complicidad con kiara que le miraba diciendo gracias Hermi no se que haría sin ti.

Pero……. hermione

Ya, basta... buenas noches chicas. Ella apago la luz con una palmada mientras las dos chicas se quejaban, kiara que tenia su cama cerca de la hermione le dijo susurrando por lo bajo :

Gracias…. eres la mejor te debo una.

Eehhh… dilo para que lo escuchemos nosotras reclamaron Lavender y Parvati

La noche fue muy larga, hermione no pudo dormir, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Leonard finalizando el verano en el callejón de Diagon.

FLASH BACK

- Leonard…. ¿Como estas?.. ¿Que tal tú verano?

El muchacho busco entre la gente, la voz que le había hablado, sorprendido y alegre le dijo.

Hermione… me alegra verte, mi hermano te estaba buscando.

Te pregunte ¿como estas? No por tu hermano – le dijo levantando sus Sejas

Ja ja ja.. lo siento.-sonrió- Estoy bien, feliz, fue un verano muy lindo y ¿tu como estas?

Bien- dijo secamente

Segura? … y tu verano como estuvo?- Harry, Ron ¿como están?

Ambos chicos se acercaron a saludar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Amaneció, los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos cada grupo dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases:

Harry….que nos toca la primera Hora?

Herbologia junto con los de Hufflepuff, Ron- has visto a Hermione? Pregunto el niño de ojos verdes.

No... no Bajo a desayunar

Harry, Harry…- se acerco Dante, gritando. Con una voz entre cortada casi, jadeando luego de la carrera que había hecho para alcanzarlo, con la voz cortada le dijo- Has... vis...to...a... Hermi...one?

No, ella no bajo a desayunar.

Cuando…la veas puedes decirle que necesito hablar con ella urgentemente?

Claro – asintió con la cabeza

Ehh ... que buen estado físico tienes Dante... jajja- dijo sarcásticamente Ron – y ha así piensas ganar el campeonato de Quidditch

Quítate de mi camino pecoso- le dijo, empujándolo a un lado para pasar, estaba notablemente enojado, pero de pronto cambio su cara a una mas alegre y complaciente le dijo a modo de despedida - por lo menos estoy en el equipo Weasley! Jajjaja – soltó una risa diabólica. Mientras el chico de Hufflepuff desaparecía por el pasillo, Ron esta muy molesto y Protestando.

Harry…. vamos dame una mano para ingresar al equipo estoy seguro que si hablas con Oliver el me dejara ser parte del equipo!

No se Ron…. Porque no mejor te presentas a la preselección para ingresar al equipo será mañana en la tarde en el campo de Quiddich. También iré.

Tú...pero si tu eres el mejor. No pueden cambiarte….

Tal vez… pero hay mejores, como tu Ron- lo dijo para incentivar a su amigo que tenia una autoestima muy baja.

Si claro…. como no!

Vamos que si llegamos tarde serán 10 puntos menos.

Empezaron a correr hasta su clase, cuando ingresaron todavía no había llegado la profesora ya habían hecho los grupos. Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione que estaba distraída, mientras que lavander y Parvaty cuchicheaban entre ellas sonriendo.

Hermione... Hola... que paso no te vimos en el desayuno?-pregunto ron

Hola ron, hola harry. Yo bien, como nunca…. Feliz.- y ustedes?

Bien... pero no tanto como tú por lo que veo – dijo harry un poco molesto por el poco interés que les había dado hermione, ya que les había contestado sin mirarlos siquiera.

Harry ... te encuentras bien , noto un tono de enojo en tu voz

Aah... por lo menos notaste eso – contesto sarcásticamente. –por cierto Dante te esta buscando y dijo que le urge hablar contigo.

¿Que tienes que hablar con ese idiota? – indago Ron con curiosidad.

No se…. Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo harry. "ÉL" quiere HABLAR conmigo. – contesto molesta, enfatizando esas palabras..

Ron era muy celoso y muy guarda con los chicos que se acercaban a Hermione, él lograba ahuyentar a todos los pretendientes de la chica, bajo el pretexto de que sólo quería protegerla ya que era su mejor amiga.

Ron… no es asunto tuyo ni mió saber que es lo que Dante quiere hablar con Hermi.

Si , si lo se … pero es que … es que ... tenemos que cuidarla, ella es... es nuestra amiga.

Mira…..-tomo aire y respiro profundo para no enojarse - Ron gracias, por las buenas intensiones pero yo sola puedo cuidarme.

Ya…. vamos no pelemos por tonterías. Sii? – decía el niño de ojos verdes

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione – mientras Ron asentía solo con la cabeza de mala gana.

Llego la profesora Sprout y junto con ella entro Dante y Tadeo que habían estado buscando a Hermione, estos se dirigieron a una de las mesas de trabajo donde ya estaban las plantas que analizarían ese día, sus amigos le habían hecho una señal para que se sentaran en su mesa ya que les habían guardado sillas para ambos, pero Dante no podía aguantarse a que terminara las clases para hablar con hermione, él era muy impulsivo, impaciente. Se acerco a la mesa de los Gryffindors, y aproximándose a Hermione le dijo:

necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me expliques que te sucede últimamente estas...- no pudo terminar porque la profesora interrumpió.

Ustedes dos… SILENCIO. Ya comenzó la clase.

Rayos…. Cual será el acuerdo que tienen los profesores para que yo nunca termine de decir lo que quiero – dijo dante irónicamente.- Hermione sonrió y soltó una risita contenida.

Señorita Granger le causo gracia lo que les he dicho.

No…. no Profesora Sprout.

Fue mi culpa Profesora –intervino Dante – mientras esta sentenciaba- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Sus compañeros miraban a la pareja con rabia, en especial los de Hufflenpuff, en cambio los compañeros de Hermione los Gryffindors no, porque sabían que la chica era lo suficientemente capaz para recuperar el doble de lo perdió en esa clase.

Es nuestra primera clase y ya perdimos 5 puntos por tus tonterías, Dante Razona esa Gryffindor no vale la pena. – susurro Sebastián, el guardián del equipo de quidditch de la casa de Huffenpuff. Era un chico alto, fornido, de pelo color café y ojos cafés claros.

Sebastián tiene razón es mejor que te olvides de esa sabelotodo – secundo Isaac un muchacho no tan alto, es decir de estatura mediana. de pelo negro y ojos celestes.

Déjenlo es su vida – decía Tadeo siempre saliendo a la defensa de su mejor amigo.

Basta que no dejan escuchar las instrucciones – decía un muchacho de lentes, ojos cafés claros, pelo rubio. Saimon.

Toma… estas son las instrucciones, cópialas y luego me explicas lo que pretende hacer la profesora Sprout.- Le dijo Tadeo a Saimon observando a Dante que había estado ausente, tratando de averiguar que es lo que estaba pensando su Hermione.

Gracias

La clase de Herbologia había sido larga pero interesante y había concluido, luego todos se retiraron, menos 5 chicos de Huffenpuff, que le impedían salir a Dante.

No iras tras Granger

De eso nos encargamos nosotros – decía Isaac

No echaremos a perder nuestro plan solo por tus tonterías de loco enamorado.- decía Sebastián mientras le sujetaban del brazo con ayuda de Saimon y Isaac.

Mientras el trío inseparable de Griffindor salían contentos.

eeh que bien, ahora tenemos un periodo libre- dijo saltando de alegría Ron

¿y que hacemos?

Vamos Harry…. Iremos a caminar, y descansar en el césped de los terrenos

Chicos, yo aprovechare este momento para ir a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea que nos ha dado la profesora sprout.

Hermi... esa tarea es para el miércoles, ¿la hacemos mañana quieres? Ahora vamos a descansar.

Ron es nuestra primera clase y acabamos de regresar de un largo descanso... llamado "vacaciones"- cruzo sus brazos esperando una respuesta de su amigo.

Hermi... pero ...pero

Nada de "peros" Weasley.. nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

De acuerdo…Hermione porque no vamos primero a la biblioteca a sacar el libro que necesitamos y luego nos dirigimos a los terrenos para caminar y descansar. ¿Te parece?- dijo Harry, como de costumbre dando una solución al conflicto que tenían esos dos.

Si… vamos primero a la biblioteca.- decía triunfante Hermione mientras Ron rezongaba.

Fueron a la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas a hermione no le costo mucho, luego de terminar con sus deberes se dirigieron a pasear por los jardines del castillo, hermione salio con un libro en las manos que no dejaba de leer mientras caminaba, y Harry para que esta no se tropezara la tomo de su brazo y la iba dirigiendo.

Hermi… gradas, baja con cuidado, son tres.

Vamos Hermione deja ese libro y observa el gran paisaje que tenemos hoy, flores por todos lados, aves cantando, mariposas volando de flor en flor. – todo es tan maravilloso, mágico- respiro profundo levantando los brazos y inhalando todo el aire que podía entrar a sus pulmones.

Ron déjala, ella encuentra esa magia que sientes en los libros. Jajajajaja – dijo sarcásticamente Harry

Ron te recuerdo que estamos en un colegio de magia y hechicería. Aquí todo es magia- decía Hermione sin disimular la sonrisa que tenia en los labios.

Ron sabia muy bien donde estaba, a lo que el se refería era las maravillas de la naturaleza, hermione también sabia, sólo lo dijo para molestar al pelirrojo, los tres se sentaron debajo de un árbol grande y frondoso que les daba sombra y los protegía de los fuertes rayos de sol, Ron y harry hablaban de Madelin la nueva chica de la casa de Ravenclaw, de lo Hermosa que era mientras hermione seguía sumergida dentro de las letras del libro. Ese momento tranquilo se acabo cuando hizo su entrada un chico de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises con su mirada inconfundible:

Vaya , vaya .. pero sin es San potter y el pobretón de Weasley….aah y la "sangre sucia".

Ya te dije que no le digas así, ella tiene nombre es Hemione Granger – introduce esa información a tu "cabezota" GRAN idiota – respondió Ron enojado parándose frente a Draco de Forma desafiante

¿Que quieres Draco? por que no te largas y nos dejas tranquilos.

Porque no me da la gana Potter.- dijo mientras empujaba a ron encima de Hermione, que hasta ese momento seguía inmersa en su libro, ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para ver a Draco, que en ese instante discutía con sus amigos, trataba de ignorarlo, pero cuando Ron cayo encima de ella y su libro no pudo, se levanto furiosa y se dirigió así Draco Malfoy con un centenar de insultos que tenia en su cabeza pero cuando levanto la vista y lo vio quedo impactada y se le olvido hasta lo que le iba a decir, ese muchacho había cambiando ya no era el niñito rubio, hijito de mamá, este nuevo chico que tenia delante de ella era alto, lindo, extremadamente lindo y lo único que atino a decir fue :

Mal…Mal… Malfoy!- decía desconcertada

Mal... Mal…Mal… Malfoy!- Draco remendaba a Hermione- Y si, SOY Malfoy, ¿Es lo único que dirás?

Vamos se que puedes hacerlo mejor- decía Zabini con una sonrisa picara en los labios.- inténtalo. – dicen que las "sangres sucias" son violentas… vamos danos el show que queremos ver... jaja ja –reía estrepitosamente.

Draco Malfoy eres...eres… un…un.- hermione no sabia que decir, no podía estar pasándole, sea había bloqueado, no se le ocurría ningún insulto. – ella seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a Draco.

Un… un… un ¿Qué? ...- lo decía con sorna, burla que hacia rabiar a Hermione, pero ella no reaccionaba- un Angel, un dios, el chico mas lindo de howgarts…el mago más grande y poderoso del universo... lo se…. Lo se….- finalizó dramatizando como en una obra de teatro con una gran sonrisa.

Jajajajajajaja – reían con unas carcajadas diabólicas Draco, Zabini y Antuan. los chicos de la casa de Slytherin.

Continuara….?

Solo ustedes tienen la respuesta.

Hola! Este es otro nuevo proyecto un Fic D/H! Y quiero saber si le ha gustado! Si es que merece que continué la historia... dejen sus críticas, comentarios, dudas que yo estaré gustosa de responderles ok! Y déjenme un review siii? Please! Quiero saber que opinan, los Reviews me animan mucho cuando estoy triste!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**PASILLOS – VENGANZA I**

Harry y Ron no entendían que había pasado, Hermione no dijo NADA, sólo masculló esas frases incoherentes sin ningún insulto. Hermione tenía la mente en blanco estaba como si le hubieran lazando el hechizo "Petrificus Totalus", (N/A: este maleficio inmoviliza totalmente a la víctima…se que ustedes saben, pero no esta demás aclarar) Hermione se había perdido en la mirada intensa de los ojos grises que tenia delante de ella. Sin embargo el hechizo termino cuando un rostro muy familiar para hermione se acerco al grupo:

- Hola….- al percatarse que en ese momento existía una ambiente hostil Leonard con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba pregunto- …. ¿Interrumpo algo?- precisamente en ese momento, la mente de Herminio volvía a trabajar (N/A: ja ja : ) literalmente) como si le hubiera llegado una lluvia, ráfaga de ideas empezó a contra atacar, ahora nadie la detendría y todo se lo debía a ese rostro angelical, que tenia esa mirada de Paz y tranquilidad que confortaba a cualquiera, el Ravenclaw que se encontraba tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

-NOOO…eres el IMBECIL más grande que ha existido….- estalló gritando la castaña.

-¿Qué?... vamos, he estado esperando mas de cinco minutos y eso es lo único que se te ocurre par…. – no le dejo terminar la frase y ella continuo-

-CÁLLATE Malfoy!……. lo único que llegaras a ser, algún día es una simple rata de alcantarilla…un bicho, ególatra, presumido, pedante, engreído estúpido, elitista, serpiente rastrera venenosa … En definitiva eres un PERDEDOR…como todos los idiotas de tus amigos…-apunto a los Slytherin- a Draco esta ultima frase le dolió en el alma, en su caso seria su orgullo de Malfoy. ("¿un perdedor?") le dirigió una mirada de odio y asco, como siempre, Draco tenia una mirada altiva y soberbia que era capaz de hacer sentir a las personas pequeñas e insignificantes , pero en Hermione no causo efecto alguno.

-Sangr…..- hermione no dejo que terminara, levanto su mano e hizo que se precipitara en la cara de Draco, dejándolo atónito y con unas marcas rojas delgadas en el rostro pálido del rubio platinado, ella se había atrevido a tocar al príncipe, el líder de la casa Slytherin, él tardo en reaccionar, pero lo hizo.

-maldita SAN…..- hermione le apunto con su varita y lanzo un hechizo

-"Silencius"- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para recoger su libro y continuar leyendo.

-…….-Draco movía los labios pero no emitía ningún sonido, los insultos salían pero se perdían en sus cuerdas vocales (sangre sucia… esta me la vas a pagar, pronto llegara tu final…te juro que vas a llorar sangre por tu atrevimiento).

Los griffindors empezaron a reír a carcajadas, haciéndole burlas como:

-vamos Draco que decías?... hablas muy bajito jajajaja….habla como un hombre! Jajaja- reía Ron

-¿Que? no te escuchamos habla mas fuerte… jajajaja

Los chicos de Slytherin se retiraron rabiando, Draco estaba realmente furioso se desquitaba con todos los que encontraba en su camino, los empujaba o sólo los insultaba, (N/A: ya le habían quitado el hechizo jajaja por si acaso eh!) Seguido de sus amigos que tampoco tenían cara de buenos amigos, sabían que más tarde, descargaría su rabia en ellos. Caminaron por los pasillos del colegio a toda prisa, como si en su destino final podrían respirar con tranquilidad y desahogarse, llegaron a su sala común, no había nadie cuando entraron, Antuan se dejo caer en un cómodo sillón largo donde podía estirar sus piernas y Zabini se sentó en otro sillón verde, mientras que Draco caminaba de un lado a otro:

-esa mocosa…. Tiene que pagar su atrevimiento!

-Así …y cuanto de dinero piensas sacarle- decía Zabini con una sonrisa picara con un tono burlón

-Cierra la boca y no digas estupideces… que no estoy para tus bromas tontas.

-Relájate… vamos no me digas que la "mocosa" pega duro- dijo Zabini, sin dejar su tono burlón, él no dejaba que Draco lo tratara mal como a los otros, sólo lo ignoraba, hacia mucho que se conocían y se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado.

-Ya basta….cállense… No sigan que me duele la cabeza- dijo Antuan que hasta ese momento solo estaba escuchando la pelea de los dos.

-¿Se puede saber a quien estas callando?...idiota -preguntó Draco desafiante, se acerco hasta donde estaba echado Antuan y este sin inmutarse le dijo:

-A ti Draco Malfoy y a Zabini. Son los únicos que están en esta sala ¿no? Y te recuerdo que no estas con Crabbe ni Goyle… aah y si lo que quieres es vengarte de la despeinada de Granger no te preocupes... Dalo por hecho – Draco se tranquilizo y se sentó, en ese instante dos muchachos robustos y enormes entraron al salón comiendo, Antuan le hizo una señal a Draco para que viera así a la puerta. Draco al ver a esos dos chicos, borro de su cara la sonrisa y la cambio drásticamente a una muy enojada, otra vez al humor que tenía instantes atrás su rabia la descargaría en esos muchachos, todo su enojo.

-Ustedes dos...par de idiotas... donde este metieron – gritaba Malfoy mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se atoraban con unos panecillos que habían conseguido quitar a unos niños del 1º curso.

Aclaratoria: ("…") paréntesis y comillas es lo que los personajes están pensando

Mientras tanto en el Jardín de Hogwarts un grupo de amigos reían sobre lo que había pasado instantes atrás.

-Estuviste genial…. Hermione... aunque en un principio nos preocupamos.- decía Ron mientras seguía riendo.

-Si ,Hermione...que paso? Te quedaste callada, como hipnotizada... no pienses que no nos dimos cuenta…eh. Hasta Ron que es el despistado más grande del universo se dio cuenta. Jajaja- reia divertido Harry ante su ocurrencia, mientras que Ron se ponía rojo de la ira.

- Oye!..- Ron golpeó a Harry con el libro Hermione, también riendo. Los dos eran grandes amigos y se permitían ese tipo de bromas sin enojarse mucho.

-Harry no se de que me estas hablando.

-Vamos... dinos porque te pusiste así? – dijo Harry sobando su brazo.

-("cualquiera se hubiera puesto así... acaso no lo vieron… estab…")- pensaba hermione pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que Leonard la estaba mirando tenia dibujada una sonrisa, que se amplio cuando hermione le dijo:

-("si es que estas leyendo mis pensamientos… Leonard eres un entrometido, te estas metiendo en mi

intimidad… sal de mi mente o no te lo perdonare jamás") – y le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Que pasa? Hermione…. ahora porque estas molesta…. Si no quieres contarnos no importa. Pero Leonard no tiene nada que ver… así que deja de mirarlo tan molesta… él no hizo nada.

-Ron métete en tus asuntos ¿quieres? Y tu Leonard... no tienes derecho a…

-¿A que? hermione... de que estas hablando?... no te entiendo? – se hizo al desentendido al ver la reacción de Hermione.-…a que no tengo derecho.

-Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... Dante me contó… - y se detuvo, Dante si le contó, pero le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie.

-¿Que te contó Dante?... sigo sin comprenderte – decía Leonard sin perturbarse

-Si hermione… que te contó Dante- insistió Ron curioso, de saber que era lo que tanto le molestaba a su amiga.

-Que... que... tú- titubeo - que estas jugando con los sentimientos de Kiara. Y no tienes derecho a jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de mi AMIGA. Hombres! acaso no piensan – dijo alejándose del grupo de chicos que no habían entendido nada, dejándolos estupefactos por el arranque de ira de su amiga. Luego de que desapareció la silueta de su amiga, los tres se miraron y empezaron a reír.

-Ja ja ja… que escondidito lo tenias Leonard… salirnos con esas astucias….tan seriecito y mira nada más ligando con Kiara - decía Ron.

-Si es increíble... pero tienes buenos gustos Kiara es linda… pero jugar con sus sentimientos…- reprochaba moviendo la cabeza, aguantando la risa- .. no ..no definitivamente eso no se hace.

-No…no harry eso no tiene discusión…. Kiara es una linda persona, pero no se de donde saco Hermione que yo estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Kiara…

-Vamos no tienes porque ocultarnos nada…. Cuéntanos…¿ya es tu novia?- preguntó Ron

-No. claro que no

-¿entonces, cuando se lo pedirás? ¿O no piensas pedírselo? ¿Qué te gusta otra además de ella? ¿Cuántas son las que tienes en tu lista?- preguntaba harry con una sonrisa picara, al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto Leonard y estallo en carcajadas.

-Jajajaja... si cuéntanos... hay otras en tu lista? Dinos quienes son ellas para que nosotros no te las quitemos…- decía Ron bastante animado con las preguntas.

Harry y Ron disfrutaban ese momento molestando a Leonard que ya había optado por callarse, pero de repente dijo:

-De acuerdo ustedes ganan… se los dire… las otras son…. – miro las caras expectantes de sus amigos- Ginny Weasley y Madelin Adams una chica nueva de Ravenclaw…- Eso borro de sus rostros alegres la felicidad, Harry y Ron estaban serios y atónitos. Habían recibido una lección. A veces Leonard disfrutaba tener ese Don que había sido heredado por sus padres, leer la mente de las personas. Se levantó del césped y les ofreció sus manos para ayudarlos a levantarse con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

Sin saber a donde se dirigía hermione seguía corriendo por los pasillos sin mirar así adelante, estaba cabizbaja y distraída, hasta que tropezó con alguien, más alto y fuerte que ella, la castaña estaba en el suelo junto con su libro en mano observando, los libros y pergaminos del muchacho que estaban regados también por el suelo del pasillo.

-lo siento…fue mi culpa, es que venia distraída y….- decía mientras recogía los libros y los pergaminos del muchacho que no había dicho palabra alguna, pero cuando hermione levanto la vista se quedo estupefacta y volvió a repetir – Lo siento, lo siento mucho profesor……- Hermione no recordaba el nombre- hubo un instante de silencio, fue entonces que el profesor se agacho para ayudar a recoger sus libros a la alumna distraída, que había sido la causante de ese desastre, luego los dos se levantaron.

-tranquila no se preocupe….no le quitare ningún punto a su casa por este pequeño accidente- decía el profesor, tratando de confortarla, pensando que la mirada desconcertada de hermione era porque estaba asustada a que le diera alguna reprimenda o castigo, sin embargo la cara de la chica se debía a que esta vez, ella pudo ver más de cerca, al profesor que había impresionado a las chicas de Hogwarts, tenia unos ojos color esmeralda, tenia una sonrisa perfecta y cautivadora, era muy joven, y bastante atractivo - …pero usted tiene que prometerme que la próxima va ha tener mas cuidado, porque se podría lastimar o lastimar ha alguien mas que también podría estar viniendo distraído -sonrió- con su permiso señorita, me retiro – hizo una pequeña reverencia como se acostumbraba hacer en épocas pasadas.

Él le dedico una sonrisa para que la chica se tranquilizara, Hermione sólo asintió moviendo su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Ella se quedo observando como la espalda del profesor de transformaciones desaparecía doblando una esquina de los pasillos, estaba tan concentrada pérdida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz familiar la saco con un sobre salto de sus pensamientos:

¿Que hacías con que ese idiota?-

Continuara…………

♪♥♥♥♥♪

HOLAA! Que tal estuvo este capitulo? GRACIAS ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! a : "Aino" y "Clara" por sus Reviews. Son mis Dos primeros Reviews. Me pone feliz que les guste el FF, si! se que son poquitos pero ME PONE HAPPY! . Y gracias también a los que leen el FF, aunque no me dejan REVIEWS :( eso me pone triste! Y sin ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que déjenme un REVIEWS no sean malitas no les toma ni dos segundos! Sólo tienen que a ser clic en: **REVIEWS GO!**

Quiero saber sus comentarios, dudas, criticas auque sea un mensaje que diga que están leyendo el FF.

**REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO!**

_Respondiendo sus REVIEWS._

**_AINO:_** ¡Bienvenida! o es bienvenido! No importa… Gracias por tu Review… Y SI… este fic. Es un Draco y Hermione, aunque me gusta tu lema "el que la sigue la consigue"... tengo que admitir que Dante es un buen candidato jajajaja. Espero que continúes leyendo el FF. Y dejándome un Review. Dándome tu opinión! Y déjame tu nombre si:) Hasta el próximo cap. Espero que no abandones el FF. :)

**_CLARA_**: Hola! ¡Bienvenida! a este humilde FF , me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo :) …. Espero que este segundo cap. Sea de tu agrado. Y si no es así, me dices! Así lo mejoro! Aja

**REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dismaclair: Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a JK. Rowkling y a la warner BROS. Y los que no... Son míos jajaja :) **

**CAPITULO III**

**PROMESAS**

-¿Qué hacías con que ese idiota?-

-Uff… Ron me asustaste……y si, por si acaso no lo recuerdas, ese idiota como le dices es el profesor de transformaciones.

-Oooh si claro…. Aún no respondes mi pregunta.

-Y- no- voy- a -responderte…- hermione cruzo sus brazos, como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba molesta.

-Déjala, Ron sabes que esta muy histérica últimamente.

-¿Qué dijiste Harry?….- preguntó incrédula - ¿Qué "YO ESTOY HISTÉRICA"?- grito hermione- SI ESTOY SUPER TRANQUILA QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO…

-Si, si... claro Hermi… tranquila. Como tú digas, No queremos heridos. – decía sarcásticamente Harry.

-Ja ja ja ja ja – ron reía sonoramente.

-De acuerdo Harry, creo que tienes razón…..- suspiro y les dirijo una mirada triste y dijo serenamente- …Lo siento.

-Tranquila... no pasa nada- harry abrazo a hermione y ella correspondió abrazándose fuerte de su amigo. Mientras Ron sólo le daba palmaditas en la espalda tranquilizando a Hermione.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al "Gran comedor" abrazados y contentos caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts dejando en el pasado su pequeña pelea. Mientras que en otra parte del colegio, otra pelea daba inicio entre dos hermanos.

-Eres un imbecil como pudiste revelar un secreto tan importante, no tenias derecho!

-¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?- grito furioso Dante

-Es injusto que por tu estupidez yo este en descubierto…. – le decía mientras sujetaba a Dante del cuello de su camisa.

-Yo….yo… este no se de que me hablas Leo. –

-Te hablo del ÚNICO secreto que me interesa que permanezca oculta en la oscuridad.- dijo soltando a su hermano y se alejo a una corta distancia para no tener el impulso de golpearlo, empezó a respirar más pausadamente.

-Y según tú, a quien se lo dije.

-Arg….a Hermione - Leonard estaba tratando de tranquilizarse pero no podía evitar sentir rabia.

-("guardare silencio absoluto no diré nada, tengo derecho a un abogado") – salio una leve sonrisa de la cara de Dante.- esto fue muy grave para que te sacara de tu calma y Armonía... ¿no es cierto hermanito?

-Lo siento creo que exagere mucho y "tal VEZ, sólo tal VEZ las cosas no son tan graves"- lo dijo sarcásticamente.

-Tranquilo yo voy a solucionar esto.

-¿Cómo?.. Revelando más secretos

-Leonard cofia en mi

-No lo se, confié en ti una vez, no estoy seguro de querer volver a hacerlo, Dante.

-De acuerdo... en serio lo lamento- Dante agacho la cabeza y a su hermano esto le entristeció mucho, él no era así. Que importaba que Hermione lo supiera, total habían muchos magos que podían hacerlo, leer la mente y levantar objetos con sus varitas, era el mundo de los magos donde todo era posible y lo único raro eran los muggles. Sin embargo Ellos no necesitaban sus varitas para levantar los objetos o pociones para saber lo que los demás pensaban. Eso algún día los convertiría en magos poderosos.

- No espera… yo lo siento no debí gritarte. Pero es que juramos que no se lo diríamos a nadie y….eso incluía a las chicas que nos gustaran.- dijo lo último con sorna

-Tienes razón... pero es que hermione en el verano, hizo una poción de Verisatium y no puede evitarlo le conté casi todo. Hice que me prometiera que no se lo diría nadie. – suspiro - Además esta ansioso de parecer un mago con dones naturales para que me hiciera caso.

-Si quieres ponerte en evidencia… no me arrastres contigo. – Decía leonard en un tono suave, y comprensivo como acostumbraba ser y sonrió – ¿y sabes sí a ella le gustas?

Continuara…………

Holaaaa! Que les pareció el capitulo? GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC! Se que este capitulo no salio mucho Draco. Pero lo compensare en el próximo capitulo, que subiré lo mas rápido que pueda….claro! de acuerdo a sus **REVIEWS!** Porque son importantes para MI! es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no? Así que déjenme sus comentarios, preguntas, o dudas que yo responderé con todo gusto jajaja :) ……**REVIEWS GO!**

CONTESTANDO SUS REVIEWS 

Lorien: Holaa! Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capitulo también te guste! ¿Qué te pareció:) Gracias por tu review!

Clara: HOLAA! Que alegría verte de nuevo:) a mi también me gusta Leonard, haber que pasa mas adelante, pero tiene un papel muy importante, gracias a él pasaran muchas cosas. Jejeje :) ya lo sabrás!...¿que te pareció este capitulo? Espero tus críticas y comentarios. Así mejoro algo en el próximo capitulo! ADDIO. GRACIAS por tu review

Pansy Malfoy: Holaa! Bienvenida ¡!Gracias! Me alegra que te guste el Fic. Si, los dos son magos, pero unos magos especiales, ya que ellos no necesitan de la ayuda de su varita para hacer magia o leer la mente.(n/a: creo q ya lo mencione o.O jejeje ) Un poquito más adelante sabremos de su familia y la relación que esta tiene con Voldemort. Ups! O.O creo que ya es demasiado el adelanto! Jejejeje. Y Si Draco es el mejor;) digamos que tiene algunas ventajas, como por ejemplo Draco tiene un club de fans y Dante y leonard nop jajajaja. En este capitulo no escribí mucho de Draco pero prometo compensarlo en los próximos capítulos donde aparecerá más! En cuanto a la venganza... ya esta muy cerca ya lo sabrás. GRACIAS por tu review! Y tú también cuídate mucho :)

AINO: HOLAAA:) BIENVENIDA otra vez! Me da mucha satisfacción y alegría que no dejes solito al fic. Jajjaja :) ya que sin ustedes el fic... NO sobrevive:) Espero que este capitulo te guste! Y si no! Avísame! Gracias por tu Review. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ADDIO.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC. Déjenme su REVIEW para saber si les gusta o no el fic? Para que yo continué escribiendo.

REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO!

REVIEWS GO!


	4. Chapter 4

Dismaclair: estos personajes son de JK Rowling y de la Warner

Aclaraciones para leer este capituloEntre paréntesis, negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes _**("…").** _

**CAPITULO V**

**LA LISTA**

- Si quieres ponerte en evidencia… no me arrastres contigo. – Decía Leonard en un tono suave, como acostumbraba ser y sonrió afable – ¿y sabes sí a ella le gustas?

En las puertas del comedor había un grupo de chicas haciendo barullo repartiendo unas hojas, las que estaban haciendo la encuesta eran 1 de Ravenclaw, 2 chicas de Gryffindor y 3 de Hufflepuff, y las encuestadas eran cinco chicas que pertenecían a la casa de Ravenclaw, murmuraban y reían entre ellas con una pergamino en sus manos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron para saber porque era ese alboroto.

-Lavender! ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Hermi…. ¿Dónde te habías metido?-sonrió - …y Estamos haciendo una encuesta, para averiguar… ¿Quién es el chico más lindo de Hogwarts?. – respondió dando un gran suspiro.

- ¿Qué?.. – Preguntó incrédula - ¿A quien se le ocurrió semejante tontería?

- A mí… algún problema?. – respondió Ellen una de las que estaba realizando la encuesta, ella pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff.

- No, no ninguno…Ellen la idea es…es.. estupenda.– Decía notablemente perturbada - ¿Y quienes son los candidatos? - Ellen le alcanzo un hoja con los nombres de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts, levantando una de sus cejas, como reprobando la osadía de la castaña.

- Holaa… Harry…. ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los candidatos? – preguntó Ellen melosamente.

- eeh…No se Ellen… insinúas que yo estoy en esa lista?- dijo harry asombrado apuntando la hoja que tenia Hermione en sus manos.

- Sí! Harry estas en la lista…. Ja ja ja ja ja- reía Hermione – estoy orgullosa de ser la mejor amiga del chico más lindo de Hogwarts.- la castaña seguía con el sarcasmo mientras harry se sonrojaba. Hermione volvió a mirar la lista para seguir leyendo cuando:

- ¿QUEEE?...- gritó Hermione - ¿Que hace Malfoy en esta lista?- decía, mientras mostraba a sus amigos la lista.

- No lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso en Hogwarts hay chicas ciegas? – Preguntaba sorprendido Ron - ¿Quién fue la tonta….? .

- Otra vez "YO" weasley - respondió Ellen levantando una ceja, ella estaba haciendo la encuesta a una chica de Ravenclaw a un metro de distancia del trío, sin perder ningún comentario que hacían ellos.

- Cálmate… Ellen. No sabíamos. – Harry quiso tranquilizar a la furiosa Rubia.

- No te preocupes Harry, entiendo…ustedes no fueron elegidos a la azar, estuvieron dentro una votación previa, y…ustedes salieron ganadores –informaba sonriente- Hay dos representantes de cada casa, los candidatos son ocho…...- Hermione la interrumpió leyendo los nombre de todos los candidatos.

- De la casa **Gryffindor:** **Harry Potter y Oliver Wood.**

**De Hufflepuff: Cedric Diggory y Dante Yurazheck**

**De Ravenclaw: Roger Davies y Leonard Yurazheck**

**De Slytherin: Antuan Holbers y Dra…Malfoy** – este último nombre lo menciono de mala gana y con cara de asco.- Es que no puedo creerlo … que hace el tonto de Malfoy en esta lista… sí es feo el pobre hurón.!

Lavender le hacia señas para que se callara, ya que Draco estaba detrás de ella escuchando lo que la castaña decía. Él sentía mucha rabia, no sabia porque, pero lo sentía. Harry y Ron se pusieron inmediatamente ala defensiva apuntando a Draco con sus varitas, por si acaso intentaba hacerle algo a su amiga. Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente y se topo con la cara enojada de Malfoy, estaban a pequeños centímetros, (n/a: claro que no podían estar cara a cara, porque Malfoy era mas alto que ella :)), cuando Hermione volteo levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos grises llenos de ira de Draco, todos esperaban que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, solo empujo a hermione.

-Quítate de mi camino…Granger!.- los chicos de Slytherin lo siguieron y entraron al comedor. – que miran tropa de perdedores!

– Fuera de nuestro mi camino imbeciles! - dijo Oscar empujando a un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff.

Draco Malfoy y su grupo de amigos de Slytherin entraron al comedor dejando atónitos a todos, él no había hecho, ni dicho nada en contra de la castaña, esperaban escuchar una oleada de insultos y su jerga extensa en cuanto a insultos a hijos de muggles se refería. Pero no fue así.

- Hermione... me parece que hiciste enojar mucho a Malfoy?- dijo lavender asustada.

- ¡ay! ¡pobre de mí! Hice que el huroncito se enojara…no podré conciliar el sueño- decía sarcástica y con sorna. Para luego lazar una enorme carcajada que no tenía nada que envidiar, al de Cruela Devil o lord Voldemort.

- Yo estaría asustada, él es apuesto, lindo, guapísimo… pero también es rencoroso, vengativo, pedante, presumido, y sobre todo maquiavélico **_("muy astuto")_** – secundo Ellen también asustada.

- ay! por favor que podría hacerme.- respondió Hermione despreocupada- No dije nada que no fuera cierto, muchas opinan como yo.

- lo sabremos después de tabular los resultados- finalizo Ellen que se dirigía a re coger las hojas con las respuestas del grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw.

- Harry y Ron gracias por apoyarme. No era necesario yo se cuidarme, ahora vamos a almorzar que me dio hambre.

- sí… vamos, espero que los elfos hayan cocinado al delicioso.- decía Ron mientras se adelantaba a sus amigos.

El trío se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor, se sentaron a junto a los gemelos Weasley y Hermione a lado de Ginny, la niña era bonita, tenia a sus pies a todos los chicos, pero sólo uno se resistía a sus encantos, el que quería ella no le hacia caso, él solo la veía como una niña y hermana de su mejor amigo.

- Hola Ginny… ¿como te fue en tus clases?

- Bien gracias por preguntar, hermione… tuve mi primera clase con él profesor Greenfey Miller, es excelente.

- Que bien…- decía distraida Hermione.

No estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía Ginny, tenia puesta su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, observaba a cierto rubio platinado de ojos grises, que sonreía por algún chiste que había contado Zabini, todos los Slytering reían, parecía que Malfoy estaba contento, ¿acaso no estaba molesto, ella seguía contemplándolo y en ese instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos grises del rubio, la sonrisa se había borrado del rostro de Malfoy y en su lugar había una seria, molesta y a su vez le dedicaba una mirada de odio. Hermione al verse descubierta miró hacia otro lado, su vista se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Leonard tenia una conversación muy amena con Madelin y parecía contento porque sonreía, pero cuando levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos cafés de hermione, ella le brindo una pequeña sonrisa pero él agacho su cabeza y dejo de sonreír. Hermione no soporto la reacción Leonard, se levanto de la mesa y salio del gran comedor.

-A donde vas Hermione?… dijiste que tenias hambre.

- Lo perdí…. Ron.

Continuara…….

HOLAAA! Espero que este capitulo! Les haya gustado. GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC! Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, me alegra y anima mucho leer sus comentarios!

**REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! **

**REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! **

**REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO!**

CONTESTANDO SUS REVIEWS. 

CLARA: HOLAAA:) que alegría! Gracias! Me alegra que te siga gustando el Fic….este capitulo trate de hacerlo más largo a petición tuya por supuesto. Espero que te guste:) cuídate mucho tú también! Nos vemos en el otro capitulo! Jejeje :) ADDIO amiga!

BELL: HOLAA! Bienvenida! Gracias por tu review….¿Que te pareció este capitulo?

JULITA: Holaa! Bienvenida! Y gracias por tu review:)….trate de mejorar lo que me pediste… espero que ahora no te confundas mucho :) y si no entiendes algo... sólo pregúntame que encanta respondo:) chauuu espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Irene: Holaa! Bienvenida! Gracias por tu Review.! Me alegra mucho que te guste el Fic….Espero que este capitulo haya sido lo suficiente largo…:) y ¿con quien se quedara? No sep… jejeje XD ¿con quien te gustaría que se quedara:) dímelo… haber si concuerdas conmigo! Jajaja :) ADDIO... Espero verte en el próximo capitulo.!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**VALIOSA INFORMACION**

Salio del comedor muy apresurada, no quería dejar caer ninguna lágrima delante de sus amigos, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, cuando se había alejado del comedor soltó las lagrimas que retenía se sentó en las gradas de piedra que tenia en frente y se puso a llorar. Ella no se había percatado de que un muchacho, había salido del comedor detrás de ella, él la observaba escondido detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo.

- Ay!... –Lloraba- Hermione Granger porque eres tan tonta, tonta!…. como pudiste enamorarte de Leonard. Y lo peor estropear tú amistad reclamándole algo.. algo… que no tiene que interesarte,….. Que te importa si juega con dos o mas chicas?...es su vida!... ¿Porque no eres capaz de pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos?...si siempre lo haces ¿porque ahora no pensaste? – se reprochaba Hermione, caminado de un lado a otro secándose sus lagrimas con su capa.

El muchacho que la observaba sonrió triunfante, lo que había escuchado le seria de mucha utilidad, estaba tan sumergido viendo a la castaña llorar y reprocharse, que no se percato que alguien estaba detrás de él observándolo, sin embargo se digo cuenta y se dio la vuelta como si se tratara de un reflejo.

- Draco que haces aquí… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

- Idiota…. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- Me dio curiosidad y te seguí – respondió calmado.

- A mi también me dio curiosidad y la seguí – decía Draco mientras apuntaba a Hermione que se había vuelto a sentar y se había sumido en sus pensamientos mirando los jardines del colegio.

- Queee? A Granger? … y ¿Por qué?

- así que a Granger le gusta el fracasado de Leonard…-sonrió-… Zabini mañana nos toca divertirnos a nosotros, será un estupendo día

- Hmm…. No te entiendo.

- Eso… es algo que no me sorprende, nunca entiendes nada. – Draco le dio un pequeño golpe a la cabeza de Blaisse zabini y camino en dirección contraria a la de Hermione.

- Draco… donde vas? Espérame!- corrió Zabini para alcanzar a Draco que caminaba rápido en dirección de las mazmorras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Holaa! ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Necesito su opinión : ¿Quién les gustaría que gane en la encuesta que hacen las chicas en este Fic.? Hagan sus votaciones. ( Es importante para continuar el Fic.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

1. Harry Potter

2. Oliver Wood.

3. Cedric Diggory (Hufflepuff)

4. Dante Yurazheck (Hufflepuff)

5. Roger Davies (Ravenclaw)

6. Leonard Yurazheck ( Ravenclaw)

7. Antuan Holbers (Slytering)

8. Draco Malfoy ( Slytering)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

PROXIMO CAPITULO??

. "convención de Serpientes" ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

/ HOLAAA! CLARA! GRACIAS Por tú review. :) Porqué me animaste a continuar el fic. Con tu pequeño comentario q me alegro mi tarde jejee XD…..porque pensaba abandonarlo por la falta de RR XD….. Y también gracias a todas las que leen el fic. Aunque no me dejen su review :P .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.


	6. Chapter 6

**CONVENCIÓN DE SERPIENTES**

Los rayos del sol hacían su ingreso por las ventanas de Hogwarts, comenzaba a haber movimiento en los pasillos, los alumnos se dirigían al gran comedor, para desayunar, se abrieron las puertas del comedor para dar paso al ingreso de un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff.

-vamos préstanos la tarea de Herbologia Saimon.- suplicaba Isaac

-Que no, que clase de amigo seria, si dejara que copiaran estaré perjudicando su aprendiza….- no pudo concluir porque fue interrumpido..

-Hola chicos... hoy realizaremos las pruebas para los nuevos jugadores del equipo de Quidditch- anuncio Cedric Diggory el capitán de Hufflepuff

-Queee? ¿Acaso piensas cambiar el equipo? – pregunto Isaac preocupado- no puedes o si?- decía todavía confundido ante el anuncio mirando a sus compañeros.

si puede y debe, es el capitán del equipo.- decía sin inmutarse Dante- estaremos en el campo de Quidditch.

-pe pe pero...que pasara si…pero tu….- decía apuntando a Dante

no pasara nada Isaac, es necesario tener gente nueva en el equipo.- interrumpió antes de que completara lo que iba a decir.

El único que se había alterado por el anuncio había sido Isaac, los otros no había dicho nada; Tadeo, Sebastián, Dilan escucharon en silencio y al percatarse de eso el chico de pelo negro y ojos celestes se calmo-

-lo siento Cedric… tu sabes lo que haces, nos presentaremos a las pruebas.- concluyo suspirando con resignación Isaac

que bien que me hayas entendido, nos vemos a las 4:30 pm.- finalizo con una gran sonrisa el capitán.

Los chicos de Hufflepuff se dirigieron a su mesa y se sentaron en silencio. Era un silencio insoportable para todos pero nadie sabía como romperlo. El hecho de pensar que uno de ellos no podría pertenecer ese año al equipo había preocupado a todos, aunque el que había demostrado más su preocupación había sido Isaac todos sentían lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de los Slytherin, había cinco chicos reunidos, un grupo reducido y selecto de los amigos de Malfoy se encontraban discutiendo la mejor forma de vengarse de la castaña. El grupo de Slytherin odiaba a cualquier Gryffindor y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para dañarlos y más aun si se trataba de la castaña, la sabelotodo que siempre contestaba las preguntas en clases, haciéndolos quedar como tontos en cualquier ocasión, pensaban y se planteaban ideas descabelladas sobre lo que podían hacer en contra de ella.

-yo pienso que la mejor forma de hacerle daño es a través de sus amiguitos- aportaba Oscar White, caminado por la sala, escupiendo el humo de su cigarrillo, era un chico alto, de excelente porte, tenia el puesto de bateador en el equipo de Quidditch – si ellos sufren, por ende ella sufrirá.

-NO… mejor le lazamos un CRUCIO y disfrutamos verla retorcerse de dolor…- propuso Cesar Spriter.

-Si claro…seria excelente…ja jaja- reía Zabini-…pero el vejete de Dublemdore se enteraría y nos castigaría. Así que esa idea esta descartada.

-Y tu que propones Antuan?… estas muy callado- pregunto August Hagrak.

-Si, nos dices que tenemos que fraguar un plan para hacer sufrir a Granger y tú no has dicho nada y donde esta Draco – expresó con un leve tono de enojo Cesar, era un chico muy impaciente y bravucón, razón por la que se metía constantemente en muchos problemas.

-Suficiente, cierra la boca! – ordeno Antuan, él tampoco era muy paciente para escuchar a los demás. No permitía que nadie le diera órdenes.

Todos quedaron en silencio, había una gran calma en sala donde se encontraban reunidos las serpientes, de repente, quebrando esa calma y el silencio, hizo su entrada el príncipe de la casa de Slyterin golpeando con furia las puertas abriéndolas de par en par, hecho un torbellino de furia se dirigió a su grupo de amigos que lo apoyaban en todo, mas si se trataba de maldades.

-por lo que veo, hoy también estas de malas - bromeó Zabini

El rubio que acababa de entrar fulminó a Zabini con su mirada de hielo y caminando en dirección al sillón desocupado que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba Antuan recostado, se sentó mientras estiraba sus piernas y las apoyaba en la mesita pequeña de cristal que había cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? - dijo Antuan mirándolo con una chispa de ironía. - No me digas que soñaste con la sangre sucia... jajaja – reía El rubio de ojos celestes al ver molesto a Draco que le dirigía una de sus encantadoras miradas, que si las miradas mataran él hubiera caído aniquilado al suelo.

Las serpientes comenzaron a reír, lanzando carcajadas al unísono. Entonces, Draco les miró con enojo a todos y habló como si escupiera veneno:

-no digas estupideces idiota… ¡ustedes cállense!- dijo apuntando con su varita a los demás- ... y dime si se les ha ocurrido algo para vengarme de esa ilusa. La información que obtuve ayer debe servirnos de algo.

-De que información hablas Draco? – interrogo Cesar pero fue ignorado por el rubio de ojos grises.

-Estamos pensando que lo más divertido seria lanzarle un Crucio! – se aventuro a decir Oscar.

-¿Que? ¡Sean más originales, crees que a mi no se me ha ocurrido lanzarle un crucio? No sólo uno, dos, tres, miles. Lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, verla morir sufriendo con cualquier maldición? Pero no podemos hacer eso, el vejete tomaría represalias.

-Si, si… lo sabemos, por eso descartamos esa idea – dijo zabini - y en cuanto al dato que sacaste ayer no creo que nos sirva de nada, ¿Qué hacemos sabiendo que Granger esta enamorada del Ravenclaw?

-Estas muy equivocado Zabini, ese dato nos sirve y mucho. – dijo Antuan arrojando el humo de su cigarrillo- sonriendo con malicia continuo- es el mejor arma que tenemos en contra de granger.

-¿Pero de que nos puede servir, saber que esa tonta esta enamorada? – preguntó Cesar.

-Es absurdo, no nos sirve de nada- decía zabini enojado.

-Si opino lo mismo- decía August.

-no entiendo- decía resignado Oscar

-Oscar, Zabini, August, Cesar? Son unos imbeciles o que? Es el mejor dato que tenemos en --su contra para hacerla sufrir.

-Me canse!.. explícate – decía Zabini que ya estaba cansado de que lo trate de imbecil - cual es tú plan niño genio – decía con sorna.

Antuan dirigió su mirada así a Draco, que estaba callado y ausente mirando el escudo de Slytherin que se encontraba colgado encima de la gran chimenea. Carraspeo, haciendo que Draco saliera de su distracción y le prestara atención, el rubio de ojos grises le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera, Holbers se levanto del sillón.

-De acuerdo mi plan es el siguiente…conquistaremos el corazón de la sangre sucia!- soltó con una sonrisa maligna.

-Queeee! – gritaron las serpientes turbados, con excepción de Draco que lo escuchaba con atención, zabini volteo para ver el rostro de Malfoy, y ver su rostro imperturbable lo desconcertó aún mas, acaso él estaba considerando en aceptar la desquiciada idea de su amigo.

-Bien! Continua a que te refieres con "conquistaremos el corazón de la sangre sucia"- preguntaba Draco mirando a Antuan, imperturbable.

-… espera un momento, explícate bien, de que nos sirve SABER que la sangre sucia esta enamorada de Leonard, no veo la relación.- pregunto August, ahora encendiendo un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios que tenia.

-Si explica, esa parte de "conquistaremos" – tomo aire para no gritar- "el corazón de la sangre sucia"- decía con cara de asco Cesar.

-Haremos eso, conquistaremos el corazón de la sangre sucia, es tan simple y esta clarísimo, utilizaremos el dato que obtuvo Draco, para hacerla sufrir, todos sabemos que las mujeres son cursis y estupidas. Haremos que Ella caiga en nuestras redes. Por favor August me sorprendes, tienes la fama de ser un don Juan, y tu Cesar que utilizas a las chicas para que hagan lo que tu deseas, me sorprende que no comprendan lo que puede hacer una chica enamorada...o lo que puede llegar a sufrir …por "amor". – finalizo sonriendo con malicia

-Es la idiotez mas grande que se te ha podido ocurrir!

-No cesar, no lo es, al contrario es real mente brillante – decía Antuan sin perder de vista a Draco, estaba analizando cada movimiento que este podía hacer ante sus comentarios.

-No estarás! –si- quiera- considerando- que -uno de nosotros enamore a la impura. O si? – Preguntaba totalmente desconcertado Zabini.- la idea es absolutamente incoherente.

-No, no lo estoy considerando- respondía Draco con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, desprendiendo una sonrisa maquiavélica mirando a cada uno de ellos- … lo decidí!

-……..- hubo un gran silencio que fue roto por:

-EN SERIO PIENSAS QUE PUEDA SER UNA BUENA IDEA? – preguntaba furioso Blaise zabini

-YO estoy en contra de este plan – suspiro- es descabellado, no tenemos porque rebajarnos ha hacer semejante locura- secundo Cesar.

-Genial!..De acuerdo…. basta de quejas! Analizando mejor esta situación, este plan es estupendo! – sonrió maliciosamente August.- Antuan sonrió satisfecho al ver que su primo había entendido.

-Queee? ¡¡Tú también enloqueciste!... me parece que esto es contagioso... yo no voy a ser parte de esta locura! Es tonto y una perdida de tiempo- exclamo fastidiado Cesar – si me disculpan tengo que asistir a una clase!

-Espera un momento Cesar… August y Antuan tienen razón! Es un plan fantástico! – decía Oscar con una sonrisa maliciosa, recién había comprendido todo.

-Ooh! Noo!…Oscar... tu también... ahora los únicos cuerdos somos Zabini y yo- miro asustado y sorprendido al ver que Zabini también, estaba dando su apoyo total para fraguar el plan – quee? Tu también zabini! – es mas contagioso de lo que creía! – yo me largo! Adiós.

-Cesar…tranquilo… acabo de comprender que esta idea no están descabellada como parece, granger se arrepentirá de habernos echo quedar como idiotas en la clase de McGonagall.

-De acuerdo – suspiro resignado Cesar- si no puedes contra ellos úneteles! – sus amigos empezaron a reírse de la actitud que había puesto, un tanto cómica mientras seguía murmurando cosas como "están locos". – ¿¿y bien como piensan conquistarla? O en este caso la pregunta correcta seria ¿¿quien será el "desgraciado" que la conquiste? – todos se miraban, buscando una respuesta a esa interrogante, bastante acertada, hasta que sus miradas se centraron en Draco esperando que su líder hablara.

-Será Antuan. – respondió Draco sin inmutarse.

-¿Que? … ¿yo?... ¿porque yo? – pregunto desconcertado Antuan que hasta ese momento parecía imperturbable.

-A mi no me parece mala idea. Yo también estoy de acuerdo… que sea Antuan el "privilegiado"! – decía Zabini ironizando – Además fue tu idea!... jajja – rió sonoramente.

-Si yo opino lo mismo! Quienes este de acuerdo en que sea Antuan el que conquiste a la sabelotodo levanten la mano- decía oscar mientras observaba la mirada enfurecida de Antuan – quee? – pregunto inocentemente a Antuan- lo estamos haciendo democrático!... jajajaa- todos sus amigos levantaron sus manos sin excepción, zabini y cesar levantaban las dos manos como diciendo estamos doblemente de acuerdo.

-Y por voto unánime…Antuan es el elegido! …jajajaa- anunciaba y reía su primo- todos reían menos Antuan que observaba a Draco desconcertado.

-No! yo no estoy de acuerdo. Yo pienso que el que tiene que conquistar a Granger tiene que ser el más experimentado conquistado mujeres y ese... queridos amigos es nuestro "GRAN DRACO MALFOY"- todos dejaron de reír, para analizar lo que Antuan había dicho. Tenia razón Draco era un gran seductor, conquistador ninguna chica se le podía resistir a sus encantos. Draco podía tener a las chicas a sus pies con tan solo chasquear los dedos. (n/a: díganme si no tengo la razón?).

-Creo que tienes razón... tienes que ser Tu! – decía August mientras apuntaba a Draco.

-Si a ti nunca se te ha escapado una! – secundo Oscar.

-Si. Eres el indicado – tercio Zabini con un dejo de burla. Mientras Antuan sonreía aliviado.

-Claro que no. Par de idiotas! El indicado es Antuan, Granger jamás me creería, seria absurdo! Un Malfoy enamorado a una sangre sucia!

-tienes razón es absurdo ella te odia.- sonrió August- ni modo primito no puedes zafarte de esta! Tienes que ser tu…enumeremos a los candidatos; Oscar no puede porque su novia lo mataría! Zabini es… es…- buscaba una palabra para no herir los sentimientos de su amigo, aunque poco o nada le importaba en realidad-…dejémoslo en que no podría conquistarla, cesar es un idiota en tema de mujeres! Ni siquiera tiene novia!...

-Oyee! – reclamo indignado Cesar.

- …y para finalizar Draco esta descartado porque sabemos, que la sabelotodo lo aborrece!

-Y que hay de ti querido primo... tu podrías conquistarla después de Draco tu tienes suerte con las chicas…tienes la fama de ser un "don Juan". – respondió complacido Antuan- no hay ningún inconveniente para que seas TÚ!

-Tu mismo lo estas mencionando! "tengo la fama de Don Juan, conquistador empedernido" eso lo arruinaría todo, ella pensaría que sólo busco jugar con ella! La chica no es tonta…tampoco la subestimemos por ser una sangre sucia. Así que estoy descartado! -("aunque me gustaría ser el privilegiado, ¿como besara Granger?") – pensó para si mismo.

-Basta!... Serás tú…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **¿Quién será? ¿Será Draco? O será Antuan? O ¿ díganme quien quisieran que fuera el conquistador?** .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaa a todos:) Que les pareció este capitulo… Esta mas largo que el anterior ¡! Gracias a todos por sus Reviews… si creen que le fic lo merece dejen un Review

La razón por la q digo que dejen un RR. Si en verdad lo merece este fic… es muy simple "alguien" me escribió un e-mail diciéndome que el fic estaba pésimo :( xD Y tal vez tenga razón….Bueno no se… yo sólo dejo que mi imaginación vuele :)...gracias a todas las que me dejan un RR y a los que no me dejan RR tambien... gracias por leer el fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Agradecimientos Especiales a: **

Aino : holaa! Que tal la vacaciones? En serio te gusta el fic? Bueno…espero que hayas leído, lo que escribí mas arriba…no se q pensar la chica que me escribió enserio me bajoneo los animos. Y estaba pensando en dedicarme a escribir mis otros fics. Has leído los otros? Los otros fics que tengo son : "Olvidarte" "Amor e ilusiones" entra en mi link de isamay y podrás leerlos y dejarme tu opinión sobre estos ff. :)  
Valentina : holaa:) bueno ya sabes porq no continuaba escribiendo..por el "e-mail" q me llego..pero aquí les dejo otro cap. Tal vez sea el ultimo...claro en este fic.. Porque los otro los voy a seguir continuando  
Clara : hola clarita:) El también es mi favorito,….jajaja :) también me gusta Dante jajaja y también Draco… jajaja pensándolo bien también Harry jajaja… y Antuan .. y Cedric jajaja me gustan todos jajaja si les pedí que votaran es porque quería dejarles a ustedes elegir al ganador. ¿ se nota que estoy indecisa.. no:)  
Ekkaya: holaa! Claro que me interesa recibir opiniones ..jajjaja  y en cuánto al ego de Draco, pues si! .. Después nadie va soportarlo.. jajaja..pero el chico esta lindisimo:) a mi me gusta.   
leni-d-malfoy : holaa ¡! Gracias por tu RR. Me puso contenta que opinaras respecto al fic. Y tú votación como de las demás será tomado en cuenta. 

.-.-.-.-.-.**_Y a mí hermanito que le puso el Titulo a este capitulo!.-.-.-.-_**


	7. Chapter 7

Declaración: Estos personajes pertenecen a jk Rowling.. yo sólo me divierto escribiendo parta distraerme mientras espero su séptimo libro…y los que no reconozcan .. son invenciones mías :)

Aclaraciones: "…" comillas es lo que piensan los personajes.

Nota de la autora: Hola a todas! Lamento la tardanza:) espero que no estén molestas, es que estaba muy ocupada con mis tareas y como no recibía sus reviews en mi correo pensé que ya se habían olvidado de este Fic XD ¬¬ n.n …bueno les dejo con otro capitulo.

**CAPITULO VII**

**CLASES **

Mientras que en la casa de Slytherin se había tomado la decisión de quien iba a llevar a cabo el plan maestro de hacer sufrir a la prefecta de Gryffindor. Ella dormía tranquila y ajena a todo, ya muy era tarde y ella se caracterizaba por ser muy madrugadora, sin embargo se había quedado dormida.

-Hermione despierta! – la zarandeaba con delicadeza – Ya es muy tarde! Para que sigas durmiendo,… vamos levántate! Tenemos transformaciones y a McGonagall no le va ha gustar que lleguemos tarde.

- noo….yo….sueño….- balbuceo aún medio dormida, cubriéndose más con su cobija.

- Hermione! Que ya es muy tarde! Levántate floja! - Insistía Kiara – No me obligues a echarte un cubo de agua fría del lago!... Hermione, Mione, Mione… vamos levántate… _("¿Qué hago? si no se levanta va llegar tarde a clases… no puedo dejarla durmiendo….o ¿si?...NOOO…es tú amiga…¿y entonces he puedo hacer? ….ah ya sé! Que inteligente soy!... a veces hasta me sorprendo! jejeje " ) _– sonrió maliciosamente – Hermione ya es tarde! Tenemos…!CLASES DE POCIONES CON SNAPE! –mintió- y nos quitar….

No fue necesario que terminara de decirle a Hermione que pasaría si llegaban tarde a la clase de Snape, basto con sólo dos palabras "SNAPE y POCIONES" para que la castaña se despertara asustada y diera un salto fuera de su cama, para dirigirse corriendo al baño de mujeres, a bañarse y cambiarse lo más rápido posible. Salieron corriendo de su sala común, Hermione agradecía a su amiga por haberla despertado, pero reprochándole la mentira, ella prefería despertar con un cubo de agua fría, que escuchar el nombre de Snape al despertar. Ambas amigas iban riendo, de la ocurrente mentira y charlando amenamente hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones, esta se encontraba cerrada.

- oh! Merlin! …¿Por qué? – decía apesadumbrada Kiara.

- Lo siento Kiara…por mi culpa llegaste tarde.

- No tranquila… no te preocupes…Sí la puerta esta cerrada, lo que tenemos que hacer es abrir la puerta!…. Obvio! jajaja – reía kiara del tonto chiste que se le había ocurrido, lo mejor que se podía hacer en esa situación era reírse , pero la castaña no compartía ese pensamiento – jajaja ya quita esa cara, que nadie ha muerto ….todavía? Pero estoy segura que McGonagall se encargara de nosotras si no entramos ya!.

Kiara giro la perilla de la puerta con extremada suavidad y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que entraran sigilosamente, los bancos de la última fila no estaban ocupados por nadie, así que seria fácil entrar sin que nadie se percatara, entraron teniendo mucho cuidado de que sus pasos no se escucharan, Hermione levanto la vista para buscar a la profesora McGonagall pero no la encontró, en su lugar había un hombre que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra, era el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, como pudo olvidar que ese era su primera clase con él, había esperado esa clase, como muchas de sus amigas, contando las horas, ahora veía la razón por la que sus compañeras miraban la pizarra atentas y embobadas como jamás las había visto, rió para sus adentros prometiéndose así misma que evitaría poner esa cara delante de su nuevo profesor, él se encontraba concentrado escribiendo los pasos para hacer un hechizo, al fin habían llegado a los asientos, sentaron y respiraron aliviadas. Nadie se había dado cuenta, bueno, eso era lo que ellas pensaban, pero una voz les hizo percatarse de que estaban equivocadas.

-Buenos días! Señoritas… ¿A qué se debe su retrazo? – preguntó sonriendo el profesor, sin darse la vuelta así que nadie notó su sonrisa. Él no había interrumpido lo que estaba escribiendo, seguía con la vista hacia la pizarra hasta que subrayo una palabra poniendo punto final, se dio la vuelta y espero la respuesta de las chicas.

-Esteee...este profesor…nosotras- susurraba Kiara-…estábamos…este…nosotras…-se rindió al ver que no podía inventar nada, los ojos verdes de kiara se quedaron encandilados en los ojos celestes del profesor de Transformaciones, trago saliva y dijo.- .… Hermione Granger pude explicarlo.

-¿Señorita Granger?

-Sentimos mucho haber llegado tarde...- sonrió kiara - nuestro retraso se debió a que «me quede dormida»- dijo tranquila, sin ningún rastro de culpabilidad y la clase estallo en risas.

-Me encanta cuando dicen la verdad... pueden sentarse.- dijo él profesor sin inmutarse y sonriendo.

-Gracias – musito kiara en cambio Hermione, miraba a Leonard, fue el único que no compartió la risa de sus compañeros de casa, él no había quitado la vista de su lectura ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear a mirarla.

La clase continuo, el profesor explicaba el hechizo «vera verto», los alumnos volvieron a poner atención a lo que les decía su profesor, para ser tan joven, tenia muchos conocimientos sobre la materia, y poseía la habilidad de que sus alumnos le tomaran atención, no todos los maestros captan la atención para enseñar a sus alumnos, algunos hacen que su clase sea tan aburrida que la materia se convierte en una tortura para el estudiante, sin embargo él hacia que la clase fuera entretenida y divertida, la única persona que no estaba atendiendo a lo que decía era Hermione Granger que estaba hecha una furia.

No lo podía evitar sentía celos, quería acercarse y decirle a la «mosca muerta» de Madelin que dejara de tocarle las manos a SU Leonard, porque él le pertenecía, aunque él no lo supiera, Hermione se enamoro como jamás había pensado poder hacerlo, Leonard era todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, él era inteligente, carismático, amable, cariñoso, atento y extremadamente apuesto, sus ojos transmitían la paz interior de su alma.

- (_"Seguirá molesto conmigo… Porque le grite esa estupidez!...a mi que diablos me interesa Kiara! Y sus sentimientos por Leonard!... lo siento amiga!- _miro a su amiga que ponía atención a la clase_- … pero tengo que pensar primero en mis sentimientos……. y ahora me encuentro con que mi rival no sólo es mi amiga sino que aparece esa mosquita muerta de "Madelin" … estupido nombre……que ahora me atormenta… ay! Por favor Merlín! Haz que esa tonta deje de agarrarle las manos a Mi Leonard… vamos! que no pido mucho solo desaparécela de la faz de la tierra... nadie la extrañaría… estoy segura que nadie la quiere….omitiendo a Leonard por lo que puedo ver …no es bonita tiene una cara de esnob, sus ojos parecen dos canicas, es que aaah! … que le ve Leonard a esa tonta!...quisiera mandarle un crucio! Justo ahora...o porque no la convierto en una rana...aprovechando que estoy en clase de transformaciones… y tú Leonard pareces disfrutar de la compañía de ese monumento a la estupidez!...- Leonard sonrió- …claro él sonríe, que le estará diciendo esta tonta para que se ría…oooh! Merlín!...él puede escuchar mis pensamientos, el pude leer mi mente..…ay! Noooo… silencio deja de pensar mente! … Leonard no es de caballeros husmear en la mente de las chicas!... en especial en la mía!...)_

  

En la clase de slytherin y Hufflepuff, otro era el panorama, mientras que en la materia de transformaciones los alumnos se divertían haciendo el hechizo de convertir a un animalito en una copa y se reían de algunos que no lo lograban realizar correctamente, en la clase de Historia de la magia el aburriendo era total, algunos dormitaban encima de su mesa, algunos hojeaban su libro de mala gana, algunos ya no estaban en esa clase sino que volaban con su imaginación a otra parte de universo alterno, donde sus sueños se hacían realidad, muy pocos eran los valientes que escuchaban lo que el profesor les enseñaba acerca de la historia de "la guerra de los enanos y magos", otros simplemente se dedicaban a molestar tirando pergaminos hecho pelotitas a la cabeza de los que atendían, mientras que el profesor no se percataba de eso ya que cuando el relataba la historia lo hacia como si él lo hubiera vivido, se apasionaba contando la historia de cómo paso esa guerra, que se alienaba.

-Auch! ..-se quejo Saimon, Antuan Holbergs le habían arrojado una pelotita de papel.

- esta clase esta aburrida!- bostezó- ...me muero de sueño!

- Isaac aprende algo de Saimon… mira él si pone atención sin quejarse!

- les mencione siempre que el era raro!- volvió a bostezar - … así que no compares!

- cuanto falta para que esta tortura acabe? – pregunto Sebastián

- una hora mas! – respondió Tadeo de malagana

- ay! Noo.. una hora más! – se quejo Isaac – …..Auch! .. pero que rayos!- se sobo la cabeza.-.. fue eso…- Miraron al sector donde se sentaban los Slytherin.

- fue el imbecil de Zabini! – dijo Tadeo levantando el librito de color rosado que habían aventado a la cabeza de Isaac. -…o tal vez fue Draco no estoy seguro, pero si sabemos que fue una de esas serpientes!

- voy a matarlo! – amenazó Isaac furioso tratando de levantarse de su asiento, pero Sebastián lo sujeto de su brazo para que no hiciera nada.

- no…ahora no es el momento, ni el lugar... pero ya no las pagara.

Los chicos de Slytherin reían divertidos, estaban aburridos y tenían que entretenerse y la mejor manera de hacerlo para ellos era molestar a los de Hufflepuff o a los Gryffindors y muy pocas veces se metían con los de Ravenclaws.

- perdedores!...jajajaja- reía Cesar.

- vieron la cara de ese imbecil…– dijo matándose de la risa Antuan

- no me parece gracioso! – Protesto Pansy- … no tenias porque usar mi diario, no tienes derecho! quiero que me devuelvas mi diario ya!... Antuan!

- shhh!…silencio Parkinson…de que te quejas le di un mejor uso a esa basura…¿no es cierto Draco?

- claro que si…ahora cierra la boca Pansy… arruinas la diversión!- ordeno el rubio de ojos grises.

-Draco! Deberías estar golpeando a Antuan por su insolencia y no alentándolo

- cierra la boca Parkinson- sonrió burlón-…que no te cansas de escribir todas esas sandeces de «Oh querido diario hoy Draquito me dejo besar el suelo que pisa!» - se burlaba Antuan.

- yo no escribo sobre Draco! – negó mintiendo descaradamente Pansy

-«accio diario » - conjuro con su varita August – veamos si es cierto lo que dices…14 de febrero …querido diario hoy mi Draco me dijo que me quiere muy sutil mente…- levanto una ceja y burlón continuó-….al fin admitió que esta loco por mí, me sujeto una mano y me dirigió muy delicadamente así una pared….

-ay! Ya basta! .. esto es ridículo!...-interrumpió la lectura Cesar- no tienes que leer algo que es tan privado….

-no lo es!.. si Draco lo aprueba podemos continuar …-miró a Draco y este dio la aprobación para que continuara.-… ves!...donde me quede...así…y acerco su rostro al mió y me dijo;"Entfernen Sie sich meines Wegs"

- traduciendo…lo que Draco le dijo fue «quítate de mi camino Pansy»…-dijo Antuan sonriente.

-jajajaja…-rieron todos incluyendo Draco.

-hey! Primito!...jajajaja…ahora vuelve a arrojar este estupido cuadernito, pero esta vez a la cabeza del perdedor de Dante.

- de acuerdo…- arrojo de nuevo el diario de Pansy a la cabeza de Dante sin embargo el diario se detuvo estático en el aire suspendido a la altura de la cabeza de Dante, frente a la mirada atónita de Antuan el diario de Pansy dio en reversa y este al ver que iba inevitablemente así él, lo esquivo haciendo a un alado su cabeza, mientras que Pansy terminaba de decir «devuélveme mi diario», el diario siguió su curso estrellándose el mismo directamente en la pálida frente de Pansy dejándola inconciente en el suelo.

- pero que diablos! Fue eso…- decía sorprendido Cesar. Que había presenciado el suceso.

Poco a poco Pansy Parkinson recobraba el conocimiento, disfrutando de la voz preocupada de Draco preguntando.

-Pansy estas bien?

Seguía recobrando su conciencia, preguntándose si lo que oiga era parte de un sueño, Draco sujetaba su cabeza sobre su brazo, eso era prácticamente imposible pero eso era lo que estaba pasando, el rubio estaba preocupado y sujetando su cabeza, saliendo de sus ensoñación respondió con una sonrisa incauta.

- ssssiii….-respondió entre dientes y susurrando sin borrar su expresión de niña embobada.

A lo que Draco replico.

- oh! Pansy esto no es justo…si querías jugar a golpearte con tú diario…debiste avisarme! – reclamó Draco decepcionado de no haber sido él quien propino semejante golpe.-.. me hubiese encantado dejarte inconciente…

-yo también te amo Draco!

-ya despierta Pansy!...- respondió, retirando bruscamente su brazo, propinándose otro buen porrazo Pansy suspiro apretando fuertemente su diario contrato su pecho y mordió sus labios.

-ay! Draquito …cuando lo admitirás…

-¿que?.. que quiere matarte… o provocarte una contusión cerebral- preguntó Antuan burlon.

-No tonto que me Ama!...

-El golpe te afecto mucho …- exclamo Antuan intentado no reírse - …querida Pansy

-Que por cierto fue tú CULPA!

-Ay! Pobre de mi!...Eso no me dejara vivir tranquilo – respondió con sarcasmo.

- diablos! Ese idiota la esquivo – susurro molesto Draco -….pero como pudo…

Continuara….?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a todas por sus Reviews! Para la próxima actualización va haber un pequeño impuesto XD jejeje lo se … injusto!.. pero no es cierto!…. Ustedes son las injustas que no me dejan Review ….bueno el impuesto para que actualice el siguiente capitulo es de 10 reviews mas! Es decir que el marcador de reviews tiene que llegar a 33 rr .. son poquitos ,… confió en ustedes:) ... cuando mas rápido llegue a ese numero mas rápido actualizare me parece un buen trato no creen?

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Declaración: Estos personajes no pertenecen, ya saben de quienes son JK y la warner, etc.

Nota de autora: hola a todos, bueno decidí publicarles otro Cáp. Aunque no hayan pagado los 33 RR completos, pero comprenderán que como NO recibí sus RR, este Cáp. es muy cortito. :) si tienen quejas avísenme

**CAPITULO VII**

**SECRETOS Y POEMAS**

**PRIMERA PARTE **

Salieron de las clases de Transformaciones, contentos y relajados, no tenían tarea, esa era la mejor parte, Ron iba festejando este hecho, Harry interrogando a Hermione, el porque de su retraso, el ambiente era tenso que podía ser roto con un leve suspiro, Hermione estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, no levantaba la mirada del suelo, intentaba esquivar cualquier túnica de color azul, trataba de evitar hablar con cualquiera y harry no le estaba ayudando.

-Hermione!...te estoy hablando… ¿me puedes decir porque llegaste tarde?... ¿te sientes bien?... ¿tienes algún problema?...háblame!...di algo! – insistía Harry preocupado.

_-….-("No...No...No…noo…esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!... ¿porque a mi?...Merlin! Porque la vida es tan injusta!...¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?...estoy mas que segura que Leonard tiene las mis facultades para leer los pensamientos de las personas como Dante,…no soy tonta a veces siento como que… Leonard sabe lo que siento por él, siempre me sale con cualquier otra cosa, con tal de no de hablar de lo que siento por él…yo jamás seria capaz de declararme a un chico por más enamorada que estuviera...pero con Leonard esas cosas no tienen sentido, estoy segura que si sigo esperando que él de el primer paso tendré que esperar el resto de mi vida…y cuando reúno el valor suficiente, él me sale con frases que se me de memoria «tengo que una reunión con McGonagall, ¿hablamos otro día te parece? » y ese día nunca llega…otra frase «tengo que presentar un informe para pociones, ¿lo que me tienes que decir puede esperar hasta mañana? »,nunca llega el mañana, porque pierdo el valor reunido…«Qué te parece el clima, a mi en lo personal me gusta la lluvia»_…yo odio la lluvia porque me pone triste! Y para seguir a su lado tengo que decir que me gusta la maldita lluvia!...y si no tiene la misma facultad de Dante, ¿Cómo saberlo sin preguntárselo?...ya se! Dante puede sacarme esta duda que me esta matando..) .- hermione tenia un conflicto interno y ignoraba a sus amigos que ya estaban muy preocupados por la alineación que tenia su amiga hasta que pensó en voz alta.-...Siiii Dante puede ayudarme!

-Nosotros también! ….Si nos dijeras que te pasa – exclamo indignado Harry

-Déjala! Parece que esta en otro mundo... mírala ni siquiera te escucho- dijo Ron apuntando a Hermione que corría en dirección del campo de Quittchit.

me preocupa…Hermione no es así…últimamente esta muy rara…ella no esta bien

lo se!.. yo también noto su cambio.

Crees que este metida en algún problema?-pregunto Harry

No lo se…pero podríamos averiguar o ¿no?

Eso no será como espiarla ¿verdad?

No…estamos preocupado por ella... y sólo queremos saber ¿Por qué esta así?

Si tienes razón! – apoyo Harry a Ron, tratando de disculpar su actitud de espiar a su amiga- A demás somos sus amigos... tenemos el derecho de saber ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿verdad?

Si

Por donde empezamos? – pregunto harry indeciso

Yo creo por saber a donde se fue corriendo

Tienes razón,…vamos – apremio Harry, jalando de la túnica de Ron.

En el campo de Quittchit no había nadie, Hermione giro sobre sus talones y cuando se disponía a marcharse, llegaron un grupo de chicos de Huppfenduf, ella amplio su sonrisa al ver a Dante alegre y jugando con sus amigos que también venían riendo, pero por alguna extraña razón al verla dejaron de reír y cambiaron su semblante feliz por una sombría y fría. Dante se dio cuenta el cambio rotundo de los ánimos de sus amigos y busco la razón, cuando se encontró con la razón, una castaña sonriente, él amplio su sonrisa y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica.

Hermione!...que sorpresa tan agradable…espero que en esta oportunidad tengas tiempo para hablar conmigo.

Claro… precisamente me urge hablar contigo…es algo muy importante...podríamos hablar en otro lugar menos …-apunto con la mirada a su amigos - ….es decir un poco mas privado….es que lo que tengo que decirte no.. no quise decir preguntarte.

No él no puede! Si tienes que decirle algo dilo delante de nosotros Dante no tiene secretos con nosotros… ¿verdad Dante? –intervino Isaac.

Es que yo…quería..este..es muy importante –se corrigió- digo privado!…dante?- suplicó Hermione.- no creo que a ustedes les interese…podrían dejarnos hablar sólo cinco minutos…

Todo lo que tenga que ver con Dante nos interesa.- exclamó molesto Sebastián

Basta!...no tardare…empiecen las practicas sin mi –ordeno impaciente Dante.

Pero Dante!...- intento protestar Isaac, pero la mirada intimidante de Dante hizo que guardara silencio.

Nos vamos!.-dijo Dante rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo. Sus amigos se alejaron y se dispusieron a empezar sus prácticas bastante molestos. Ya estaban bastante alejados del campo y cerca del Lago.

-a tus amigos no les caigo muy bien ¿vedad?..

-no!...¿porque dices eso?...ah…lo que pasa es que…es que les molesta que incumpla en las practicas de Quitchit, son muy exigentes….-dijo mintiendo sin inmutarse-…dejemos de hablar de ellos, dime que eso tan importante y privado que tenias para decirme…- la apremio Dante sonriente.

bueno…no se por donde empezar –dijo nerviosa.

Que te parece por el inicio

No están fácil

Es muy grave...ya empezaste a preocuparme

No, no es grave... bueno si lo es…- tomo aire- .. no, no puedo... es que dijimos que nunca mas lo mencionaríamos… y yo... yo necesito mencionarlo porque necesito….-empezó a hablar muy rápido y atropelladamente.-saber…lo siento...se que tenia que olvidarlo, pero no puedo, es muy confuso, se que ni siquiera tengo que pensar en eso, tengo miedo, y que tal si él, bueno no estoy segura, pero…

Tranquila!...respira dime a que le tienes miedo?

A ti

¿A mi?- pregunto sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

Si a ti...porque tengo miedo defraudar tú confianza,….y la razón por la que quería hablar contigo es para preguntarte….-exhalo aire-…yo quería saber si Leonard también puede leer la mente?

¿De donde sacaste eso? -preguntó, sometiéndola a un escrutinio completo, empezó a leer la mente de Hermione, todo lo que vivió Hermione durante el día, comprendió la razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa, vio sus temores y la preocupación de Hermione.

De ningún aparte, es que como son hermanos supuse que….

Pues supone mal.-dijo molesto.- espero que no le hay contado nada a mi hermano.

No claro que no...pero pensé que…

Hermione! prometiste nunca mas mencionarlo!

-lo se y lo siento...es que me a veces siento que Leonard sabe las cosas que voy a decirle antes de las diga...y eso me hace pensar que el también puede...-trataba de explicar aun un poco ofuscada.

-siéntate por favor!-pido mas tranquilo- Leonard nunca supo nada de mi...como decirlo «mi don indeseado_»_

_-_ no digas eso!...ese «Don» es especial, estoy segura que cualquiera quisiera poder hacer lo que tú puedes hacer sin esforzarte.

- no me sermones otra vez con eso de soy «especial» no lo soportaría,..Déjame terminar, jamás confié en nadie, ni siquiera en mi hermano,-Hermione intento hablar pero Dante la callo, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.-…. cuando éramos niños, me di cuenta que él no era como yo, mi madre me aclaro que Leonard no poseía las mis facultades, eso hizo que me sintiera más solo, mi padre tampoco lo sabe, es por eso que permanecía siempre alejado de ambos, nunca pudimos ser muy unidos, como sabrás él tiene otros intereses muy distintos a los míos, él fue el favorito de mi padre y yo de mi madre, estoy seguro que si Leonard se enterara! Jamás! me perdonaría que no haya confiado en él, cuando éramos niños guardaba la esperanza de que mi hermano tuviera el mismo «Don» pero no fue así, mi madre me confirmo lo que yo intentaba averiguar- suspiro- como sabes yo puedo leer la mente de las personas y lo hice utilice ese don para saber si mi hermano también podía leer la mente, pero lo único que conseguí fue la confirmación de que el si era «normal»…

- no hable así!.. Tu también eres normal! Por favor estamos en el mundo mágico! porque tratas de…

-deja que termine…-le dirigió una mirada de reproche- leonard no sabe nada, ni tampoco tiene que enteraste! ¿Entiendes?- Hermione asintió - Las únicas personas que saben mi secreto son las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida…mi madre y tú.

Continuara….

.-.-.-.-.-..-.

N/A: que les pareció? Si les gusto déjeme un Review y si no les gusto ¬¬… también XD

**Reviews GO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaración: Estos personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y ala warner. **

**Aclaraciones:** hola a todos! Hice todo lo que pude para que este capitulo salga bien, no soy muy buena, escribiendo poemas de amor así que pido disculpas si el poema es horrendo, pero es lo que la mayoría de los chicos utiliza, bueno según mis amigos ¬¬, no se si el hechizo de leer la mente es legere,.. no se que, si alguien lo sabe avísenme ¿si?

**SECRETOS Y POEMAS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

-deja que termine…-le dirigió una mirada de reproche- Leonard no sabe nada, ni tampoco tiene que enteraste! ¿Entiendes?- Hermione asintió - Las únicas personas que saben mi secreto son las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida…mi madre y tú.

Hermione se quedo de piedra ante este último comentario, ella no era tonta sabia lo que su amigo sentía por ella, hasta ese momento había hecho lo que Leonard hacia con ella, esquivarlo hablando de cualquier trivialidad, ella podía sentir la intensa mirada de Dante, un miedo se apodero de su ser, Dante si podía leer la mente y precisamente era por eso, que a veces sentía pánico de que él supiera que estaba enamorada de su hermano, cuando estaba a su lado intentaba bloquear su mente o pensaba en cosas que podían cubrir sus verdaderos pensamientos, desde que se había enterado de que Dante podía leer la mente de las personas, se había empeñado en estudiar, leer cualquier libro que podría ayudarle a evitar que este se metiera en su mente, Harry y muchos otros magos utilizaban «legeremancia» para leer la mente de otras personas, sin embargo Dante le había explicado que él había nacido con ese «Don» innato, ella había intentado indagar a Harry en este tema, pero él le cambia de tema o le explicaba de manera superficial estaba conciente que eran muy pocos los magos que podían leer la mente. Ella ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada y lo que hizo fue abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al Hufflepuff.

-tú también eres muy importante para mi! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos…aprecio tanto que confíes en mi! Que jamás seria capaz de defraudarte...prometo no volverá tocar este tema…hasta ya lo olvide – dijo sonriendo-…Leonard no lo sabrá por mi te lo aseguró.

-eso espero…-dijo cabizbajo. Se senita también en los brazos de Hermione que no quería separase de ella, mataría a cualquiera que interrumpiera ese momento, pero a Ron y Harry, eso no les interesaba cuando se trataba de cumplir con su misión de guardaespaldas, alejando a cualquier chico que se acercara a su amiga.

-Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó Ron furioso.

-Si…-respondió Dante también molesto.

-Pues me alegro! Se puede saber que hacías abrazado a Hermione?…

-Basta Ron! Por si no te diste cuenta…Dante no me estaba abrazando, YO le estaba abrazado!...¿se pude saber que hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó furiosa.

-Nosotros estamos...estábamos...Harry dile que hacemos….

-No entiendo porque te molestas, sólo estamos preocupados por ti, últimamente estas extraña, y no sabemos porque? Somos tus amigos solo queremos ayudarte.

-Creo que Hermione esta bastante grandecita para resolver sus problemas sola... ¿no creen?...

-Tú no te metas! Nadie pidió tu opinión_.-("quien se cree este perdedor para abrazar Mi Hermione y salir ileso!...ya melas pagaras entrometido!_!- pensaba para sus adentros, mientras que Dante ampliaba su sonrisa, rodeando a Hermione con un brazo por sus cintura, haciendo que Ron se enfureciera más-…_suéltala_!).- SUELTALA!

-Hermione! – la llamó Ginny.- me dejaste esperando en la biblioteca dijiste que me ayudarías ha hacer mi tarea de pociones! –dijo interviniendo al ver lo tenso que se ponía su hermano.- Hola Dante! Tadeo te estaba buscando…

-Hola…-levanto una mano con desgano a modo de saludo.-…gracias, iré a buscarlo…supongo…-dijo aún con desgano, sabia que Ginny estaba mintiendo porque había escuchado lo que pensaba la pelirroja, «ay! Dante tengo que salvarte de esta sea como sea, mi hermano es capaz de matarlo» En ese instante escuchaba los pensamientos de todos pero del que no había escuchado nada de sus pensamientos era de Harry Potter, era como si toda su mente estuviera en blanco, Dante intento romper esa barrera pero no pudo, porque Harry al parecer sintió una intromisión en sus mente, miro a todos lados para ver quien era el que intentaba leer sus pensamientos, miro a Ginny, ron Y Hermione que estaban discutiendo, observo a Dante, quien la percatarse de que Harry se había dado cuenta empezó a examinar el interesante pasto verde que pisaba, El gryffindor al ver que el chico de Hufflepuff., también estaba distraído, y lo descarto.

Los días pasaron volando en el colegio de magia y hechicería, todos seguían su vida rutinaria que era levantarse, desayunar, ir a clases, reír, pelear, jugar, practicar hechizos, hacer pociones, escribir ensayos, estudiar para los exámenes, comer, descansar y dormir. Todos seguían con sus planes. Parvati y Lavander continuaban actualizándose con los mejores chismes de colegio, Harry y Ron, estudiando, jugando ajedrez y sobreprotegiendo a Hermione que empezaba a distanciarse de sus amigos por ese motivo, Ginny y kiara persiguiendo a Leonard, y este tratando de escapar de ellas, Dante evitando a su hermano y a Hermione, En las mazmorras de Slytherin, un grupo de chicos discutía por el primer paso que tendrían que dar para llevar su plan de «Conquistar el corazón de la sangre sucia».

-¿quien lo escribió?-dijo riendo Antuan- esto es realmente cursi!

-Yo! Algún problema…-respondió Oscar, molesto -…te recuerdo que a las mujeres les gusta lo cursi.

-pero esto es exagerado!...jamás en toda mi vida le diría a una mujer...«Eres la razón por la que mi vida tiene sentido, eres la luz que me guía en esta oscuridad»…jajajajaa-continuaba mofándose del poema que había escrito Oscar.

-mi primo tiene razón, él jamás le diría a una mujer todo eso, tiene razón es cursi, pero a Granger, según los informes tenemos entendido que le gustan los poemas, y si a ella le gustan los poemas, le daremos a su poeta!

-¡no claro que no! no seré SU poeta, YO odio la poesía, es para gente patética…me niego! ….Me niego a ser el ridículo mandándole poemas y cartitas de _amor_ – informó Antuan poniendo cara de asco al mencionar la palabra «amor».

-aquí no estamos para decidir si estas de acuerdo o no!...esta reunión es para que tú pases este poema, con tú puño y letra a este pergamino – grito enfadado Cesar- así que deja tus rabietas para tú madre!

a mi nadie me habla así idiota!…« expectralluis» - Cesar salio volando, cayo a 10 metros golpeándose con la dura pared.

Diablos! ¿Se pueda saber que pasa aquí? – intervino Draco.

-nada…-respondió sonriente Antuan, guardando su varita.-por cierto llegas tarde... ¿donde estabas?...

no te incumbe….- Draco miró a su amigos con superioridad- ...Hice una pregunta…¿Qué pasó?..¿porque Cesar esta inconciente en el suelo?.

-es que Antuan…- empezaba a contar Oscar, pero fue interrumpido por Antuan.

-Cesar y yo estábamos practicando un nuevo hechizo…y yo fui mas rápido…nada para preocuparse…-contesto inmutable- sigamos con la reunión…ah! en que íbamos...ah si… ya lo recuerdo…si YO voy a conquistar a la sangre sucia lo haré a mi manera, con mis métodos y mis reglas… ¿alguna objeción?

Nadie habló, la mayoría estaba preocupado por el estado de Cesar, ninguno de los cinco se había acercado a ver como estaba su «amigo». Oscar y August no movieron un solo dedo para ver como estaba su amigo, a Antuan al parecer no le interesaba, tenía su genio, y como él había dicho, a él nadie le gritaba, Draco y Zabini acababan de llegar y no sabían cual era el problema.

-ninguna! – respondió August.

-A mi me da igual – respondió Oscar.

-yo!...-dijo Draco sonriente-…empiecen a informar de que me perdí…

-ya te dije..NADA!

-baja tu tonito de voz Antuan – ordeno Draco curvando una sonrisa, en sus labios- …para que no haya pasado nada…estas muy alterado, Cesar esta inconsciente en el suelo…por cierto…Oscar llévalo a la enfermería…empiezas a utilizamos otros _métodos- _dijo sacando su varita.

-jajajaa…-rió Antuan- …esto es ridículo…eeh Cesar! ¿Estas bien?

-Si –respondió enojado.

-vamos! Sin rencores, tú te lo buscaste!...deberías estar mas atento!

-Cesar ve a la enfermería.-ordeno Draco con tranquilidad.

-no...Estoy bien…sigamos con la reunión.

-bien! Ya que estamos todos…empezare por ponerte al tanto de todo – dijo August sonriendo cínicamente-….La pelea empezó….

-no fue pelea…-objeto Antuan.-estábamos practicando un hechizo…jajajaja

-no me interrumpas primito….si fue pelea, la razón de esta pequeña riña fue porque Antuan se niega a ser el poeta de Granger…

-que tiene que ver Granger?- preguntó zabini

-deja que termine…estuvimos investigando y para «Conquistar el corazón de la sangre sucia», el mejor camino es llegarle por los poemas, y Oscar que es el come libro de nosotros, escribió un poema que a mi primito le pareció muy cursi!...

-Pero es patéticamente CURSI! Y me niego hacer el ridículo!- protesto.

-jajajaja…escucha esto – empezó a leer, zabini estallando en una carcajada - « mi corazón te busca, y tú no estas conmigo, este amor me esta matando, si no te tengo a mi lado nada me importa, eres la razón por la que mi vida tiene sentido, eres la luz que me guía en esta oscuridad…sueño con tus "preciosos" labios todas las noches, tus ojos miel me fascinan…no se como decirte todo lo que siento sólo sé que…."te amo"» …jajajjajajaja…. firma tu admirador secreto …… .jajajajaja ….esto es decirlo sin ofender a nadie…es…es…"tierno"…si…eso tierno…jajjaja… Antuan tiene razón es patéticamente cursi…pero eso les gusta a las mujeres!... vamos, el poema necesita unos pequeños ajustes…como te quiero esta noche en mi cama y probar esos labios tan…

-Basta Blaise!...Creo que ya nos hacemos una idea de lo que quieres agregar a ese «poema»…-interrumpió Draco.- Antuan tiene razón! Dejen que él utilice sus «métodos»…aunque…- dijo con sarcasmo-…jajaja

-¿Dudas no es cierto?

-no se a que te refieres Antuan

-piensas...o das por hecho que no podré conquistarla…- soltó enojado.- déjame decirte que estas equivocado…denme una semana y la sangre sucia estará suplicando de rodillas para que no la deje botada….la tendré tan enamorada, tan ciega de amor que hará lo que yo le ordene…

Continuara….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..---.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Vieron no tarde nada en volver a subirles otro capitulo ¿Que les pareció?

**REVIEWS GO!**

**GRACIAS A todos los que leen el fic aunque no me dejen su RR, y MUCHISIMAS! Gracias a los que SIII me dejan Reviews :) **

**.-.-.-dedicado para mi hermanito que le puso el nombre a este capitulo.**

**.--.-.-y a todas las que leen este fic.**

**ISAMAY**

**ADDIO**

**-.-.-contestación a Reviews.-.-.-**

Se que en los anteriores capítulos no conteste a los RR es que fue porque no tenia mucho tiempo lo siento pero ahora si lo hice!...

AnDy MaLfOy:- hola Andy:) Gracias por dejarme tu Review

Hanna: hola gracias por tu RR….que te pareció estos dos capitulo que he subido:)

Ekkaya: hola:) de ahora en adelante actualizare mas rápido, ya no tardare meses, pero eso depende de sus rr. Porque si no me llegan RR voy a suponer que el fic ya esta en el olvido ¬¬

mishaevil: hola misha! Gracias por leer mis fics :) en serio te gusto? Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic..alguna critica?

Reginita: hola piojito, me puse las pilas con este FIC. por tu gran insistencia :) este cap va dedicado también para vos, por siempre estar pendiente de las actualizaciones y animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Aino: hola Aino! Yo estoy muy bien aunque un poco atareada con la universidad :), ya publico dos capitulos y no he recibido tu opinion ¿deberia preouparme? Estan tan horribles que ni siquiera me dejaste un rr :( ...espero que no :) lo de agregarte al msn, me parece buena idea sólo que no tengo tu correo, mejor agrega mi correo que esta en mi profile donde dice mail de Isamay, para todas las que quieran agregarme al messeger adelante! Me encantaria hablar con ustedes :)

Rowena Blackvad : holaaaa! Rowena! Gracias por dejarme tu Review, gracias por tus comentarios, me pone contenta que aun hay personas que leen el fic y les guste :) hago lo que puedo, si empiezo a escribir mal por favor avísenme! …jajja XD a mi también me encanta Leonard, es el niño que cualquiera quisiera, inteligente, atento, caballeroso, bueno compresivo, lindo, etc jjajaj (y que sepa lo que piensas antes que nadie XD jajajaa creo q ese es un punto que no juega a su favor , a mi no me gustaría que me lean la mente ni por casualidad :) )

Mikitoooo: holaaa! Gracias por leer también este fic :) en serio muchísimas gracias por apoyarme :), bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta..espera un capitulo más siii? Ya da comienzo, mas de Draco/hermione, es que lo que pretendo con este fic es que abarque a todas las casas de howgarts, pero mi pareja principal de obvio que es D/Hermione ¬¬ o eso espero jajajajjaja

Actualizare mas rápido, pero si ustedes no me mandan RR, y no me animan como me voy a sentar a escribir si no se si les gusta o no los capítulos que escribo! Por ejemplo hoy! No estudie para un examen muy importante en la universidad por escribir cuatro capítulos para este fic, y ustedes no me dejan un solo RR :( creen que vale la pena no estudiar para subirles un cap. Mi pago o sueldo son sus Reviews asi que son seais malitos y déjenme aunque sea un pequeño comentario :)

ADRIANA: hola niña:) enserio te parecen cortitos lo capítulos? Yo pensé que eran muy largos y aburridos, por eso nadie me dejaba Review jajajajja XD… jajaj no es cierto.. la razón por las que los capitulo empezaran a ser cortitos es porque ustedes no me dejan reviews! –suspiro- bueno, aunque no puedo quejar ustedes aun no me han olvidao GRACIAS CHICAS! Y GRACIAS MISHA :) .


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración: **Todos Estos personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y a la warner BROS y los que no reconozcan son de invención mía...

**Nota de autora: Bueno, analizando la situación me parece que este Fic. No hay manera de que se salve…debido a la escasez de reviews declaro oficialmente ¬¬…. (Suspiro) que este fic. No avanzara más hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias… disfruten el capitulo… **

**Capitulo IX**

**DESAMORES **

-piensas...o das por hecho que no podré conquistar a esa sangre sucia…- soltó enojado.- déjame decirte que estas equivocado…denme una semana y la sangre sucia estará suplicando de rodillas para que no la deje botada….la tendré tan enamorada, tan ciega de amor que hará lo que yo le ordene…

-Espera no vale utilizar pociones de amor ni hechizos….-dijo zabini riéndose- porque…esa seria la única forma de que Her...Granger te haga caso…a por cierto Draco… te recuerdo que tenemos que cumplir un castigo con el profesorsucho de transformaciones…

- ¿Están castigados? ¿Porque? ¿Que hicieron? – interrogo August con curiosidad.

Draco esbozo una sonrisa. En sus ojos apareció un brillo especial de triunfo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Estas seguro que Granger tiene un amorío con ese Ravenclaw?...Pensé que era sólo algo platónico…nunca imagine que estuvieran liados…-dijo con un tono frió.

-Draco…yo nunca te mentiría, no tengo porque inventar este tipo de cosas, sabes que a mi no me interesa, con quien sale o deja de salir la sangre sucia, pero cuando la vi...supe que los planes de conquistarla y dejarla llorando se iban por una caño.

-¿porque estas tan seguro?- pregunto Draco observándolo con soberbia.

-por esa carita de niña embobada…las mujeres la ponen cuando están locamente enamoradas…y Granger tenia una de esas cuando Yurazheck hacia el nudo de su corbata y ella para agradecerle ese gesto le dio un beso...

- Quee!- grito fuera de si, sin poder evitarlo.

-eeh tranquilo Draco…cualquiera diría que estas celoso…

-no seas idiota zabini!...ese beso confirma lo que me dices – replico de inmediato.- tenemos que confirmar si son o no novios...

-ya te dije que son! Aunque me cueste admitirlo granger no es del tipo de chicas que se pasan su tiempo repartiendo besos por doquier...como las que frecuentó...ooh me corrijo...«Frecuentamos»…-dijo con una sonrisita cómplice.

-Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos… no lo voy a creer!...y no…- Zabini le tapo la boca y se escondieron detrás de una columna enorme del pasillo.

-silencio! Ahora tienes esa oportunidad- murmuro por lo bajo Blaise.

Empezaron a escuchar voces y pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

- Leonard dime... ¿porque no puede ser?

- Hermione…por favor…dejemos las cosas como están…- se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

-dijiste que me querías… entonces PORQUE me haces esto!...no puedes acept…

- Hermione…claro que te quiero, pero no de la forma, en que pretendes que te quiera!…eres la mejor amiga que he tenido! Te aprecio, eres una parte muy importante de mi vida….eres una chica inteligente que merece mi admiración y respeto…te quiero...eres mi amiga y no pretendo que confundas tus sentimientos por esta limpia y desinteresada amistad que te brindó…-suspiro- …te ofrezco mi amistad.

-¿amiga, ¿Amistad?- preguntó incrédula.

-si eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte – respondió Leonard mirando el suelo. Tratando de bloquear todo lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento.

Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía hablar, sentía que todo su mundo se venia a bajo, al fin había tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, jamás imagino esa respuesta, ella estaba segura de que él también sentía lo mismo, al final descubrir que él nunca sintió nada por ella, solo amistad, fue un duro golpe para su corazón inexperto, dudaba que alguna vez volvería a amar a una persona como lo hizo con él, jamás perdonaría a su corazón por ser tan débil, jamás volvería sentir lo mismo por nadie, ¿porque no la quería? Sabia que no era la mujer mas linda del universo, pero ¿acaso sólo las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo tienen derecho a enamorase y ser correspondidas? No lo podía entender, tanto tiempo viviendo engañada en una fantasía irreal, donde él sentía lo mismo, sólo que no se animaba a confesarlo y al final terminaba confesándole el amor infinito que sentía por ella, caminaban juntos agarrados de la mano, jurándose amor eterno, sin embargo el despertar de ese sueño y toparse con la cruel realidad, fue algo catastrófico para su corazón.

Vivió engañándose día a día, muriendo de celos por las niñas que lo rodeaban, ¿acaso el amor no estaba hecho para todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no podía ser como en sus sueños? La vida no tiene sentido sino amas a alguien. Tantos sueños rotos con un simple…« te ofrezco mi amistad». La decepción había llegado, y el tiempo para levantarse también, las mujeres somos muy fuertes aunque parezcamos frágiles como el cristal, podemos tener muchos tropezones en la vida pero siempre somos lo suficientemente valientes para seguir adelante con la frente muy en alto, pero cuando te acaban de romper el corazón, no es fácil reunir el valor necesario para continuar, no ser correspondida es lo más triste que puede pasarle a cualquiera. Enamorada como estupida, sola, así sentía Hermione, tratando de que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos no salieran, parpadeo rápido y miro al cielo.

- de acuerdo! acepto!

-aceptas que?...-preguntó desorientado y confundido por la ola de sentimientos de culpabilidad que tenia por dentro.

Ella sonrió-…tú amistad.-respondió dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, una lagrima la traicionó y resbalo por su mejilla izquierda, Draco nunca había sentido tan ira sin comprender el porque, él siempre había querido ver a Hermione sufriendo, acababa de verla, y no le gusto en absoluto. Draco se quedó pálido y sintió deseos de ir a abrazarla. Aun no entendía porque de repente la odio más que nunca, odió ser él testigo de su sufrimiento y odió no poder hacer nada. El estaba perdido mirando como se iba Hermione con la cabeza agachada, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas y no se dio cuenta que una mirada estaba sobre él, era Leonard, que acababa de notar su presencia. Ambas miradas se encontraron, la mirada del rubio de ojos grises estaba llena de furia contenida y los ojos de Leonard llenos de dolor y confusión. Draco Malfoy no midió las consecuencias, actuó por instinto, levanto su varita y le lanzo un hechizo.

-"cruciatus"….

-aaahhhh!...

-Draco….noooo!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Continuara?…... la respuesta no se los puedo dar YO…ustedes tienen la respuesta en sus Reviews.

Gracias a:

harrymaniatica : hola! Gracias por leer el Fic y darte tiempo

de dejarme un RR… bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta, te subiré

otro capitulo el día lunes ¿te parece? Para todas las que leen

"Amor e ilusiones" lamento la tardanza es que estoy escribiendo

Otro fic. Dr/her. :) 

Wan: hola Wan! Yo muy bien anqueun poquito bajoneada

Porque no recibo reviews :( gracias:) me alegra que te guste

El fic! Por lo menos tengo cinco lectoras :)

.-Lovely-Sheikah-.: holaa niña! Tu Review dice muchocon tan

Sólo una palabra jajaja chicas aprendan de Lovely-Sheikah :) y yo

Sólo tengo que decirte…GRACIAS!

Mikitoooo: hola a mikitoooo muchísimas gracias por seguir mis fics

Este cap. Lo escribí porque querías leer algo de D/Her. ¿Qué te parecio?

Ekkaya: holaAA! Gracias por no olvidarte de mi:) y bueno eres la única

Que no ha dejado el fic desde su inicio gracias sos lo maximo!

**ADDIO**

Reviews si quieren que continué..


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Volví mas pronto de lo que había pensado hacerlo! Pero todo es gracias a sus reviews y los maravillosos e-mails que me llegaron para animarme a continuar escribiendo este fic. Gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron su tiempo para escribirme a mi correo, mil gracias a las que me dejaron Reviews! Hoy no voy a poder contestarles pero lo haré en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste este capitulo porque deje de estudiar para un examen importantísimo en la universidad para escribirlo, y ya se imaginaran como me ha ido en el examen :(…ah! No recuerdo quien me dijo que no valoraba a mis dos o tres lectoras que tenia y solo quiero decir, ejem ejem…PARA MI MIS LECTORAS SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE POR ESO me interesa saber sus opiniones…-suspiro-…gracias! Ahora sin nada mas que decirles le dejo con el siguiente capitulo y critíquenlo.

Aclaraciones: lo que esta en negrita, cursiva y entre paréntesis es la voz de Leonard, hablando por telepatía, en la mente de otro personaje o como prefieran interpretarlo.

**Capitulo X**

**TRAICION Y NUEVO HERMANO**

En la enfermería de Howgarts, la señora Poppy Pomfrey, regañaba a Nicolás un rubio de ojos azules, con un rostro favorecido y unos rizos que le daban un toque angelical, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, tenia muchas admiradoras, pero para él enamorarse era un lujo que no podía permitirse, tenia una meta que cumplir y no permitiría que nada ni nadie, se interpusiese en su camino para obtener lo que buscaba. El pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, un muchacho bastante estudioso, responsable y leal a sus amigos, era él mejor amigo de Leonard Yurazheck.

-sólo quiero saber! Si esta bien!

-jovencito! Ya le dije que no puede verlo, necesita descansar, vuelva mañana…

-por lo menos dígame, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Fueron los mortifagos?- Preguntó iracundo - Respóndame! ¿Fueron ellos, los que lo atacaron?...entonces tomare su silencio como una afirmativa. – Bajo el tono de su voz, y con preocupación preguntó – ¿se repondrá?...cuídelo.- se dio la vuelta y salio de la enfermaría.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Detente! – Ordenó - Pasa! pero no lo despiertes!...- advirtió con una sonrisa la enfermera.

-gracias! –dijo sonriendo.

-te preocupa el estado de salud de tu amigo?

-mucho…él es como el hermano que siempre quise tener...-sonrió afable.

-de acuerdo esta por allá...- apunto hacia la esquina de la enfermería, donde se encontraba Leonard durmiendo, se acerco a la cama, Leonard estaba pálido, tenia vendada una mano, alguno que otro pequeño raspón en el rostro, su aspecto era demacrado.

-Leo... ¿quien te hizo esto? – murmuró preocupado Nicolás. Y escucho una voz en su mente.

**-(_Nico…yo estoy bien no te preocupes! Fue una pequeño accidente nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte!)_**

**_-_** ¿quien fue? – Preguntó Nicolás.- fue un mortifago... ¿Verdad?...

Leonard abrió los ojos, vio el rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo.

-se puede decir que si!...-susurro sonriendo.

-¿Quién fue?

- nadie…olvídalo!...fue un pequeño accidente…- esquivo Leonard.

Nicolás no pensaba irse sin que su amigo le confesara quien fue el responsable de mandarlo en ese estado a la enfermería, sin previo aviso sujeto con sus manos la cabeza de su amigo y miro sus ojos.

-suéltame!...no te enseñe lo que sabes para que lo uses en contra mía!-protestó Leonard, poniendo una barrera para que no accediera a su mente.

-aaah!...- se quejo por el dolor que le causó, intentar leer la mente de su maestro- ….sólo quiero saber que te paso!- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

-Nico!...señora Pomfrey! – llamó Leonard.

.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.

- piensa y concéntrate! ¿Que carta tengo? – preguntó Leonard.

- eeh…este… cuatro de diamantes!

- No y no!...porque no quieres concentrarte!...-le arrojo la carta que no había acertado, enojado-….porque no mejor me dices que no te interesa aprender y así no perdemos nuestro tiempo.

-Si quiero aprender! Sólo que a magos normales como "YO" eso de leer la mente no se nos da tan fácil! Como a otros MAGOS PRIVILEGIADOS! – grito furioso.

-vamos! Grita mas fuerte, me parece que en Bulgaria no te han escuchado muy bien!

-lo siento!...es que lo intento pero no puedo...nunca podré hacerlo…

- si te das por vencido antes de luchar! Ya estas perdido! Si admites tu derrota antes de….

-si lo se...lo se... mejor continuemos….- respondió un poco mas relajado.

-que carta tengo en la mano

-respiro profundo, puso su mente en blanco, empezó a concentrarse y de repente lo escuchó, primero era una voz inaudible, luego el volumen fue aumentando, hasta que lo logro-….** (Reina de espadas!...vamos concéntrate, se que puedes….waoo me escuchas! ¿¿me escuchas?)- **Nicolás sonrió- reina de espadas! Y SIII te escucho! Lo logre! Lo logre!- dio un salto quitándose la venda de los ojos.

-sabia que lo harías!...desde ahora podremos comunicarnos mejor Nicolás.-dijo sonriendo afable.- ahora Dante no será necesario para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza.

-puedes confiar en mi!...prometo que jamás te traicionare…hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Nicolás!...- murmuro Leonard-**_(Nicolás, despierta!...vamos no fue para tanto…enclenque, achacoso…jajajaja….vamos no seas nenita, el desmayo déjalo para las mujeres…jajjaja… y deja de quejarte! Jajajajaja )…_**

- cierra la boca…o debería decir deja de parlotear en mi mente…que me duele mucho!...gracias a ti!...basta silencio! Deja de reírte!

- jovencito! Esta bien! ¿Con quien esta hablando?- preguntó preocupada - ¿escucha voces en su mente?..ooh eso es mas grave de lo que imagine..el golpe cuando cayo al suelo debió ser muy fuerte.- analizo la situación muy preocupada.

- **_(jajajaja…prepárate para visitar san mungo querido amigo... jajaja… estoy seguro que te pondrán en el sector para locos…jajjajaja)_**

- y todo gracias a ti… ¿verdad? – respondió Nicolás abriendo los ojos.

- con quien esta hablando jovencito?- volvió a preguntar preocupada la enfermera.

- con Leonard – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¡¿perdón! ¿Esta seguro?...Leonard Yurazheck…esta durmiendo hace cinco horas…mire- dijo apuntando al lado de su cama. Y en efecto Leonard dormía plácidamente.

-Leonard me las pagaras! –Amenazó- yo ya me encuentro bien, ¿puedo irme?-pregunto intentando levantarse de la cama.

-al único lugar que ira será al hospital San mungo – informó la enfermera.

_**-(jajajaja te lo dije!...si no quieres pasar unas vacaciones con un montón de locos...hazte el sonámbulo y vuélvete a dormir… jajjaja… bueno por lo menos hasta que la señora Pomfrey se vaya)**_

Nicolás obedeció y cayó en la cama dormido, la enfermera le cubrió con una manta y se fue también a dormir, ya que había sido una noche muy larga.

-despierta ya se fue – dijo Leonard, sentándose en la cama.

- no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo!

-jajaja….fue divertido... o no?

-baja la voz…y no es divertido cuando uno es la victima – dijo sonriendo – pero aprendí algo….jamás volveré a intentar leerte la mente…esto realmente te absorbe mucha fuerza…de la que carezco querido amigo…jajjajjaja…y no soy una nenita!

-jajajaja…lo siento no quise que desmayaras…pero jamás vuelvas hacerlo mismo!

-no te preocupes aprendí la lección…me dirás quien te mando a la enfermería.

-…..-silencio- …….

-¿acaso no confías en mi? –pegunto Nicolás.

- Draco Malfoy

-¿¿Draco Malfoy?...pero…claro…tenia que ser él...te dije que el era un mortifago…sabia que estaba bajo las ordenes del que no-debe-ser-nombrado…estoy seguro que él lo mando para que te matara!

-no lo se!...creo que no fue una orden de Rittle…no estoy seguro.

- ¿acaso no pudiste leer su mente?... ¿como fue que no pudiste evitar el hechizo que te mando?...se suponerse que leer su mente te da una gran ventaja sobre tu oponente porque sabes lo que piensa hacer…

-Ese fue el problema, no pude…si escuche una parte de lo que pensaba su amigo y él, pero no podía concentrarme al ver como perdía a Hermione.

-Espera…espera...ve más despacio que sabes que soy lento –dijo sonriendo- ¿de que amigo me hablas?...o sea que fue una emboscada?... y como esta eso de que perdiste a Hermione?...

-Zabini, Blaise zabini…el italiano –dijo con sorna- él chico que piensa todo el tiempo en llevarse a la cama a Hermione…o a cualquiera que lleve faldas.

- jajaja…si ya se de quien hablas, ese que la mayor parte del tiempo piensa en los placeres de la vida…que hizo él...continua.

-él no hizo nada o estoy seguro, sólo recuerdo haber escuchado unas voces…

- las de sus pensamientos…-interrumpió Nicolás- y que decían…- a Leonard se le borro la sonrisa que tenia- vamos! Continua que pensaban….¿fue algo grave? Confía en mi….Merlín!

- Pensaban tonterías….- dijo restándole importancia a lo que había escuchado mientras discutía con Hermione.

-pues cuéntame esas tonterías...que la noche va ser larga.

- de acuerdo decían cosas como; "no me lo creo, si es cierto estos dos están liados" "la sangre sucia suplicando, ahora si lo vi todo"…

- Déjame adivinar…esos fueron los pensamientos de Malfoy….- leonard asintió.- si escuchabas sus pensamientos, porque no evitaste….

- Ya te dije que no pude, estaba alterado, nervioso, asustado, aterrado en definitiva no estaba concentrado, jamás pensé que Hermione, tuviera el valor para…

-ay! por favor es de Gryffindor el "valor" es lo que les sobra…lo siento continua no quise interrumpirte.

- para...confesarme…

-waoo… ¿en serio? ¿Te dijo que te amaba? Vaya que Si fue valiente, Hermione no es del tipo de chicas que se atreven a ese tipo de declares, por lo general es del tipo que espera que el chico tome la iniciativa…

- ¡cierra la boca! Yo no dije que ella haya….

-si no hace falta que lo digas, dijiste que estabas, «asustado, nervioso, alterado» aterrado, eso quiere decir que ella te dijo que te ama…felicidades!

-no me las des, es lo peor que me ha podido pasar en mi vida, bueno omitiendo lo otro…prométeme! que no se lo contaras a nadie!

- no es necesario que te prometa nada!...ya sabes que puedes confiarme lo que quieras, pero si te hace sentir mejor…-puso su mano a lado de corazón- juró solemnemente que no diré nada a nadie, ni escribiré lo que me estas contando….¿Feliz?

- infinitamente...-trato de sonreír-…no es porque no confié en ti…sólo que no soportaría que Hermione, pase por el bochorno de que fue rechazada por un idiota, si alguien más se entera, ella será el "hazme reír" de Howgarts.

- dime que paso… ¿Por qué perdiste la concentración? Eso no es muy común en ti…

-Todo empezó esta mañana….

**-.-.-.-.-.Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Buenos Días…Hermione ¿podemos hablar?

Hermione salio distraída por el cuadro de "la señora Gorda" , al escuchar la voz que la atormentaba en sus sueños, se detuvo en seco y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no puedo, estaba muy nerviosa y con mucho sueño, se le había echo costumbre llegar tarde a sus clases , ya que no podía dormir, y se la pasaba dando vueltas en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño y lo lograba pero al amanecer, dándole sólo unas horitas para dormir. Llevaba el cabello mojado y trataba de hacerse el nudo de la corbata sin éxito, cuando atravesó el cuadro para encontrarse con el protagonista de sus sueños.

- ho…hola…¿Leonard?.-cerro y abrió los ojos esperando que Leonard desapareciera- **_("¿Leonard? No lo puedo creer debo seguir soñando, y esta maldita corbata que…espera no pienses en nada…uf!-_**suspiro aliviada- **_casi lo olvido! Dante me dijo que Leonard, no puede leer la mente – _**leonard enarco una ceja- **_gracias a merlín…pero de que quiere hablar, si esta enojado conmigo,..)_**

-Si, soy leonard – dijo esbozando una sonrisa- necesito hablar contigo…¿tienes tiempo?

-no

-¿no?...-pregunto Leonard un poco decepcionado.

- no...Digo…si…pero que sea rápido porque tengo clases con snape y estoy un poco retrasada…. porque no hablamos mientras vamos hacia las mazmorras…

-Estupendo!

- y bien! de que querías hablarme? – pregunto Hermione, bajando las escaleras.

- Es sobre el mal entendido que tuvimos hace un par de semanas atrás, la razón por la que dejaste de hablarme…

-No espera! El que dejo de hablarme fuiste tú!

-No fuiste tú!...bueno no importa…yo no te hable todo este tiempo porque pense que seguías molesta conmigo por la tontería esa que se te ocurrió…

-de que tontería hablas?

- «kiara y yo»…no se de donde sacaste eso de que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de kiara, ella es una linda chica y muy buen amiga a la que aprecio. Jamás jugaría con sus sentimientos.

Hermione se detuvo para mirarle a la cara.

-entonces ¿la quieres?

- Si, ella es una amiga leal.

- no….no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño, te preguntó ¿si la amas?

- ¿amarla? – esa pregunta si le sorprendió.

-¡si!...responde…-espero la respuesta con expectativa aguantando la respiración, de esa respuesta dependía muchas cosas- ¿amas a kiara?

-Noo…

-Y entonces porque pasaste todo el verano con ella?

-¿quien te contó eso?

-dijiste que tenias que ir a pasar las vacaciones con uno de tus tíos y que no podías quedarte a pasar el verano en tu casa, con Dante y conmigo.- continuo ignorando la pregunta de Leonard.- ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué?

- ¿porque?...Espera un momento! no mentí, la casa de mis tíos estaba cerca de la casa de kiara y yo pase unos días en su casa porque ella me invito, no podía recharzr su invitación se vería mal…-dijo tratando de esconder la diversión que le causaba estar explicándole eso a Hermione- y no se a que viene todo esto, me parece que no es relevante donde y con quien haya pasado mis vacaciones. ¿Porque todo este interrogatorio Hermione? – pregunto divertido. Mientras continuaban caminado.

-yo...este…no es que me interese…pero es que kiara es mi amiga y no quiero que nadie...

-nadie juegue con sus sentimientos – termino la frase Leonard, sin poder evitarlo al darse cuenta de su error, trato de repararlo -…eso fue lo que me dijiste la ultima vez que me hablaste , te lo repito yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de kiara , ella es una gran amiga, la quiero como tal.

- ¿y Madelin Adams?

-¿que tiene ella?

- es tu novia?

-¿novia? – se pregunto como si fuera la primera vez que escuchara esa palabra.

- si! Es tu novia….¿y la quieres mucho?...¿hace cuanto están saliendo?... – preguntaba Hermione mientras volvía a intentar hacer el nudo de su corbata. –maldita corbata!

-Detente! – hizo que Hermione se volteara y sujeto sus manos - suelta! Deja que te ayude – empezó hacer el nudo de su corbata con destreza – No, Madelin no es mi novia, no estamos saliendo y si la quiero mucho, también es una buena amiga a la que he aprendido ha apreciar…. Por el momento no tengo novia, prefiero dedicarme a plenitud a los estudios…

- ¿no quieres a nadie? O sea me refiero a alguien que sea especial para ti, debes querer a alguien más que cualquiera.

- por su puesto que si

- ¿a quien quieres?

-a ti…-sonrió- ¡listo! Ahora si, estas perfecta – dijo terminado de hacer el nudo.

-¿a mi?

-claro! Te aprecio mucho eres muy especial para mi, una gran ami…

Hermione no dejo que terminara de hablar, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso que hizo que Leonard olvidara todo, su mente se puso en blanco, nada ni nadie importaba, sólo Hermione y él, fue un beso de cinco segundos con un efecto abrumador, cuando los labios de Hermione rozaron con los suyos, actuó por instinto y correspondió el beso. Una oleada de calor se apodero de él, sentía como las llamas empezaban a surgir, hasta que la magia se rompió con sólo una palabra.

_**-(¡traidor!...Sabias que la amaba…jamás te perdonare! Desde hoy dejas de ser mi hermano…te odio!)**_

_**.-.-.-fin del flash back-.-.-.-**_

**_- _**Dante nos vio…y…- suspiro -…él me odia….intente aclarar las cosas pero no pude…

- ¿Quee? ¿Besaste a Hermione?

-Dante me evita, ni siquiera puedo usar la telepatía con él, -continuo ignorando las preguntas que le hacia su amigo- es como si bloqueara todos mis intentos de acceder a su mente, me ignora, hace como si no existiera y ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él porque su grupito de amigos, no deja que me le acerque...

-no me ignores! Respóndeme! ¿La besaste?

-SI! Maldición! la besé… y me arrepiento!

- ¿porque? Besa tan mal…

- NO es que bese mal!...lo malo fue besarla…¿acaso no entiendes? Perdí a mi hermano…él piensa que lo traicione…¿acaso no me has estado escuchando?...él me odia…

**_-_**si te escuche! - dijo con mala gana- Pero es que me sorprendió mas el «beso» que el «odio» de tu hermano...tranquilo ya se le va a pasar.

-no entiendes! Dante ama a Hermione desde la primera ves que la vio, yo ni siquiera sabia que existía hasta que la presentó.

-si lo recuerdo!...como si fuera ayer!...suspiro recordando, cuando conoció a los dos hermanitos.

Continuará….

.--.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció es nuevo personaje? ¿Alguna queja? ¿Alguna recomendación? Adelante…!

_**REVIEWS go!**_

Los merezco deje de estudiar para escribirles el capitulo :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Dismaclair: **Estos personajes son propiedad de JK y la Warner BROS. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!... ah y los personajes que no reconozcáis son invenciones mías.

**CAPITULO XI**

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

-No entiendes! Dante ama a Hermione desde la primera vez que la vio!… yo ni siquiera sabia que existía hasta que me la presentó.

-si lo recuerdo!...como si fuera ayer!...suspiro recordando, cuando conoció a los dos hermanitos.

**.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.- **

**-** mucho gusto! NicolásDanfort

- lo mismo digo, Leonard Yurazheck

-él es mi hermano Dante.

-Hola…-dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana del tren.

**_-(no seas mal-educado te esta ofreciendo la mano)_ **– Leonard se comunico con su hermano por telepatía y Dante volteo para ofrecerle también la mano.

-lo siento estaba un poco distraído, ¿tú también eres nuevo?**- **preguntó Dante.

-No…este es mi tercer año en Howgarts, soy de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-ah…interesante…-dijo aún viendo por la ventana, Leonard se sentó y se puso a leer un libro, mientras que Nicolás se acerco a la ventana , para ver que era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de Dante, sólo vio el acostumbrado y tradicional encuentro de bienvenida de año que tenían Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

- ya vuelvo! – dijo Leonard saliendo del compartimiento.

-trae algo para comer! –dijo Dante aún mirando por la ventana.

- ¿a quien estas mirando? – pregunto Nicolás, para entablar conversación.

- A la futura madre de mis hijos- respondió sonriendo- ya vuelvo! Tengo que bajar para conocerla...

-¿a quien?

Dante salio echo un vendaval por la puerta del compartimiento, y Nicolás lo siguió. Y se detuvieron en la escalinata para subir al tren…

- ¿a quien quieres conocer? – volvió a preguntar Nicolás

- A esa chica.

-Hay muchas chicas allá afuera…

- la que me interesa es la más linda de todas…- dijo apuntando al grupo de Gryffindors que discutía con un rubio- ¿tiene novio?...oh merlín! Si tiene novio ¿que voy hacer? No podría sopórtalo!...espera desde cuando…que tenga un novio es un impedimento…

-¿te refieres a Hermione?

-a Her...ma… ¿que?

- Hermione así se llama o la que te gusta es Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Pansy parkinson? que nombre mas feo! La que me gusta es la castaña que le esta diciendo idiota, perdedor, pusilánime, niñito de mamá al rubio…jajajajaja…vaya que es ingeniosa – murmuro.

-Draco Malfoy…-enarco una ceja- y como sabes lo que le esta diciendo, si estamos a metros de ellos, yo no escucho nada, debes tener un oído muy fino.

- Por favor! No estoy seguro de lo que le esta diciendo…pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no le esta diciendo cosas lindas, sólo hay que mirarles las caras…están que echan chispas por los ojos…se ven muy enojados…¿como dijiste que se llamaba él rubio?

-Malfoy Draco, es de slytherin

- ¿Malfoy? Creo haberlo escuchado en otra parte…bueno no importa! aquí lo que importa es Hermi...Hermione…lo dije bien!...Que nombre más original.

-¿te gusta?

-si es preciosa.

-me refiero al nombre.

-ah! Si también...bueno me gusta todo de ella…

-pero si no la conoces…

-¡si! ¡Tienes razón! Así que empieza dime todo lo que sepas de ella! – exigió Dante mientras volvían al compartimiento.

- la verdad es que no se mucho! No somos muy amigos…

-debe ser muy inteligente…

-¡si! Es bastante inteligente, es una sabelotodo, nunca sale de la biblioteca, me sorprende que no este en Ravenclaw, es muy inteligente, es responsable y muy exigente cuando se trata de respetar las reglas.

-¿es cariñosa?...debe serlo con la cara de ángel que tiene.

-¿Quién tiene cara de angel? –preguntó Leonard.

-la futura madre de mis hijos…-sonrió-…me casare con ella –dijo Dante suspirando, volviendo a sentarse al lado de la ventana.

- ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?

-se enamoro…creo que fue amor a primera vista.

-¡ah! Una chica…ya se le pasara.-Dijo restándole importancia.

-¡No! Mírala, ella no es como todas ¿la ves? Es linda… ella es especial… ¿verdad que es toda una belleza? Mira su pelo…castaño…me encanta!

-si...si…lo que digas…es linda – dijo Leonard de mala gana, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

- Pero si ni siquiera la has visto!

- Y no me interesa verla! Mañana se te pasara como siempre...ahora déjame leer tranquilo.

- ¡ves! Después dices que no comparto nada contigo...y es por tu culpa!

- ¡ya! De acuerdo ¿donde esta ese angel? – dijo leonard de mala gana.

- ya subió al tren!...olvídalo…cuando la conozca te la presentare…y la trataras bien, serás atento porque será tú futura cuñada…-le advirtió-…Nicolás dime …¿tiene novio?

-¿novio? Creo que no, pero se rumorea que entre ella y Harry Potter hay un amorío…. - contó Nicolás.

-odio a Harry Potter.

-¿pero porque? si no lo conoces…- exclamó Nicolás.

-claro que lo conozco...quien no conoce al Gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido, el niño que derroto a Voldemort…bla, bla, bla…auch! ¿Y ahora que te pasa? –pregunto molesto a su Hermano, que le había dado un codazo para que se callara. Al percatarse que Nicolás, se había puesto pálido al escuchar el nombre del que- no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Disculpa a Dante! A veces no mide sus palabras.

-si lo siento! Y lamento la muerte de tus padres – dijo Dante preocupado.- tienes que saber sobrellev…

-¿tú como sabes lo de mis padres? – pregunto Nicolás sorprendido.

Dante trago saliva, y intento buscar una salida al lió en que se había metido, Leonard le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación y eso no ayudaba en nada a su concentración.

-lo leí en el profeta…-se apresuro a responder.

-la noticia de la muerta de mis padres nunca salio publicado en el profeta.

-tú que sabes tenias cinco o cuatro años… ¡rayos!- Dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no seguir hablando más de la cuenta, aunque ya lo había echo.

.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.

- si lo recuerdo…y ese fue el primer paso para que te convirtieras en mi mejor amigo- dijo Nicolás – tranquilo, el enojo se le va ha pasar, tú mejor que nadie sabe que Dante es Volátil y voluble…veras que mañana al enterarse de que estas en la enfermería se le olvida el enojo y viene a verte, preocupado y asustado…"la sangre es más fuerte".

-Espero que tengas razón…-dijo acomodándose para dormir-…creo que ya es hora de dormir.

-No, hoy no vas a dormir hasta que me digas que es lo que sentiste cuando besaste a Hermione!...- Leonard se cubrió con la almohada la cabeza para no escucharlo.- no te servirá de nada negar lo que sentiste!...venga! Cuenta que paso por tú mente ese instante!...Leo ….-le lanzo su almohada- te estoy hablando cobarde!

Continuara….!

Gracias!

ChicaMalfoy

Angélica

gryreinadecorazones

PIOJITO

Arsami

mikitoooo

CiNtHiA

silviota

ChicaMalfoy

adrianita )

Wan!

Arsami

Gabriela Riddle

Aino: no tengo tu correo XD

lestelada

MaNnA

ADDIO

**REVIEWS GO!**

La próxima actualización es hasta llegar a los 70 reviews, XD si llegamos a setenta hasta la mañana:) ese mismo día subo el siguiente capitulo "Tormenta" un capitulo dedicado especialmente a Dr/ Herm. A todas las que quieren agregarme a su messeger mi correo es: isabelita 0076 hotmail…


	13. Chapter 13

_Declaración:_ Estos personajes son de propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner BROS. Y los que no reconozcan son de invención mía.

**CAPITULO XII**

**TORMENTA**

Amaneció, el cielo estaba nublado, amenazando en desatarse una terrible tormenta, los cielos, la tierra y los árboles se preparaban para una fuerte lluvia con truenos. Y en Howgarts la tormenta de sentimientos encontrados daría comienzo. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando un susto de muerte a Leonard y Nicolás que estaban jugando «Pokar».

-Hermione…-murmuro Leonard viéndola que se acercaba hasta donde ellos estaban.

-**_("bueno creo que mejor los dejo solos)- _**le dijo Nicolás a Leonard.

**_-("tú no te muevas de donde estas")-_** le ordenó Leonard.

- hola Nicolás… ¿tú también te peleaste con Malfoy?

-hola Hermione!...no, la razón por la que estoy en la enfermería es porque perdí el conocimiento…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Que paso?... ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto preocupada – ¿necesitas algo?

**- **no nada no te preocupes… ¿y tú que haces por aquí?

**-**ah! Vine a visitar a Leonard – respondió como si recién se acordara del motivo de la visita a la enfermería-…hola Leonard… ¿Cómo estas?

-bien…gracias por visitarme…no debiste molestarte…- dijo mirando las cartas que tenia en sus manos.

-no es ninguna molestia! Harry y Ron desean que recuperes pronto…

- Dale las gracias a ambos….

- ¿necesitan algo para no aburrirse? Si quieren les puedo traer algún libro o una revista…

- ¿en serio no seria mucha molestia, si te pido que me traigas un pay de frutilla – pidió Nicolás alegre.

-claro que no… ¿algo más?

-bueno, como no saldré de la enfermería hasta mañana podrías prestarme tus apuntes de runas antiguas y aritmacia, es que necesito estudiar para…-continuo Nicolás aprovechando el momento.

-claro Nicolás, aquí tengo, los apuntes de esas materias, toma… - dijo alcanzándole dos cuadernos y un pergamino- y tu Leonard… ¿no vas a querer algo?

-No...por el momento prefiero descansar.

El ambiente estaba tenso, acompañado de un silencio que no ayudaba en nada a los nervios de Hermione, no era fácil volverlo a ver después lo que había pasado. Suspiro y acoplo todas sus fuerzas para hablar con naturalidad, y fingir que la razón de su visita también era otra. Su orgullo no le permitía correr a sus brazos y peguntarle si estaba bien, en cambio pudo salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, hablarle como los viejos amigos que fueron y que esperaba que continuaran siendo.

- Bueno la verdadera razón por la que viene…es porque quería que me cuentes…que fue lo que realmente paso, entre Malfoy y Tú….- apuntó Hermione.

-no hay mucho que decir….- barajaba las cartas que tenia en sus manos distraídamente-… ¿por ciento como te enteraste?

-Soy prefecta ¿recuerdas? –dijo sonriendo y sujetando la mano que estaba vendada.-¿te duele mucho?

**_-("¡ahora que tienes que explicar! Es obvio me la quitaste sabiendo cuanto la quería… ¡ojala! Malfoy hubiera echo bien su trabajo y te hubiera lanzado una maldición imperdonable…")- _**le****reclamó Dante que estaba parado en la puerta de la enfermería viendo la conmovedora escena de Hermione sujetando la mano de su hermano.

- No…pero…- trato de defenderse al escuchar a su Hermano. Hizo que hermanione le soltara la mano y trato de levantarse de la cama –Dante! Espera!...- Dante cerro la puerta y Leonard Trataba de comunicarse con él-**_("Dante! No es lo que parece deja que te explique..")_**

**_-_** ¿que paso? ¿Por qué se fue Dante? – preguntó Hermione sin entender lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- es obvio ¿no? – murmuro entre dientes Nicolás.

-Hermione…gracias por tu visita, pero no debiste venir, en este momento eres la última persona a la que quería ver – dijo Leonard agachando la cabeza.

Para Hermione, eso fue como una bofetada que la volvió la realidad.

- bien!...lo siento no quería importunarte con mi visita. No te preocupes no volveré a hacerlo…- dijo levantando la cabeza – Nicolás espero que te mejores pronto y el pay de frutilla de lo mando con Ron.

-gracias Hermione, no le hagas caso a Leonard…el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy duro…desvaría un poco…

- No te preocupes Nicolás…. Adiós. –dijo Hermione saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería con el corazón hecho trizas.

La enfermería quedo en silencio mientras que Nicolás, trataba de comprender a su amigo, pero no podía.

- Leo eres un idota!...¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-si

-pues no parece! Porque estas tan tranquilo!…- protesto Nicolás-…acabas de herir el corazón de una chica y lo peor es que también lastimaste su orgullo.

-No me interesa! Lo único que me importa en este momento es Dante!...él vino a verme porque estaba preocupado y Hermione lo arruino con su visita!

-espero que no te arrepientas por haberla trato de esa manera.

- Basta! Yo se lo que hago, si Hermione no se vuelve atravesar en mi vida… voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. –concluyo Leonard.

La prefecta de gryffindor, estaba echa una furia, esa rabia la estaba consumiendo, tenia ganas de gritar pero no podía, porque si lo hacia la tildarían de loca, la mejor solución a su problema de ira, seria desquitarse con los Slytherin que tenia en sus manos. Llego al aula de transformaciones, se escuchaban risas, abrió la puerta, para ver quienes estaban dentro del curso, eran los dos slytherin que tenían que cumplir su castigo bajo su supervisión, Draco Malfoy se encontraba recostado encima de una de las mesas y Blaise Zabini sentado en el escritorio del profesor de transformaciones, mientras que las escobas embrujadas hacían el trabajo que ellos tenían que hacer. Hermione cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que Draco y Zabini dieran un salto de sus cómodos lugares y se pusieran de pie.

-ah! Sólo es Granger! –dijo Draco volviendo a echarse en la mesa.- ¿Qué quieres Granger?

Hermione se acerco hasta donde estaba Draco.

- quiero…-empezó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

Draco se había levantado y se puso más cerca de Hermione y le susurro al oído.

-¡claro!...a parte de un "novio"…– dijo habiendo comillas con los dedos.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, la furia de Hermione se elevo hasta el limite y explotó sin poder evitarlo, agarro a Draco por la túnica y lo empujó con fuerza a hacia la mesa donde instantes atrás el estaba echado.

-quiero que cierres! Tú maldita boca Malfoy! Y yo voy a supervisarlos mientras cumplen su castigo…

-uy! que carácter, me preguntó si es por ese carácter que no tienes novio y todos te rechazan…

-a mi _nadie _me ha rechazado.

- y entonces… ¿porque estas tan amargada Granger?

-¡amargada tú madre! por tener un hijo _perdedor_!

Draco no se molesto, hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Granger se que estas disfrutando nuestra proximidad forzada, pero yo no, así que quita tus sucias manos de mi camisa nueva, que la estas ensuciando!.

Hermione no se había percatado de que estaba prácticamente encima de Draco sujetándole de la camisa, al darse cuenta lo soltó como si quemara.

- ¡empiecen a limpiar! – Ordeno Hermione – Y sin magia…-agrego al ver que Draco trataba de conjurar el hechizo para limpiar con magia – el profesor Miller dijo que su castigo era limpiar este lugar sin magia…así que manos a la obra – dijo sonriente.

-¿y si no, que?...- la desafió molesto - a mi ninguna sangre sucia me va decir lo que tengo que hacer….

-Malfoy….pues lo vas a tener que hacer si no quieres ser suspendido del equipo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué? Tú no puedes… - interrumpió Blaise que hasta ese momento había sido un testigo silencioso de la pelea de su amigo y Hermione.

- yo no…pero el profesor de transformaciones SI!...así que empiecen!

Ambos chicos no podían hacer nada, sólo obedecer, y si no hacían caso a la prefecta tendrían que despedirse del equipo de Quidditch, no tenían alternativa, Blaise rezongando por lo bajo agarro una escoba y empezó a barrer, protestando cosas como; « esto es injusto! Yo ni siquiera saque mi varita» « maldición! Ojala Yurazheck este sufriendo» « ¡Genial! estoy castigado! y todo porque a Drakito se le ocurrió jugar a las maldiciones» «¿porque a mi merlín? Que te hice!...respóndeme…sabré que me escuchas si le lanzas una maldición a la sangre sucia…-espero la señal-…estupendo me dejas solo…», zabini continuaba con su labor tratando de entablar una conexión con _Merlín._

Mientras que Draco Malfoy se quedo parado mirando a Hermione, por su mente pasaban muchas preguntas como; «¿Por qué diablos estoy castigado?»«¿Por qué lance ese hechizo?» «¿Por qué me tenia que importar, que la rechazará?»«¿en que estabas pensando Draco Malfoy?»«¿Por qué actué de esa manera? si yo quiero que la sangre sucia sufra!»«¿Y Por qué estoy parado como un idiota delante de la sangre sucia?» «a quien quiero engañar, yo tengo la respuesta para todas esas malditas preguntas. Y la única respuesta a todas esas preguntas tiene un nombre. Hermione Granger» «!Maldición!» -Draco golpeo con los puños cerrados la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa malfoy? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? – Preguntó con voz fingida de preocupación- ay pobre Draquito ¿también te rechazaron? No me sorprende eres….

- A mi nadie me rechaza Granger! aun no ha nacido la mujer que pueda decirme «No» - respondió volviendo a la realidad, ante la provocación de la gryffindor.

- ¿no te parece que estas siendo muy pretencioso?

- No…nadie se resiste a mis encantos – respondió Draco con pedantería

-ja,ja,ja…si claro! Yo te puedo dar una larga lista de mujeres, que si podrían…

- Para encabezar la lista…supongo que tú…-interrumpió sonriendo.

- por supuesto que si! – Respondió altiva y molesta por la sonrisa petulante de Draco Malfoy- ¡soy inmune a tú veneno!

- ¿así? Entonces…probemos si es cierto –dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione.

Hermione trago saliva, no sabia ha lo que se refería Draco con eso de «probemos» ¿probar que? ¿Probar como, la cercanía de Malfoy, la ponía nerviosa, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, como mariposas revoloteando, su mente se puso en blanco, sólo podía mirar los ojos grises que la miraban intensamente. Era mágico.

- si quieren los puedo dejar solos – interrumpió Blaise Zabini con sorna.

La magia se esfumo. Hermione rompió el contacto visual y se dirigió donde estaba Blaise Zabini, mientras que Draco quedo confundido y sin saber que es lo pretendía demostrar.

-("¿_Que diablos me esta pasando?...pero tenia tantas ganas de besarla...¿que? no, no y no esto no puede estar pasándome…ella sólo es una Sangre sucia…ella es inferior a mi…si mi padre se enterara de que desee besar a una sangre sucia…me mataría!...YO la ODIO, odio Hermione, odio Hermione, odio Hermione…_- se dio cuenta de su error y se corrigió – _odio a la sangre sucia, odio a la sangre sucia, odio a la sangre sucia, odio a la sangre sucia_ –se repetía para si mismo como si intentara volver a creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.")

- Zabini! no te mueves de donde estas! Continua barriendo que te falta mucho! Y Malfoy deja de pensar tanto que es muy peligroso para un slytherin, empieza a desempolvar esos estantes –ordeno sonriente. – Quidditch, Quidditch…Quidditch.–repitió Hermione.- lo que puede hacer la pasión por ese juego.- decía mientras se sentaba en un pupitre para a leer su libro de "encantamientos", lo más alejado posible de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, levanto un pequeño trapo blanco y empezó a desempolvar los libros de mala gana, sin quitar su vista de Hermione, que ya estaba inmersa en el libro que leía.

-("_que ironía…me castigaron por hacer pagar sus lágrimas y ella se encarga de hacerme cumplir el castigo_…– Draco estornudo por el polvo- _¡rayos!") _

- ¿que pasó, el niñito de mamá no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de labores – dijo Hermione con sorna.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Granger…No…y por eso me voy! –dijo tirando al suelo el trapo que sostenía.

- ni si te ocurra abrir esa puerta Malfoy! Sin terminar tú castigo! – exclamó sonriente- bueno…si quieres vete! Estoy segura que tu equipo se las arreglara muy bien sin ti…. – eso fue suficiente para que Malfoy frenara en seco y se diera la vuelta enojado para recoger el trapo que había tirado.

-¡maldita! sangre sucia – mascullo Draco.

-tranquilo Draco! Ya casi terminamos...- le animo su amigo- deja que yo desempolve y tú acomoda los papeles que están encima el escritorio…

- No…Malfoy terminara de desempolvar todos esos libros.

- no importa Blaise! Continúa…

-pero Draco…tu tienes…

-te dije que continuaras…- le ordenó Draco – yo se lo que hago…-dijo sonriendo de lado.

- _¡va Bene!….-_ dijo Blaise resignado – _Dio mió! io no capisco!_

Mientras Blaise continuaba protestando en su idioma natal, minutos después, Draco empezó a estornudar sin parar, trataba de aflojarse el nudo de la corbata como si le faltara aire, Hermione al ver la dificultad de respirar que tenia Draco Malfoy, dejo caer su libro y corrió a su lado para ayudarlo.

-Malfoy! ¿¡Estas bien?

-no esta bien! Acaso no lo ves…es alérgico al polvo- informo zabini.

- Malfoy ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras alérgico al polvo? – empezó a preguntar realmente preocupada.

-que piensas que trataba de insinuarte, cuando le dije que yo me encargaría de desempolvar esos libros! – Protestó Blaise, también preocupado. – Draco, Tranquilo trata de respirar…tú eres la responsable de todo esto Granger!

- suficiente! Deja tus reclamos para otro momento…. Ayúdame a llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería!...malfoy! ¿me escuchas? _("oh merlín! perdió el conocimiento! Y la culpa es toda mía! No debí de empeñarme a que él desempolvara…")-_ levanta a Malfoy!

- eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no me des ordenes –protesto Zabini – sujetando a Draco por la cintura…

Hermione paso una de sus manos por la cintura del rubio y el brazo izquierdo de Draco lo colgó en su cuello entrelazando sus manos con las suyas para mejor comodidad. Prácticamente era como si lo estuviera abrazando. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería lo recostaron encima de una de las primeras camas.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido al Señor Malfoy? – pregunto la Señora Pomfrey

- No se… se desmay…

- no es cierto! – Blasie la interrumpió – Granger si sabe lo que le paso! Fue su culpa! Ella sabia que Draco era alérgico y lo puso a Desempolvar unos libros viejos! Sabiendo el riesgo que corría la salud de Draco Malfoy…

-Señorita Granger como pudo arriesgar la salud de un alumno! Pensé que era mas sensata!

-lo siento, pero yo no sabia que él era alérgico...

-por favor! A quien tratas de engañar, yo te dije que él era alérgico! – siguió lanzado mentiras.

-no es cierto! –protesto Hermione. – no mientas! Zabini…

Leonard que aun continuaba en la enfermaría, despertó con todo el alboroto que se había armado, reconoció la voz de Hermione, y empezó a escuchar más voces, eran voces de dos hombres, una era de Blaise Zabini y la otra de Draco Malfoy, pero este ultimo estaba recostado en la cama, parecía inconciente.

- _("Fue más fácil de lo que imagine…Granger cayo con un truco tan simple, es tan ilusa la pobre! Jajajaja – _reía Draco malfoy, aún supuestamente inconciente_.")_

_-(" jajaja…ahora si me las voy a cobrar Granger! no me importa la cantidad de mentiras que tenga que decir para que te castiguen! Aún no has escuchado mi mejor repertorio de embustes…jajaja_" –decía para si mismo Blaise Zabini.)

-shh…silencio! Vayan a discutir afuera –ordeno la enfermera.- tengo pacientes que están descansando…señorita Granger por favor acompañe al señor zabini a la puerta y luego regrese a ayudarme porque hoy tengo muchos pacientes que atender...

-con mucho gusto! –Respondió Hermione – Zabini fuera! Regresa a limpiar el aula de Transformaciones.

- ¿que?...- Zabini abrió la boca desmesuradamente, atónito al giro repentino que tuvo la situación.

- que vayas a terminar tu castigo! –Repitió Hermione sonriente.- vamos! Que esperas! largo! Sal de aquí – dijo empujando a Blaise aun impactado hacia la salida de la enfermería.

Hermione regreso y ayudo a la enfermera a preparar la poción que haría que Draco Malfoy se repusiera totalmente. La poción que le entrego Hermione a la enfermera hizo que Draco abriera los ojos, en realidad Draco simulo que la poción había ayudado en su mejoría, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle una mirada de odio a Hermione, aunque por dentro moría de la risa al ver la cara de preocupación de la prefecta y para aumentar más la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione, Draco continuo tosiendo y estornudando cada que podía, La enfermera se dispuso a preparar una poción que era muy complicada de realizar, debido a que su realización con llevaba tener tiempo para su realización y en ese momento lo que le faltaba era tiempo, porque cinco alumnos de primer año se habían intoxicado probando una supuesta poción de origen dudoso y les habían dicho que servia para convertirse en "los mejores magos sobre la faz de la tierra", los pobres incautos habían caído en una pesada broma, la enfermera los atendió a todos.

Mientras que Hermione terminaba de preparar la poción, las hiervas utilizadas para su realización tendrían que ayudar a que la respiración del rubio mejorara. Y efecto la respiración de Draco mejoro «_milagrosamente_», en toda esa tarde que había estado en la enfermería ni si quiera había dirigido una sola mirada en dirección de las camas del fondo donde estaba Leonard y Nicolás, a este ultimo no le importo mucho por que la mayor parte se la paso durmiendo y cuando estaba despierto leía los apuntes de Hermione y hablaba muy poco con Leonard, y sólo para decir cosas como; « Hermione es una chica muy inteligente, ¿Qué hace en gryffindor? » «Que buenos apuntes tiene»,«me parece que Hermione podría ser una excelente medimaga, mira como cuida a Malfoy» esa conversación no ayudaba mucho a Leonard, por eso ignoraba a Nicolás y simulaba dormir, cuando escuchaba a su amigo mencionar algo referente a Hermione y lo que más le molestaba era que ella no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada, era como si él no estuviera postrado en una cama por culpa de Draco Malfoy, era como si no existiera, toda la preocupación de Hermione se concentraba en la serpiente que lo había mandado a la enfermería.

- Señora Pomfrey! ¿A donde va? –preguntó Hermione preocupada porque la dejara sola en la enfermería.

-Hermione no tardare, iré a buscar unos ingredientes que necesito, ya no hay nada más que hacer, todo esta bajo control, por favor podrías ordenar ese desastre –dijo apuntando la mesa que estaba junto a la cama de Draco.

-claro.

-Hermione! No te muevas de aquí hasta que no regrese y no permitas que nadie entre.-ordenó.

La puerta se cerro y hermione quedo atrapada en la enfermería. Empezó a limpiar el desorden cuando un grupo de chicas con túnicas de color verde ingresaron a la enfermería.

-ooh! Draquito!...Blaise nos contó que estabas en la enfermería – dijo una voz chillona.

-Parkinson, es mejor que te retires, podrás ver a Malfoy cuando la Señora Pomfrey te lo permita, en este momento ella no esta y dejo la orden de que ninguna visita puede ingresar a la enfermería .-exclamó hermione ante el bullicio que empezaron a hacer las tres chicas- Silencio!

-tu no eres nadie para callarme! Sangre sucia! – soltó Pansy.

-si rata de biblioteca! – Secundo katterin, una chica de pelo negro y ojos negros, bastante más alta que la prefecta.- mejor quítate de nuestro camino que vinimos a ver a Draco!

-él esta durmiendo! Porque no mejor vienen mañana y…

Una voz más dulce y tierna, distintita a las dos anteriores la interrumpió.

-Hermione, es así como te llamas ¿verdad, por favor deja que veamos a Draco sólo un momento, te prometo que no lo despertaremos… ¿si? –dijo Amy.

-es que la enfermera Pomfrey dijo que….

-por favor! Sólo será unos segundos…minutos- se corrigió al ver la cara que ponía Pansy.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero Malfoy esta dormido y….

- ¿Quién esta dormido? –preguntó con tono burlón, Malfoy.

- Tú! –respondió Hermione incrédula.

- ya que Draco esta despierto….tu excusa no tiene valides – exclamó furiosa Katterin.

-Draquito! Estas bien! – Pansy corrió a abrazar y dar pequeños besos en la cabeza de Draco Malfoy.

-Si Pansy! Ahora suéltame! – ordeno Malfoy poniendo su acostumbrada de asco.

-¿Malfoy que paso? –preguntó preocupada katterin.

-nada que les importe. –respondió seco.

-no deberías tratarnos de esta manera, sólo nos preocupamos por ti! –reclamó Katterin.

- déjennos solos –ordenó Malfoy, mirando a Amy que no había abierto la boca desde que sus amigas empezaron a mostrar su preocupación por el rubio. Pansy y Katterin salieron refunfuñando de la enfermería dejando a Amy.

- acércate…-ordenó el rubio - …vamos! No pienso comerte….-se corrigió mirando a Hermione que seguía limpiando una mancha del suelo -…hoy no!...pero mañana será otro día. – sonrió.

-Estaba preocupada por ti! –dijo al fin Amy sentándose en su cama.

- No parece.

-claro que si lo estoy! –protestó Amy.

-demuéstralo.

- pero como? Acaso no vez la cara de susto que llevo – dijo inocentemente Amy. Malfoy lanzó una carcajada. – no te rías…odio cuando te haces la burla de mi - protestó.

-es que eres tan tonta….- volvió a reír- …quise decir inocente.

-Draco Malfoy! Ya te dije que me molesta que ha…- Draco la calló con un apasionado beso, que la dejo sin respiración y a Hermione con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Malfoy termino el beso sonriente.

- ahora vete! -le ordeno fríamente Draco.

Amy que aun no Salía de su estupenda sorpresa. Asintió con la cabeza y salio de la enfermería con una enorme sonrisa. Draco esperaba ansioso que Hermione empezara a Hablar, reclamar, preguntar, lo que sea, le servia para romper el silencio, trato a Amy de esa manera tan ruda, porque sabia que Hermione, no se aguantaría y empezaría a defender a las mujeres. Y no se equivoco, en parte.

-wao! Malfoy! ¿Así que tienes novia, y por lo que veo una muy tonta! –empezó Hermione sonriente.

-inocente – le corrigió Draco con sorna.

-da igual…yo pensé que Pansy era tu novia…-continuó despreocupada -…lo sorprendente fue como la niña rubia esta…¿Cómo se llama tu novia Malfoy?

- Lawrence Banks

- bueno! Lawrence Banks…tu novia…dejo que Pansy te abrazara y te llenara de besos cuand…

- y que tiene de sorprendente eso.–la interrumpió.-lo sorprendente es que tú «pienses»- respondió con su acostumbrado tono de burla.

-ja, ja…ja que gracioso – contesto con sorna y arrastrando las palabras como lo hacia Malfoy- pero siendo ella, tu novia no debería permitir ese tipo de escenitas melosas porq…

-y tú no lo permitirías Granger?

-claro que no!

-así que eres celosa….

-No.

-¿Y entonces?

- yo lo llamó cuidar lo que es mió. - respondió Hermione sin darse cuenta el rumbo que había tomando la conversación.

-ah! Pues yo lo llamó a eso "CELOS" - dijo Draco sonriente.

-espera! ¿Por qué rayos estoy hablando contigo de esto? Si yo tuviera un novio lo primero que me aseguraría es que no sea como tú…y por el resto no tendría que preocuparme!...

- eeh! Detente ahí! Granger… lo que dijiste es que si estuvieras en el lugar de Amy! No dejarías que nadie se me acercara…waao así que envidias a mi novia en secreto... bueno ahora que lo se…ya no es un secreto...¿no Granger? - Draco dejo a Hermione más sorprendida y la miraba con suficiencia y sonriente, que era lo que más le molestaba a la castaña.

-brincos dieras Malfoy! No estoy loca para envidiar a la tonta de tú novia!...antes preferiría ir al Tibet en traje de baño….

-¿Tibet?...y traje de baño…suena interesante.

- muérete Malfoy!

-si te hiciera caso… ¿que harías sin mi? - replico con sorna.

- si tú no existieras! Este mundo seria perfecto!.. (n/a: Estoy en contra de ese pensamiento! ¬¬.)-bailaría en tu tumba!

-Hermione! No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, eso suena tan egoísta - interrumpió la enfermera..- acabo de ver a un grupo de chicas que me dijeron que les permitiste ingresar a….

-no…no es cierto -intento defenderse Hermione.- nadie entro en la enfermería.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿es cierto lo que la señorita Granger dice?

-no señora Pomfrey, Granger dejo que una tropa de chifladas me despertara-respondió Draco con cara de inocente. Mientras que Hermione no salía de su asombró, ella dejo que las visitas de malfoy ingresaran , pero lo mino que esperaba es que malfoy no la Delatara. Miro al rubio con furia retenida.

-¿Qué?...-levanto los hombros-… yo no se mentir –dijo con cinismo.

Hermione regreso cansada a su sala común donde Harry y ron la esperaba molestos y preocupados.

-Hermione… ¿De donde vienes?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

-de la enfermería –respondió lacónicamente.

-pero que hacías en la enfermería a estas horas? –pregunto furioso Ronald Weasley.

-Draco Malfoy….castigo….inconciente….mi responsabilidad….- respondiendo de mala gana bostezando.

-¿que? Explícate mejor que no te entiendo – dijo Ron molesto ante la respuesta recibida- Se que la existencia de Draco Malfoy es un castigo y …SI…sabemos que es un completo inconciente y que tiene que ver tu responsabilidad con eso…

- Harry….- miro al niño de ojos verdes casi suplicando- estoy muy casada y tengo mucho sueño, mañana les cuento ¿les parece? ….Ron tranquilízate, no es nada grave pero cuando mañana te cuente, ambos reirán mucho….se los aseguro…buenas noches! –dijo corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres. Hermione espero que el día de mañana fuera mejor que el día que había tenido. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se tiene que perder y Hermione aun la conservaba.

Continuara……

.-.-.-.-..-.-

hola! ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, en el anterior capitulo no puede responder algunos reviews, y a continuación respondo a sus RR.

Clarisaaa: hola clarisaaa :) gracias tu RR numero 70! Se da esta actualización tan rápida.

Angélica: hola niña! Gracias por tu RR y la verdad es que ese arreglo que pides es imposible de complacer…lo siento, pide otra cosa :) ¿si?

Maria gracia: hola! Al fin pude subir el capitulo:) espero que te guste haz que llegue tu opinión a mi correo si es que no puedes dejar review. ¿si? Ayer chate con vos, pero cuando volví ya no te encontré en el messeger.

Mikitoooo-. Hola mikitoooo! Que alegría me da cuando recibo tus RR, se que he dejado de actualizara amor e ilusiones, pero pronto subiré un cap. :) así que odias a los hermanitos ¬¬ jajjaja pues ni que hacerle, ni modo :) deja ese odio y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Recuerdo que desde hace rato estas pidiendo un gran beso de Dr.y Herm, muy pronto, muy pronto todo a su tiempo. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo?

val : holaaa val! Pues la verdad creo que NO, jajjajaja es que es la única forma que ustedes me dejen sus comentarios, tómalo como si fuera mi sueldo, yo escribo y ustedes pagan con sus críticas, opiniones, etc. A mi me parece justo ¿a ti no? ¿Porque:) además son poquitos los RR que pido. Asiq ue espero tu rr para este cap también ¬¬.

Arsami: bienvenida de nuevo! Jajaja pues sip! te perdiste por un buen tiempo, pero acepto tus disculpas! Jajaja :) tranquila yo se que debiste estar muy ocupada, a veces pasa que no tienes tiempo para nada, jajaja y si, hermione tiene una suerte! ¬¬ ojala yo pudiera tener solo uno, me conformo con Draco jajajajjaa ¿y a vos cual te gustaría? (aclárame algo cuando dices " k pegue q tiene" te refieres a que "tiene suerte con los chicos" porque yo lo entiendo así, es que hay términos que en otros países se entienden de otra forma, por cierto de donde sos? )

Gryreinadecorazones: Holaaa:) me alegra que sigas todavía el fic.!"! Me pone felizzz, ehh como que muy cortito? Mis manos y el teclado dicen lo contrario! Ese capitulo me costo escribirlo, tenia que ser preciso y tener esencia, ¿crees que lo logre? porque una mis lectoras me dijo que escribo mucho, aunque sea solo una de la queja me gusta escuchar y hacer caso a sus opiniones, bueno y este capitulo es más largo que el anterior por tu RR:) así que te gusta Antuan! Que bien!. Empecé a leer tú fic, esta interesante! Y tienes razón en lo importante que es recibir reviews de aliento, que te digan que lo que escribes vale la pena, y nos incentiven a seguir escribiendo, porque la verdad es que escribimos sin fines de lucro lo hacemos solo par divertirnos y también para mejor la redacción que tenemos, yo lo hago por lo segundo quiero mejorar mi redacción es por eso que pido sus criticas, porque quiero convertirme en escritora. Se que es un sueño pero como dicen; no cuesta nada soñar! .Vaya que si haces muchas cosas, teatro, tareas, etc. Eso me servirá para terminar de crear el personaje, muy pronto te haré llegar algo. Jajaja casi te derrites con Dante? Eh!XD eso responde mi pregunta a si te gustó el capitulo :)..ah y acepto tu oferta de que me recomiendes mi fic! Claro si es que sigue en pie, no respondí a tu anterior RR por falta de tiempo, por que mi hermano tenia que utilizar la computadora.

Silviota: hola! siii al fin! Algo de la pareja… ¿que te pareció el capitulo? Jajajaaja te pareció que fue muy fuerte! Más adelante Hermione también se desquitara tanto sufrimiento,…tranquila. :) todo a su tiempo! Ok:)

ChicaMalfoy : Hi! Nooo, ¬¬ no es chantaje! Yo no hago chantajes jajajaja si lo se, tal ves pareció chantaje pero no fue así! Sólo exijo mi pago! Con sus preciosos reviews! Espero que el capitulo haya sido lo suficientemente largo :) como lo pediste. :) ¿Qué te aprecio el capitulo?.

CiNtHiA: holap! . quien las entiende! Primero se quejan porque los capítulos son muy largos y otras porque es muy corto! ¿a quien hago caso? este capitulo es mas amplio, es pero que no te quejes por eso :) y actualice ni bien se completaron los setenta:) cuidate mucho niña! Espero tus comentarios como siempre :)

Aino: aino! Mi maravillosa amiga! Que desde el inicio no me ha dejado sola:) Gracias de verdad! ( ¿te puedo considerar como mi amiga?) Puse mi correo para que podamos chatear por el messeger, ¿cual es tu correo? Porque en tu RR no sale.

mari : hola gracias por tu reviews!¿que te aprecio el anterior capitulo? Mira que no recibí tu rr, porque ese cap, lo escribí para complacerte, bueno en parte jejeje XD

PIOJITO : hola! Amiguita! Gracias por apoyarme! Pero esos chantajes como que no! ¬¬ escojo a tu primo! Jajajajaja chau

Lolikk: holaa! Gracias por tu RR. Enserio quieres un segundo cap. Muchas...bueno creo que mas de quince chicas me pidieron que lo continuara, pero es que pensé que había quedado claro que Draco volvía con ella. Sin embargo, voy a tomar tu sugerencia y voy a tratar de hacer una continuación, para todas las que no han leído mi one shot: "otra vez" léanlo, porque lo escribí para ustedes las lectoras de "cuatro corazones", las que me apoyaron con sus reviews cuando estaba triste y ya no quería escribir.

Bueno creo que termine de responder a sus Reviews. si me falta alguien mil disculpas, y también me acuerdo de las que no me dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo, ¿Dónde están! - grito- están bien? Den señales de vida! Dejando un Review XD jajajajaj

Saludos a todas. Para que vean que no me olvido de ustedes saludos a:

Gabriela Riddle

adrianita )

Wan!

lestelada

MaNnA

harrymaniatica   
.-Lovely-Sheikah-.

Ekkaya

AnDy MaLfOy

Hanna

mishaevil

Rowena Blackvad

Lorenita

bell

JuLiTa

Irene

Pansy Malfoy

lorien

clara: hola! Quería saber si cambiaste tú nick a clarisaaa

ADDIO

REVIEWS

Para el próximo capitulo; y el ganador es….los resultados de la encuesta del chico mas lindo de Howgarts. ¬¬ y espero mi pago con sus reviews, de por lo menos un RR. 

Aviso servicio a la comunidad: mi querido hermanito busca una chica que sepa bailar salsa, que mida 1.70 no la quiere tan alta porque el quiere ser el alto jajajaja dejar referencias, en un RR.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dismaclair: Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a JK. Rowkling y a la warner BROS. Y los que no... Son míos jajaja :)**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Y EL GANADOR ES….**

Otra semana más, otro día más, un nuevo amanecer, el mismo sol, los mismos compañeros, los mis profesores y los mismos problemas. En que esperaba que ese día fuera diferente amaneció y todo seguía igual, Hermione sonrió y extendió los brazos, se baño, se puso el uniforme y bajo a desayunar.

En el comedor había mucho revuelo, los Slytherin reían a carcajadas, los Hufflepuff también reían, bueno no todos sólo el grupo de amigos de Dante, las chicas de esa casa leían y reían con la "nueva revista" mientras que los demás se dedicaban a desayunar. En la mesa de Ravenclaw el ambiente era parecido las chicas que leían esa revista no pasaban de cinco, los demás leían el _profeta_, sin prestarle importancia a la revista que tenia a todos alborotados, para los chicos de Ravenclaw ese tipo de revistas era "basura amarillista" que no merecía ser leída por nadie, tenia un contenido superfluo, carente de información objetiva. En la mesa de los Gryffindors todos leían la revista algunos reían y otros se molestaban.

- No puedo creer que con tanta tarea que nos dan…todavía hayan sabandijas ociosas capaces de escribir y publicar…toda esta sarta de mentiras – opino Ron furioso. Porque había una foto suya de tres años vestido con una camisita y unos pantalones cortos, llorando sin parar con el titular; «"Hay personas que no cambian un claro ejemplo Ronald Weasley».

-Ron…No hagas caso a esta basura...- trato de consolarlo Harry, aguantándose la risa y levantando la revista. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le arrebato la revista de las manos.

-¿que esto? ¿Por qué tanto bullicio? –pregunto Hermione, tomando su zumo de naranja que había aparecido delante de ella.

- es una nueva revista de chismes "_face to face_", esta escrito por estudiantes de Howgarts.- Respondido Ginny radiante.- sabias que la integración del colegio se ve reflejada gracias a la abnegada de Lavander Brown…

- No ¿porque? – pregunto Hermione sin malicia.

- bueno según la revista, Lavander se sacrifica tanto por la unión de las casas que tiene cuatro novios, uno de cada casa. –continuo ginny informando.

Hermione quedo boquiabierta ante semejante revelación, sabia que su amiga no era una santa, pero jamás imagino que pudiera tener cuatro novios a la vez. Ahí estaba la respuesta a que ella no conseguía novio.

- todo esto es una gran difamación! – protestó Lavander al borde las lagrimas. Sentándose al lado de Ginny.

- Lav…tranquila cualquiera que te haya difamando de esta manera va a pagarlo! –consolaba Parvati.- vamos! Ve el lado positivo! Eres famosa…ósea que envidia amiga…de ti si escribieron en la revista!

- tienes razón...pero…-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-vamos! Ya eres una _Diva! _ Ahora estarán pendiente de todo lo que hagas ese es el precio de la fama, ya no tienes vida privada...pero a cambio tienes el amor de tus fans…- continuaba explicando Patil Parvati.

-Siii…tienes razón…-dijo Lavander limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Hermione empezó a hojear de mala gana la "nueva revista", vio la foto de Ron y soltó una carcajada al ver la foto de su amigo. Mientras Ronald Weasley con toda la furia contenida parecía un volcán en erupción.

- jajajaja….Ron te ves tan…tan…jajajaja...lindo….-decía Hermione sin parar de reírse.

-A mi! NO me parece gracioso! Lo que no me explico es como obtuvieron esa foto…mi madre tenia guarda esa foto en…

-la gaveta junto a la chimenea….-completo Ginny aún sonriendo.

-¿Có - Cómo?...ahhh –grito furioso- fuiste tú! Ginevra Weasley!...voy a matarte!...no me importa ir a azkaban….

-Tranquilo Ron

- Como quieres que me tranquilicé Harry…mi hermana es la responsable de que mi foto…

- Rony! Deja de gritar!...te dije que me las pagarías por meterte en mi noviazgo con Justin!...eso te enseñara a no volver a meterte conmigo!- dijo Ginny tomando una tostada.

- Hola!...alguien sabe ¿quien es el responsable de la publicación de esta revista? – pregunto Kiara.

-Hola Kiara! – dijo sonriendo Hermione

-no…nadie sabe quien ha publicado esta revista – respondió Ginny.

- Vieron… ¿Quién es el ganador?...la verdad es que yo me lo imaginaba!... aunque sea de esa casa es realmente atractivo…

-si también opino lo mismo – suspiro Lavander interfiriendo- es lindo tiene una sonrisa que podría derretir un iceberg.

-es todo un galán…- contribuyo Parvati.

-me encanta su porte, esa elegancia cuando camina, esa sonrisa cínica que te derrite y hace que hierva la sangre de cualquiera…- continuo emocionada ginny.

-¿De que o quien están hablando? – pregunto Hermione confundida.

- Del chico mas apuesto, el más lindo de todo Howgarts! – respondió Lavander como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿ah?…

-la encuesta que hizo Ellen…para saber quien era el chico mas lindo de Howgarts- le recordó Ginny.

-aah…y el ganador es….-dijo Hermione con sorna y de mala gana.

-Draco malfoy – respondió Ginny sonriendo-…es el más lindo! Mira…-dijo mostrándole la foto de Draco Malfoy, donde se lo veía sonriendo, en una pose de galán de cine. Las chicas al ver la foto suspiraron con fuerza.

- Es tan lindo! – dijeron en coro un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw que pasaban cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione miro a las chicas que iban encabezadas por Cho Chang.

- Esto es patético! Malfoy debió pagar a alguien para salir vencedor…

-Hermione…acéptalo…él es atractivo!...admítelo no necesita sobornar a nadie!– demandó Parvati.

- los resultados fueron los siguientes, Draco malfoy tiene el primer lugar mira…- Lavander mostró los resultados:

"Las chicas de Howgarts eligieron al chico más lindo;

_1º Draco Malfoy_

_2ºLeonard Yurazheck_

_3ºHarry Potter _

_4º Dante Yurazheck_

_5º Antuan Holbers_

_6º Cedric Diggory_

_7º Oliver Wood_

_8º Roger Davies_

-Harry! Felicidades eres el chico mas lindo de todo Howgarts ¡!- exclamó abrazando a Harry.

-Hermione! Te acamados de decir que el chico más lindo es Draco Malfoy!-exclamó Kiara, entornando los ojos.

- si claro!...como digan, pero él para mi no cuenta!...Harry ahora las chicas te acosaran más…- dijo divertida, no termino de decírselo y una linda chica, de ojos azules, de cabello castaño y encantadora sonrisa, se acerco a Harry ondeando su túnica de color azul para invitarlo a salir.

- Hola! Harry! Mi nombre es Angélica! Y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo, en la próxima salida a Hogsmade……podríamos pasar una tarde divertida.-añadió sugerente.

- este…yo...es...que...- tartamudeaba Harry sorprendido.

-¡es mi novio!...-dijo Hermione abrazando posesivamente a su amigo.

- lo siento no sabia...-dijo sonrojada la chica que había intentado invitar a Harry.

-No hay porque pedirlas- dijo Hermione sonriendo con malicia.

-Gracias Hermione…-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-ejem…ejem…perdonen si interrumpo- dijo Ginny mosqueada.- perdón… ¿me perdí de algo? - pregunto mirándoles con reprobación- que pasa! Se supone que YO SOY la NOVIA!

-Pe…pero…que….q...- Ron no pudo articular nada.

-yo este….no...bueno….no se…-Harry volvió a tartamudear confundido y sorprendido.

-tranquila Ginny -trato de calmarla Hermione- respira profundo!...mete aire a tus pulmones…-continuo-…te recuerdo que somos amigas y por tal motivo tenemos que compartir….todo! - termino soltando una carcajada- incluyendo los novios…jajajaja.

- jajajaja….tienes razón, eres mi mejor amiga! Ya sabes lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío- respondió ginny, también riéndose a carcajadas ante las caras de sorpresa que habían puesto sus amigas de Gryffindor.

-¡Oye!...no seas egoísta- protesto Hermione fingiendo enojo.

-jajaja…casi me lo creo- dijo kiara riéndose también.

-No jueguen con ese tipo de cosas….me ilusione tanto! Pensé que tenia el chisme del año en mis manos! -protesto Lavander.

- Yo también! -secundo Parvati- esas cosas no sea hacen, y luego se quejan de que nosotras escuchamos mal los rumores y….

-Parv!...no ayudes…shh!- calló lavander a su amiga jalándole del brazo para que se callara- nosotras os dejamos, tenemos clases!

-Lav! Todas tenemos clases….-trato de protestar Patil Parvati.

-jejeje…adiós chicas nos vemos en clases…-se despidieron saliendo por la puerta atropellando a un grupo de chicas de la casa de Hufflepuff.

-Fíjense por donde van perdedoras! -soltó Lanvander Brown.

-eh!..Cuidado par de descerebradas, cabezas de chorlito…-protesto una chica de ojos miel, pelo castaño

- Gry! Tranquila! Ignóralas, vamos…Dante nos espera.-dijo Alanis con una sonrisa cómplice- échale un vistazo…salio la revista, sabia que Ellen, no iba a esperar hasta las fiestas…mira ahí están los chicos-apunto a un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff que leían la revista y molestaban al chico de pelo negro azulado. Ambas se acercaron sonrientes.

-¡hola chicos! - saludo Alanis sentándose, junto a Dante, pero al ver el seño fruncido de su amiga sonrió y le hizo un espacio.- jejeje tranquila solo relájate.-le susurro al oído de Gry. No importaba el esfuerzo que hiciera para que Dante no la escuche, al fin y al cabo él podía leer los pensamientos de ambas chicas.

- Alanis! Te ves preciosa! Hoy estas radiante! creo que ese color te sienta tan bien…estas irresistible…..

-de que diablos estas hablando...lleva el uniforme de todos los días- dijo Gry, arruinado el piropo de su amigo.- sólo dile lo que quieres y estoy segura que ella lo hará con gusto ¿no es cierto amiga?

-si amiga…-respondió Alanis de mala gana. _(" a veces me pregunto porque se hace llamar mi amiga…que no ve, que me muero por Tadeo, él es tan lindo, sus ojos son una ventana maravillosa que refleja que tiene un alma limpia de sentimientos malos, su sonrisa irradia tranquilidad…oh! Rayos! Se que esta diciendo algo pero no escucho, nada…por favor! Por favor! Que lo repita").- _perdón…podrías repetirme lo que dijiste.- pidió con una aparente tranquilidad que no sentía.

Dante escucho sonriente, lo que Alanis pensaba, esa ventaja de saber lo que los demás pensaban era maravilloso, miro a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado bebiendo un jugo de calabazas, hojeando la revista. Gry, era sorprendente, aparentaba ser una despistada, pero no lo era, era una amiga fiel en quien se podía confiar, ella apoyaba a sus compañeros a cambio de nada, era una persona que no le gustaba hablar con rodeos le gustaba decir las cosa como eran.

- dijo que si serias capaz de ayudarle con la tarea de pociones…-repito Gry para su amiga.-(" _por merlín! Odio que ponga esa cara de boba enamorada, y este imbecil que no se da cuenta… Alanis ¿podrías ayudarme con la tarea de pociones? …-_remedo a Tadeo- _ja! Patético…debería decirle… Alanis te amo ¿quieres ser mi novia? _...-Dante, no podía más, quería reír, y lo único que hizo fue susurrar en la mente de Gry diciendo.-..--"**no es tan fácil…"--** Gry dejo caer con fuerza su zumo de calabaza en la mesa, al escuchar esa voz, estaba segura que no era su conciencia ¿o si, asustada miro a todos lados para ver a quien podía pertenecer esa voz tan calida

-ah! Claro! Si quieres podemos vernos después de las clases de Herbologia.

-¡gracias! –dijo Tadeo volviendo a retomar lo que habían dejado de hacer cuando ambas chicas se acercaron- miren aquí hay una articulo de las chicas solteras más gruñonas de Howgarts, eeh! y nuestra Gry encabeza la lista!

-¿quee? – dio un salto y le quito la revista para leer el dichoso articulo, pero no encontró nada sólo había una foto de Ronald Weasley llorando. Cuando todos lazaron carcajadas supo que todo había sido una broma.- ja ja ja…que risa…-reía sin ganas sarcásticamente- tropa de estupidos! ¿Sabían que soy una de las escritoras de esa revista, y como son mis amigos voy a darles la primicia del titular de la próxima semana, "Tadeo McDugall aún duerme con su osito de peluche miki" o que tal este " El equipo de Quiddchit de Hufenpuff se declaran partidarios del color rosado" o que tal " Tadeo MacDugall declara estar enamorado de Madame Pince"

-oh! Mejor aun que te parece "loca escritora de revista enamorada de….-la mirada fulmínate de Dante callo a su amigo- del maravilloso y cotizado Tadeo McDugall" admítelo Gry, estas loca por mi! Acéptalo es lo mejor! Negarlo sólo te hace daño, por mi parte eres correspondida.

-jajajajajaa…-todos reían. Menos Alanis que se levanto de un salto pidiendo disculpas.

-lo siento! Acabo de recordar que tengo que recoger un libro de la Biblioteca …nos vemos después- se despidió sonriendo. Aunque ellos no se percataron en realidad del desconsuelo de su amiga, Dante que podía ver en su interior sintió mucha lastima por ella, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. En el caso de Gry, ella si se había dado cuenta, aunque ella no podía hacer mucho, desquito su furia golpeando la cabeza de Tadeo con la revista y luego siguió a alcanzar a su amiga.

-idiota!

- ¿y ahora que hice? Mujeres! Quien las entiende.

En la mesa de Slytherin el bullicio era mayor, ya que el príncipe de su casa Slytherin, había salido victorioso, y las chicas se jactaban diciendo que en esa casa la elegancia, el buen porte y la belleza abundaba.

-genial! Ahora nadie va ha poder soportar el ego de Draco – dijo Oscar con resignación.

-Oscar cualquiera diría que te mueres de envidia.- dijo August sonriendo.

- ¿y donde esta Malfoy? Hace tres días que no lo veo- pregunto Cesar.

- supongo que durmiendo.- respondió Antuan.

-es cierto, últimamente se encierra en su cuarto y se la pasa durmiendo.- confirmo zabini.

Continuara……..

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! A todas volvi! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no fue culpa mía, (¬¬ bueno en parte), luego de que mi inspiración se fuera de vacaciones, hice un stop en todos los FF que estaba escribiendo, pero cuando regreso mi inspiración, el monitor de mi computadora expiro y ya no podía escribir nada. Lo siento.

Espero compensarlos de esta manera, subi capítulos nuevos en todos mis fics; "cuatro corazones" "amor e ilusiones" "mi venganza" si gustan pueden darse una pasadita por esos fics y dejarme un Review con sus sugerencias o reclamos, se acepta todo lo que ustedes quieran decirme. ¿Por qué sólo actualice estos fics? Bueno, muy simple, sus reviews lo pedían, en cambio de los otros creo que nadie se acuerda. XD jejeje :)

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**

**REVIEWS GO!**

Pd: sus RR los respondo directamente a su mails por fa! Es que ya tengo mucho sueño gracias! A :

- Cedrella Black

-ofelia

-Aino

-harrymaniatica

-Ekkaya

-gryreinadecorazones

-jUlii.malfOy

-Gabriela Riddle

-CiNtHiA

-mikitooooooo

-silviota

-emmadrake

-Arsami


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Y EL GANADOR ES…..**

**PARTE II**

- ¿y donde esta Malfoy? Hace tres días que no lo veo- pregunto Cesar.

- supongo que durmiendo.- respondió Antuan.

-es cierto, últimamente se encierra en su cuarto y se la pasa durmiendo.- confirmo zabini.

-pueden creer que me saco de su habitación a gritos- se quejo indignada Pansy parkinson sentándose aun lado junto con Amy.

-siii! – contestaron todos de forma fastidiada.

-que humorcito tienen hoy- continuo quejándose Pansy ante tanta incomprensión.

-¿Quién de ustedes le dará la noticia?-pregunto August enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona – o debería añadir ¿Quién será el valiente que se atreva?

- supongo que tú!...primito –respondió Antuan sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego.

-oh! No por favor, no quiero opacarlos, por eso les sedo el privilegio. –respondió August.

- Yo paso – dijo Oscar levanto las manos, como rindiéndose- ayer fui a dejarle las instrucciones que dejo Snape para los prefectos…y me dijo que si volvía a tocar la puerta de su habitación me lanzaría una maldición imperdonable.

- pues esta vez no toques la puerta….- aconsejo Antuan con sorna, causando un ataque de risa de sus compañeros.

- ja, ja….que gracioso – respondió Oscar entrecerrando los ojos.

-eh! Suficiente, no quiero peleas mientras tomo mi jugo de calabazas- ordenó Zabini con una voz autoritaria fingida.

-¿y tu que te traes? –pregunto Cesar.

-Si, porque diablos, nos gritas y nos ordenas como si fueras…- continuo Oscar.

-tranquilos, sólo lo hice para que no extrañen tanto a Draco en desayuno matinal – respondió Zabini sonriendo.

-jajaja…-el grupo de chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras Cesar continuaba la imitación.

-bien! Bola de perdedores! Dense prisa que no quiero llegar tarde a Transformaciones….jajaja...Draco si sabe subirnos los ánimos- decía al ver como sus amigos se reían. De repente todos se callaron, volvieron a comer afanosamente su desayuno y Antuan miraba sonriendo la escena que se aproximaba.

-Ooh! Merlín – musito Cesar, ante su mala suerte- por favor, por favor díganme que no esta a mis espaldas.

-no esta a tus espaldas...- contesto comedidamente Antuan aún sonriendo.

Cesar contuvo la respiración hasta que recibió un "pequeño" nada delicado golpe en la cabeza.

-muy gracioso imbecil! Ahora me toca a mi –dijo Draco sonriendo- Mírenme! Soy Cesar Farella, el perdedor de Howgarts que esta enamorado de Pansy Parkinson!

Cesar ante semejante revelación pública de sus sentamientos se le subieron los colores al rostro, todos se reían. Eso era humillación pública en su máxima expresión. Sus compañeros empezaron a hacerle la burla. Mientras Zabini salio corriendo del comedor, sabiendo que la siguiente victima seria él, conocía muy bien a Draco y los bocazas de sus "amigos", en especial a _Antuan Holbers _que no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad de mandarlo al frente

- Cesar habiendo tantas mujeres te fijaste en la desabrida de Pansy! – grito Oscar, recibiendo una miraba iracunda de parte de Pansy.

- se ruboriza como niña!-gritaban otros, al ver el rostro de Cesar sonrojado.

- jajajajaja……-reian sin parar- ¡Cesar ama a Pansy! ¡Cesar ama a Pansy! ¡Cesar ama a Pansy! ¡Cesar ama a Pansy! –repetían una y otra vez como niños de pre-escolar.

- ¡y Pansy ama a Draco!- coreaba por lo bajo a la vez Antuan desafiando al rubio de ojos grises. Aunque los demás no lo escuchaban, a Draco no se le escapaba nada. Lo único que hizo Draco fue tirarle una manzana verde, que estaba apunto de morder, para silenciarlo. La manzana golpeo a Antuan.

- eso dolió- dijo Antuan sonriendo y sobándose el torso, volvió a molestar al pobre desafortunado de Cesar que no se había movido de su sitio, con los puños apretados soportaba la burla de sus amigos- Cesar! Como pudiste caer tan bajo enamorarte nada menos que de Parkinson! Merlin! Que le pasan a tus gustos. Pensamos que sabias de mujeres….

-cierra la boca Antuan!- ordeno Amy.-Cesar si sabe de mujeres, no como tú que no las reconocería ni aunque llevaran un cartel que diga "soy mujer"- intento defender a Cesar que parecía abatido.

-ay! por merlin!...hablo la _defensora de animales indefensos_….- empezó a quejarse Antuan cuando fue interrumpido.

-que yo recuerde jamás te defendí-replico Amy con una inocente sonrisa que cautivaba y dejaba suspirando a muchos chicos, pero ninguno lo diría en voz alta porque ella era la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy, príncipe de slytherin.

Todos los que escucharon empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Antuan se tragaba el comentario sarcástico con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía a la vez amenazadora, pero Amy, no parecía intimidada.

- en definitiva esa chica es un ángel – musito Ron con ojos soñadores.

-si, la odio!-declaro Ginny – es tan perfecta, que me da nauseas.

-si. Concuerdo contigo- secundo Kiara – ninguna mujer puede ser tan perfecta.

-es muy hermosa…- admitió pensado en voz alta Harry.

-Harry James Potter, me indigna que te atrevas a mirar a esa niñita cuando tienes dos novias que te quieren- dijo Hermione burlona abrazando a su mejor amigo.

-lo siento….-dijo Harry sonriendo y un poco sonrojado- no volverá a pasar te lo prometo…novia mía… perdón – se corrigió la ver la mirada de advertencia de Ginny – quise decir novias…no, no retiro lo dicho…Tranquilo Ron es broma, las chicas están jugando… ¿verdad chicas?

-pues a mi! No me gustan esas bromas- advirtió Ron saliendo del trance de la sonrisa cautivadora de la Slytherin- Hermione me parece que ya estas muy grandecita para se tipo de juegos y tu Ginny muy pequeña.

-Cierra la boca Ronald – exclamo Ginny- o me encargare de que otra foto sea publicada en la próxima publicación, ¿Qué te parece donde te estas bañando en el riachuelo de barro sin…mmm?- Ginny no completo la frase porque Ron tapo con sus manos la boca de su Hermanita.

- tú cierra la boca Ginnevra! o en la próxima publicación, puede que salga tú foto…yo también tengo una buena colección de fotos que terminarían con tu "célebre vida social en Hogwarts".-Ginny comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente y soltándose dijo.

-de acuerdo hermanito tu ganas no mas fotos tuyas…ni mías… ¿cerramos el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos?- dijo Ginny ofreciéndole su manos para sellar el pacto.-sin rencores!

-sin rencores!- repitió Ron sonriendo maliciosamente.

- alguien sabe ¿Algo de la familia de Amy Banks Warren? –pregunto aun mirando a la esbelta rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda.

-escuché que sus padres son gente muy influyente en Francia y que son asquerosamente millonarios- respondió Kiano.

-Según me comentaron ella tendría que estar estudiando en Beauxbatons, pero que vino a estudiar a Hogwarts, por estar cerca de Malfoy…- continúo Zoe una chica de tercer año, de pelo negro ojos ámbar.

-que patético! Su ángel esta loca!- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un tostada con mermelada- que persona en su sano juicio quisiera estar cerca de ese estúpido hurón...-termino dando un mordisco a su tostada , con pereza. Todas sus energías se habían esfumado cuando su mirada se había encontrado con unos ojos grises.

Para Dante ese intercambio de miradas aunque fueran de odio mutuo no había pasado inadvertido. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en escuchar lo que pasaba por la mente de eso dos. La voz suave y furiosa de Hermione decía **_("«maldito hurón! Tenias que aparecer para arruinar mi perfecta mañana»" )_** la otra voz era la de Draco que decia: **_("«maldita! Sangre sucia! Por tu culpa tuve los peores días de mi maldita vida»")._**

-Dante! – le dio un pequeño golpecito en su hombre derecho, volviéndolo a la realidad- es hora de irnos a clases- dijo Tadeo levantando sus libros de la mesa.

-¡de acuerdo! – musito aun mirando a Draco Malfoy con desconfianza.

En las cercanías al bosque prohibido un grupo de chicos de la casa de Slytherin caminaban con desgana, llevaban consigo sus libros debajo de sus brazos y algunos llevaban consigo sus mochilas, solo uno de ellos no llevaba nada en las manos y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pateando las pequeñas piedritas que se encontraba a su paso. Draco Malfoy.

-¡Draco! ¿Podrías decirnos a donde vamos? - se atrevió a preguntar Oscar que ya estaba sofocado, por el sol que brillaba intensamente ese tarde.

Draco no contesto y siguió caminando. Se acercaron más a la orilla del lago, Draco se detuvo y miro hacia el centro del inmenso lago.

-ay! Que tierno nos trajiste para admirar el precioso paisaje!- dijo Antuan aun con ganas de buscar pleito.

-cierra la boca Antuan!- advirtieron Zabini y August al mismo tiempo.

-Malfoy!- se escucho gritar a una chica. Todos miraron en dirección de donde provenía esa voz.

-Granger-anuncio Zabini.

Draco tampoco presto atención y continuo su caminata, alejándose del grupo.

-eh! Malfoy!...-le llamó una vez más.-("maldito hurón! Me escuchaste y no eres capaz de detenerte!...ahhhh-grito para si misma.") Hermione apresuro su paso para alcanzar al grupo de serpientes.

-creo que la sangre sucia esta muy molesta….-dijo Cesar un poco agitado, debido a que aparte de su pesada mochila, cargaba la mochila de Zabini y Draco y algunos libros que el rubio creyó conveniente llevar a su paseo.

- hola Granger!- saludo Zabini esbozando una sonrisa.

-vete al diablo Zabini…-contesto de mal humor.

- uuuh! Que carácter…-musito Aungust divertido ante el arranque de furia de la castaña.

-¿a donde crees que vas? Sangre sucia-pregunto Oscar interceptando a Hermione, impidiéndole que continuara siguiendo a Malfoy.

-eeh! más respeto cuando hables con la señorita Granger.- replico Antuan, empujando a Oscar para dar paso a Hermione.- si quieres hablar con Malfoy, es mejor que lo hagas en otra oportunidad, en este instante esta con un humor de los mil infiernos…no es recomendable que te arriesgues tanto.

-para empezar puedo defenderme sola, no necesito ayuda de nadie!- espeto furiosa Hermione, acercándose desafiante a Antuan, estaban separados por sólo unos centímetros. Antuan no se movió, algo dentro de él no le permitía ni pestañear, sus ojos celestes no podían apartarse de los ojos cafés claros de la prefecta que lo miraba desafiante.

-de acuerdo- dijo Antuan sonriendo.- pero no digas que no te lo advertí…

-gracias….-dijo sin bajar la guardia, ante el slytherin- ahora quítate de mi camino…-Antuan se aparto dejándole el paso libre.

-maldito hurón!...- murmuró por lo bajo caminado en dirección de Draco que seguía su caminata.- MALFOY!

-¿Qué tal Granger? ¿Siguiéndome porque estas loca por mi o tratando de conseguir un autógrafo?- pregunto Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Continuara……..¿r.r?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola esta vez no tarde nada:) espero que haya sido lo suficientemente rápido, gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo el fic y gracias por dejarme sus comentarios.

Los RR del capitulo 14 chicas enserio! Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando el FF :)

Gracias! Gracias ¡! Grazie!

**Silviota : hola:) **Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios :) me alegra de que continúes leyendo el FF y siempre dejando un RR. Como agradecimiento si quieres que escriba de alguien en particular, pide! he complacido muchos pedidos, y como tu siempre me dejas un RR en mis fics! Pide! Así como lo hizo Mari :)

**Mari ; hola:) **me encantan tus comentarios, y como viste los tome en cuenta, me alegra haber podido complacido tu pedido de cómo se conocieron Dante y Hermione, ( muchas querian saberlo tambien por eso coloque el capaitulo) pero me parece que como se conocieron Leo y Hermione es como que obvio, Dante le dijo que se la presentaría.

( pero si piden más chicas un cap de cómo se conocieron Leo y Hermione…puedo arreglar algo ¬¬)

**Chicamalfoy: **hola :) creo que eso no sorprendió mucho, bueno él gano por todos sus votos aunque podía haber ganado Leonard, era casi prácticamente un empate, pero el voto de mi amiga ¬¬ fue el decisivo. Espero no tardar tanto para el proximo cap, sus RR pueden apresúrame saben, mientras mas RR reciba mas rápido actualizo.

**Arsami: hola! **:) esta vez no tarde nada! Jejee XD que te aprecio el cap que acabo dejarles, hay mas de Draco y Hermione en el proximo cap.

**Adri: **hola ¡ en este cap hay un adelandto de Draco y Hermione pero en el proximo se podria decir que es entero de ellos.

**gryreinadecorazones**¿en serio te gusto el personaje? Uff…-respiro de alivio- lamento lo de esa frase no es que lo piense, sólo que el personaje tenia que decirle algo que le molestara de verdad a Gry… y no me cansa tus reviews, me encantan tus extensos comentarios me animan mucho :) así que sigue escribiendo ! Que me encanta leerlos!

**harrymaniatica****: hola! **Pues no tarde nada! Aquí les dejo otro cap! Que te pareció!

Respuesta a los rr del cap# 13; alguno los respondí directamente a su mail, si no les llego avísenme por favor, pero trate de responder todos los que tenían login de fanfiction y los que no le respondo en este cap.

jUlii.malfOy : gracias por seguir el fic, me pone feliz que te guste :)

Gabriela Riddle: pues sip grabriela, Leo le dijo eso y todavía falta mucho mas! A las fans de Leo les adelanto que tal vez al finalizar el ff vanga ha odiarlo y ¿ Amy, por desgracia si es cierto es la novia de Draco, ( ¬¬ la prometida)

Mikitooo: jajaja XD tienes razón, Draco tiene ese lado, pero lo utiliza a su favor para evitar a hacer las cosas. Se podría decir que es practico.

Maria gracia: ¿capitulo corto? Creo que nunca voy a poder complacer a todos unos piden capitulos extensos y otras cortas pero con actualizaciones rápidas ¬¬ jajaja XD bueno no importa, solo espero que te haya gustado, creo que "celos" es lo ultimo que sentía Leo en ese instante :), si te pareció malo en este cap, espera a leer los próximos.

CiNtHiA: gracias por el rr, bueno, les haré caso a ambas partes por igual algunos capítulos serán largos y otros cortos …de todo un poco, para que nadie se queje :)

Ofelia : si seria horrible que tu novio pueda leerte la mente en la vida real , te imaginas , nunc apodrias mirar a otro niño sin que se entere ¬¬ …jajajajaa

Ekkaya : hola gracias por el RR en el cap 13 pero ¿Dónde estas? No vi tu comentario en cap14 ajajjaja :) (es broma), espero que te hayan ido bien en los exmenes.

**REVIEWS GO!**

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaración:** _estos personajes son propiedad de la warnner BROS y de JK Rowling, sólo escribo para distraerme hasta que JK se digne en publicar el séptimo libro :)_

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Y EL GANADOR ES…..**

**PARTE III**

-De acuerdo- dijo Antuan sonriendo.- pero no digas que no te lo advertí…

-gracias….-dijo sin bajar la guardia, ante el slytherin- ahora quítate de mi camino…-Antuan se aparto dejándole el paso libre.

-maldito hurón!...- murmuró por lo bajo caminado en dirección de Draco que seguía su caminata.- MALFOY!

-¿Qué tal Granger? ¿Siguiéndome porque estas loca por mi o tratando de conseguir un autógrafo?- pregunto Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa burlona.-habla sangre sucia.

- ja! Que más quisieras!!?...- respondió Hermione miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraban el grupo de muchachos de slytherin que los miraban expectantes esperando una pelea, pero Hermione, no les daría gusto, además la superaban en número, quien sabia como reaccionarían si ella se atrevía a golpear y hacer tragar sus palabras al príncipe de Slytherin, apretando los dientes masculló un insulto, murmurado por lo bajo un " porque no te vas al infierno"-…engreído….ejem…ejem…-se aclaro la garganta- Ayer, hubo una reunión de prefectos, donde brillaste por tú ausencia, tenias que haber entregando el informe de tu casa, con todos los castigos y faltas que censuraste en tus funciones como prefecto….debido a que faltaste la reunión NO se llevó a cabo, se suspendió para hoy a las cuatro de la tarde y esta demás que te diga que "no te atrevas a faltar" –añadió con una voz más amenazante.

-así que me extrañaste-concluyo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿acaso no has escuchado nada?

- si, te escuche y dijiste que me extrañaste- afirmo Draco, ampliando su sonrisa al ver la cara de fastidio que colocaba Hermione. Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin replicar, porque ni ella misma era capaz de negar eso, no sabia si la palabra usada "extrañar" era la correcta, ella no lo había extrañado precisamente, sólo noto su ausencia y gracias a eso tuvieron que suspender la reunión de prefectos, algo que molesto bastante a todos los demás prefectos en especial a ella que había sido la que protesto más y como castigo ante tanta "falta de solidaridad" con su compañero de Slytherin, según Snape, como castigo seria la responsable de que Draco Malfoy no faltara a la siguiente reunión. Y esa era la razón que la había llevado a buscarlo.

.-…ah! Casi lo olvido, Snape me dijo que te entregara esto...-dijo entregándole un sobre sellado con lacre negro-…y dijo que no te atrevas a romperlo.-añadió al ver que Draco empezaba a romper el sobre, sin siquiera abrirlo.

-te dijo algo más??-pregunto con sorna.

-nop….

-excelente! Largo….¿qué no escuchaste?-pregunto al ver que la castaña no se movía- Te dije que te vayas!!

-ahora que lo pienso, creo que dijo algo como; "cerciórate de que lo lea"- respondió sin inmutarse, sentándose en el verde césped, junto a unas flores silvestres. Draco frunció el ceño al ver que Hermione no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que él no leyera la maldita carta. La idea que se quedara a su lado no le molestaba en absoluto, se vio tentado a darle la contraria para que se quedara a su lado más tiempo "pero", había un "gran pero", sus queridos guardaespaldas estaban a solo unos metros observando cada movimiento que él realizaba, eso hizo que descartara la idea de llevarle la contraria, abrió la carta y la leyó. Él ya sabía lo que decía la carta antes de abrirla, por eso pretendía romperla antes de volver a amargarse recordando los planes de su padre.

A unos metros, ajenos a lo que sucedía pero con una creciente curiosidad observaban sin perderse un solo movimiento imaginando posibles situaciones.

- miren que lindos se ven- dijo August sin malicia.- parecen una parejita que…-se calló al ver la cara de asco que ponían sus amigos- ¿Qué? Merlin! Son unos amargados!!! ¿Sabían?!!

-August, por favor, no me avergüences- reprocho Antuan burlón, él conocía muy bien a su primo, aunque August tuviera la mala fama de "Don Juan", un rompe corazones, él sabia que su primo buscaba desesperadamente enamorarse, encontrar a la chica perfecta con la cual compartir su vida. Aunque su primo jamás lo admitiría delante de los demás buscaba el amor, buscaba formar una familia con dos niñas como mínimo, en cambio sus planes eran absolutamente diferentes. Antuan buscaba "el poder" y "el dinero". Ambos eran tan distintos, sin embargo se llevaban muy bien, él sabia que podía confiarle su vida a ojos cerrados a su primo y sabía que August jamás le fallaría. Nunca entendió que hacia en Slytherin teniendo tantos sentimientos buenos, pero tenerlo cerca era bueno para sus planes.

-oh! Merlin esa escena es patética! Esperaba que se gritaran, lanzaran maleficios…-rezongo Oscar.

-Granger, la mira embobada, mientras que Draco lee ese papel donde la "sangre sucia" le confiesa que el odio que sentía por él se convirtió…-empezó a relatar Zabini, bromeando.

-…en amor, -completo August continuando el relato ficticio- Draco frunce el seño sin podérselo creer, la mira, ella le sonríe y…

-…arranca una flor silvestre amarilla, se la entrega….se miran…y…-continuo Cesar, aportando su granito de arena a la historia.

-Draco rompe el papel en mil pedacitos, haciendo añicos los sentimientos de la sangre sucia, él le grita y le dice que se vaya al infierno, ella acepta el rechazo de buena manera, buscando el suicidio su figura se pierde en el horizonte del lago…y No vivieron felices por siempre…FIN.-terminó Antuan, colaborando a la historia.

-Antuan!...-protestaron los cuatro chicos, ante semejante final.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con cara de inocente- A mi me parece el final perfecto! Una sangre sucia menos en la faz de la tierra.

-jajajaa….-estallaron en risas, Antuan sólo quería recordarles que la ridícula historia contada, aunque sólo lo armaron en broma y para distraerse, era insulsa y sin sentido. Les recordó que ellos odian a los muggles y a las sangres sucias.

Draco levanto la vista al escuchar el estallido de risas, sabia de que se reían, aunque él no sabía leer los pensamientos, los conocía tan bien que sabia que estaban armando una patética historia para distraerse a sus expensas. Se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se habían gritado ni apuntado con sus varitas para intentar matarse. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de la castaña que se había quedado mirando el reflejo del sol en el agua cristalina del lago.

- Granger!- la llamó, haciendo que salga de su ensoñación- ya puedes irte! Termine de leer la maldita carta.

-waou! ¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer, me hiciste caso!!…¿¿a mi??!! ¿a una sangre sucia?….por lo menos dime que decía la carta…me moleste en traértela...-dijo Hermione sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-no tientes más tu suerte Granger.- contesto sin molestarse.

- …-sonrió- era broma, relájate Malfoy!...bueno, no llegues tarde a la reunión de esta tarde.

-hey! Granger, espera ¿a donde crees que vas?- pregunto el rubio, la confusión en el rostro de Hermione era evidente.

-¿Qué?...pero dijiste que…

-se lo que dije pero no puedes irte… **_("sin dejar ver tu personalidad...-_**pensó para si mismo Draco.**_")_**,..

-¿Qué?

-que no puedo dejarte que te vayas sin que antes me sueltes tu extensa verborrea en insultos a elitistas como yo.

-ah!-dijo un poco contrariada, Draco miro a los slytherin que se encontraban a unos metros.

-vamos! Empieza…-la incitó Draco.

-este…ehm…mmm…no se por donde empezar…- decía Hermione un poco confundida-…tal vez si pienso en esta mañana se me ocurra…algo…

-¿esta _mañana?_- preguntó confundido.- pero si no te hice nada.

- a mi no, pero al pobre chico, al que ahora tienes de tu "botones particular" lo humillaste delante de todo el colegio, y no me parece divertido hacerse la burla de los sentimientos de las personas, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando gritaste a los cuatro vientos que el pobre estaba enamorado de Parkinson?

-venganza. –Respondió esbozando una sonrisa- **_("¡maldición! ¿Porque me siento así?, siento ganas de abrazarla y hacerle callar con un beso_**…**_diablos! Merlín… ¿Qué me pasa? Yo la odio, la odio, la odio…odio su estúpida sonrisa, que me llena de felicidad, merlin estoy delirando!!..odio su estúpido sentido de solidaridad, que me hace sentir culpable, la odio por inteligente por ser una insufrible cerebrito que compite conmigo ante la menor oportunidad, la odio por ser tan valiente, la odio porque me hace sentir el ser mas cobarde del universo…y sobre todo la odio por ser perfecta") _**

- Malfoy! ¿Estas bien?

-¿y porque no iba a estarlo? –pregunto molesto porque lo trajo a la realidad.

-es que te estaba insultando, pero no contestaste a ninguno de mis insultos- contesto más confundida que nunca.

- repíteme los insultos…ahora tienes toda mi atención.

- te dije…engreído…

-sólo eso…vamos puedes hacerlo mejor…-dijo burlón.

-que te parece….elitista de cuarta! – continuo sonriendo, a Draco le parecía imposible enojarse con ella si ponía esa sonrisa radiante. Negando con la cabeza Draco le preguntó.

- ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Al no verme estas semanas has perdido la práctica!. Si,… lo sabia, me extrañaste.

-ja! Si claro como decir que Voldemor tiene un corazón bondadoso…- replico con sarcasmo.-en ves de decir sandeces, porque no me ayudas…di o has algo para que te grite….

-Sabias que la comadreja ¿era rarito? tiene un _novio_ en la casa de Ravenclaw….

-¿en serio?!! No lo sabia.-respondió sorprendida e interesada en el chisme, sin comprender que Draco lo decía para provocar su ira.- lo sabia! Seguro que fue por eso que no quiso salir conmigo en cuarto año…

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando jamás pensó que llegaría el día donde ninguno de los dos tuvieran ganas de insultarse.

- Granger! No tengo pruebas para demostrar que la comadreja tenga gustos desviados….sólo lo dije para provocar una pelea-le explico con paciencia.

-….-ella amplio la sonrisa- lo sabia, jajajajjaja….fue divertido ver tu reacción…pero hoy día estoy molesta con Ronald así que mejor busca otra cosa para enojarme….esta situación es extraña.

-ni lo menciones!...-dijo Draco impacientándose- Granger eres una bruja patética!..tú y los de tu clase no merecen estar en este colegio, escoria como los muggles y los sangre sucia deberían desaparecer de la faz del mundo, no merecen respirar nuestro aire ….oh! diablos! Rayos! no Granger, no tienes que llorar…no,..no...ni se te ocurra llorar…-decía mientras veía los ojos brillantes, llenos de lágrimas que amenazan por salir y cuando Hermione esbozó una sonrisa para luego estallar en risas, supo que Hermione le estaba tomando el pelo.- sangre sucia!...eres mas embustera que un slytherin….

-oooh! Eso es lo peor que me pudiste decir! Maldito hurón! Compararme con un Slytherin, Jamás me había sentido tan insultada!!! –saco su varita y le apunto- "¡Rictusem….!"-no pudo terminar el hechizo porque Draco fue más rápido.

-"¡Wingardium Leviosa!"- exclamó Draco, apuntando con su varita a Hermione.

-bájame! Malfoy!!- exigió furiosa.-MALDITO!! IMBECIL! BAJAME!!!

La perfecta de Gryffindor flotaba como una pluma por el aire, mientras que el rubio de ojos grises reía a carcajadas estridentes, disfrutaba tenerla a su merced, era como una pequeña venganza por hacer que él se preocupara por ella.

Los amigos de Draco disfrutaban del espectáculo, habían apostado que sólo era cuestión de tiempo de ambos llegaran al limite de su paciencia, para que sacaran sus varitas y empezaran a intentar matarse. Reían a carcajadas al ver a su líder llevar la ventaja en esa pelea. Y como _todo lo que sube tiene que bajar_.

-De acuerdo! "¡Finite incantatem!"

Hermione se desplomo en el frió lago y mientras caía sólo atino a gritar, la profundidad del lago era considerable. Draco Malfoy rezo para que Hermione supiera nadar, la espera se le hizo eterno, la castaña llevaba varios minutos debajo del agua, y cuando pensaba en lanzarse al agua para sacar a Hermione del lago, sus compañeros se acercaron corriendo y felicitándolo. No podía hacer nada. Solo esperar que ella fuera una excelente nadadora.

- Malfoy! fantástico, eres el mejor!!- Felicito animosamente Oscar mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el cuerpo de Hermione.

- Excelente!...- murmuro con sorna por lo bajo Antuan.- lograste empaparla con agua fria.

-genial!...- dijo August sonriendo- pobrecita, las aguas del lago son heladas…

-Waoo! ¡No me lo creo! Le ganaste a la sangre sucia – dijo inocente mente Cesar, aun cargando las mochilas de los demás.

-cierra la boca amigo….-aconsejo August más tranquilo.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

-lo siento quise decir que le ganaste!...bueno aunque en realidad tú le ganas a todos- corrigió rápidamente al ver que Draco fruncía el ceño.- eres el mejor-agrego tratando de relajarse-….jejeje…mejor me callo…ejem..ejem y porque no vemos si la prefecta ya se ahogo, por el tiempo que lleva ahí abajo…yo diría que ya se ha tardado mucho…

Era lo más coherente que había dicho hasta ese momento, el corazón de Draco empezó a latir desbocadamente, al parecer la castaña no sabia nadar, estaba perdido. Él ni pagado se lanzaría a rescatar a la sangre sucia, sus principios de Slytherin le prohibían hacer algo por la gryffindor. Miro al lado izquierdo al parecer los principios de sus amigo estaban igual. Todos miraban expectantes el lago. Pero nada sucedía.

**_-(" Merlín! ¿Qué nadie va hacer algo?-_**se pregunto Draco intranquilo mirando a sus amigos- **_maldición!! Hagan algo!!! No ven que posiblemente se esta ahogando!!...¿Y si ya esta muerta? –_** la imagen de Hermione sonriendo Apareció en su mente, jamás la volvería a ver – **_al diablo con mis principios!_**) Estaba decidido se lanzaría al lago a sacarla, pero el ruido del agua, cuando se rompe su calma sonó, todos giraron en dirección del ruido. ****

-Antuan! –grito su primo.

-Diablos!.-vocifero Oscar – Adiós! a la diversión de ver a la sangre sucia postrada en la cama de la enfermería o mejor aun en un ataúd.

Draco quería someter a golpes al insensible de su amigo, ¿que no veía que si algo le pasaba el responsable directo, seria ÉL? Draco apretó los nudillos mirando el lago, no podía más, él debería estar buscándola, no el idota de Antuan. A demás él era el mejor nadador del grupo. Antuan salio para tomar un poco de más de aire a sus pulmones y volvió a sumergirse para seguir con su búsqueda.

-¿pero que estas haciendo?.-pregunto August fastidiado

- ¿creen que ya este muerta? –pregunto Cesar, más para si mismo que para el resto.

-cierra la boca!- le grito August.

En ese instante Hermione salio del agua tosiendo, Antuan la tenia en sus brazos, se acercaron a la orilla.

-Gracias, ya puedes bajarme- le susurro Hermione al oído de Antuan.

Draco Malfoy los observaba con sus aristocráticas cejas arqueadas con curiosidad. ¿Desde cuando Hermione se tomaba las libertades de hablarle al oído a su amigo?

- de nada. – dijo soltándola.

- Granger! Nos diste un susto de muerte- acuso regañándola con cariño Zabini.

-Antuan! En que diablos estabas pensando!! tú no sabes nadar!!!- reprendió enojado August. - ¿estas bien?...-pregunto acercándose a su primo.

-n…¿no sabes nadar?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida, Antuan se limito ha asentir.- pero en demonios! Estabas pensado!...-empezó a regañarlo- ¿y que pasaba si te hubieras ahogado?! Eres un inconciente!!! Insensato!!...pusiste en riesgo tu vida….-Todos estallaron en risas, al ver como regañaba al salvavidas, y este sólo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo. Y añadió-… y la mía.

Draco enarco una ceja, algo no encajaba ahí, ¿Qué Antuan no sabia nadar? Pero si gano el segundo lugar en el campeonato de natación de doscientos metros, el pasado año, en el campamento al que habían ido porque no querían pasar sus vacaciones en sus casas. Aunque no dijo nada para que sus amigos le aclaran eso en ese instante.

-Granger porque no te limitas a agradecérselo!- sugirió August sonriendo maliciosamente-…no estaría mal, lo que acostumbran a hacer los muggles cuando les salvan la vida…yo vi una vez, en ese aparato cuadrado con fotografías en movimiento….

-te refieres aun televisor…-corrigió la castaña con presunción.

-si, lo que sea…-continuo, restándole importancia a la interrupción de Hermione-…déjame continuar, cuando la chica era rescatada para agradecerle que salvara su patética vida, le daba un beso apasionad…

-ay! por favor – puso cara de fastidio- no sigas! Los muggles no acostumbramos a dar besos a diestra y siniestra…además!! Todo esto es por culpa de Malfoy!!!! Si él no me hubiera arrojado al lago, tu amigo, no tendría que haberme ayudado…y yo no le pedí su ayuda!! Le dije que yo se cuidarme sola!!!- exclamo furiosa.

-jajaja…mira como te lo agradece Antuan!- metió cizaña Oscar- te lanzaste al agua helada a salvarla ¿y que recibes a cambio? te llamo "inconciente"…

Antuan se limito a encoger los hombros restándole importancia.

- bueno digamos que están a mano- dijo zabini mirando alternamente a Hermione y Draco.

- te dije que fueras! – le grito furioso Draco.- y no me hiciste caso…

- y yo te dije que te fueras al infierno! Y tampoco me has hecho caso!

Los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas, al ver la lucha de poderes entre Draco y Hermione.

- va B_ene_!...a Rilassarsi! Per favore!- intento calmar los ánimos Zabini, hablando en sus idioma natal.

- bien Granger digamos que quedamos empatados! – dijo Draco sonriendo con arrogancia, al verla empapada de pies a cabeza, de sus cabellos aun caían gotas de agua que corrían por su mejilla, se veía tan hermosa, que Draco suspiro con resignación y se dijo que era mejor irse de ahí antes de que cometiera una estupidez como besarla delante de sus amigos.- vamos! Al castillo, tengo una reunión con Snape- ordeno sonriente. Los slytherin se encaminaron en dirección del castillo y dejaron a Hermione estupefacta a la orilla el lago.

A Hermione no le gusto la pedantería con la que le había hablado, ¿quedamos empatados? Se pregunto a si misma. Estaba furiosa. Al diablo con todos.

-hey! Malfoy!- lo llamó tocando su brazo derecho con su varita.- dijiste ¿empatados? Pues déjame decirte que el "empate" les sirve a los perdedores como tú!...-dijo propinándole un golpe en el estomago, que le dejo sin respiración al rubio que había sido sorprendido por el golpe que le había dado Hermione con sus "nada delicados puños de niña"-…Yo GANE!! – declaro sonriente y se alejo del grupo a grandes zancadas, antes que se recuperaran de la impresión y pudieran tomar represalias con ella.

Ella no quería correr, porque no quería que la llamaran cobarde, así que camino rápido con mucha elegancia, pero luego de haberlos perdido de vista empezó a corre velozmente en dirección de su sala común a refugiarse.

**FIN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!! Volví!!! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, a todas :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic , aunque no dejan sus comentarios, ¿saben? esos comentarios son muy importantes para que el fic continué…pero si les parece tan malo que ni un comentario merezco…ni modo :(…de todas formas MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a TODAS las QUE SI DEJAN sus reviews :) garcasi a ustedes el fic sobrevive :) espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios y criticas :) a continuación respondo a sus RR.

**REPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS **

**gryreinadecorazones** : hola Gry:) …jejeje XD respondiendo a tu pregunta, tenia que dejarlo ahí porque no termine de revisar el resto :) espero que este segundo capitulo sea de tu agrado :) . La actitud de Antuan, se comporta así porque, si lo has olvidado el tiene que conquistar el corazón de la sangre sucia, y como leíste en el anterior capitulo poco a poco empieza a fraguarse el plan. Tranquila no te preocupes, con que lleguen tus rr todo bien:) ¿y que tal te fue en el campamento? Espero que la hayas pasado bien :) a mi también me volvieron a conectar el Internet (Im happy!"! happy! Very Happy!! ) saludos y hasta la próxima amiga :)

**Regina :** hola :)…..OK

**Ekkaya** Holaaa :) me alegra que te haya gustado los capítulos, y no te preocupes comprendo. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo que parte te ha gustado más?

**ChicaMalfoy:** Hola :) gracias por leer mis fics :) me realegra que te gusten :) respondiendo a tus dudas, la verdad es que Antuan esta empezando a poner en marcha su plan de conquistar a Hemione ¿recuerdas? El plan "conquistando a la sangre sucia". Saludos.

**Dayis** : hola :) y gracias por animarte a dejarme tus comentarios, q son muy importantes para mi saber que opinan ustedes :) . Bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, Nop. Definitivamente no jajajajaj pero ahora que lo pienso…¿Por qué no? Todo puede suceder..no nos adelantemos tanto vale? Y los celos de Draco ya comenzaran muy pronto en este cap pudiste ver una pequeña partecita de lo que nos espera mas delante, bueno en el siguiente capitulo :) ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado del Fic?

**Pardelocas** hola :o jajaja y gracias por la sinceridad ….me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :) espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios y criticas sinceras :) ¿Qué es lo que mas te gustado u Que personaje te gusta más?

**harrymaniatica**: hola gracias por tu RR :) y enserio lo siento muchísimo no pretendía que perdieras el hilo por mis tardanzas, es que a veces las cosas que uno tiene que hacer fuera de la red, te mantienen ocupada, Sin tiempo para escribir, Espero que hayas podido recuperar el hilo :) ¿te gusto este capitulo?

**  
****silviota**: Hola :) amiga!!!! ¿Que onda entre esos dos? La verdad casi nada por parte de Leo, a él solo le preocupa su hermano :) y por parte de Hermione ustedes saben que a ella le gusta y esta alucinada con el lindo (churro, chulo, buenorro,, como prefieras XD jejeje) Ravenclaw. Y lo de la revista demuestra él no le presto mucho interés a ella. Pero de acuerdo voy a escribir un capitulo para todas ustedes, la que quieren saber como se conocieron LEO y Hermione…y lo de Draco se ha explicar un poco más adelante, tiene que ver con una pelea que volvió a tener con leo mientras estaba en la enfermería. ( n/a: aclaro no he escrito todavía esa pelea..tómalo como una adelanto…y lo hago sólo por tus RR)

Y enserio me realegraa que te gusten mis fics :) dentro de cinco minutos mas actualizo el fic. Que pediste que actualizara "life for rent"

**Ofelia:** hola!!! Ofelia:) muchas gracias por tu RR waoo! Son muchas preguntas pero las responderé, unas cuantas ya están respondidas más arriba :) Leonard y Nicolás aparecerán en el próximo capitulo…. tranquila, ellos siguen con sus vidas…sosegados y felices o bueno eso creo ( te mando un fuerte abrazo) Este capitulo es mucho mas largo por eso lo tuve que dividir pero como leíste es el fin de este capitulo :) ¿Qué parte del fic te ha gustado más?.

Bueno esos son todos sus reviews grac…esperen!! Faltan!!!! ¿Dónde Están Aino!! Mikitooo!!!!Mari!! Arsami!! Cedrella Black!!! jUlii.malfOy ¡!!! Gabriela Riddle ¡!! Cinthia!!! Emmadrake!!!! Clarisaaa!!! Angelica!! Val!!! Lolikk!! Wan!!! Y Regina!!!???? – O.O saludos :) para todas.

-----

PREGUNTA PARA LAS LECTORAS DE ESTE FIC: ¿Qué es lo que mas les ha gustado? ¿Qué capitulo ha sido su favorito o que párrafo o que frase les ha gustado más? ( se los agradecería de corazón si me contestaran)

-----

**REVIEWS GO!!!**

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**

**PD**:La actualización de este fic se efectuara cuando el marcador de Reviews llegue a 130 Reviews….lo siento :) "otras ves el impuesto" pero es que es mi salario!! n.n


	17. Chapter 17

**_Nota Autora:_ Antes, **_que nada, un millón de disculpas por el retraso, aquí les dejo un avance, del capitulo. _

**Declaración:** _estos personajes son propiedad de la warnner BROS y de JK Rowling, sólo escribo para distraerme hasta que JK se digne en publicar el séptimo libro :)_

**CAPITULO XVII**

**MÁS FAMOSO QUE PINOCHO…**

**Primera parte**

-Harry! Espera!..¿Cual es la prisa?

- ……..Ron si camino más lento, esa tortuga completara las cinco mil jardas y…-dijo apuntando a la tortuga imaginaria que iba delante de ellos.

- Harry! Sólo te pido que camines más lento…

-¿mas lento? Imposible!! Además Hermione, dijo que necesitaba estos libros…

- Dime, Harry hasta cuando nos va a tener buscando sus libros para ella…no te parece extraño que desde hace semanas esta tan rara- se jalo de los cabellos con desesperación- … últimamente, se encierra en su cuarto o no sale de la sala común, Ginny se encarga de llevarle algo para comer, y nosotros le hacemos el resto de los mandados, y lo peor de todo es que se carga un genio de los mil demonios… ¿hasta cuando? Y ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué alguien me explique?!!!

-Tranquilo!, sólo es una etapa que espero pronto se le pase...ya sabes…"cosas de chicas"…son realmente raras y complicadas….-suspiro con resignación- Hola Cho….-saludo a la Ravenclaw que paso por su lado sonriendo.- aunque algunas son realmente hermosas que valen la pena, sufrir las jaquecas por tratar de entenderlas….

-sii! Como Susan Reynolds…-dijo mirando y suspirando, por la rubia que iba junto a Cho chang-es preciosa….

-si, definitiv….

-Ehh! Pero miren, si es _san potter y la comadreja_

-genial! "Huron Malfoy y su tropa de imbeciles con capas"…-respondió Harry, buscando su varita en su túnica disimuladamente.

-Vaya San Potter…sabe hablar…- dijo Oscar sonriendo con presunción.

-eh que paso con el buenito de san potter? que no insultaba ni a sus enemigos….- inquirió con sorna Antuan.- Me parece que es un lindo día para golpear _gryfiverlierer…_

- Déjennos en paz, bola de idiotas egocéntricos….- exclamo Ron aprentando los nudillos, dejándolos blancos por la ira contenida.

- ¿Qué es _gryfiverlierer_?- pregunto Cesar totalmente confundido.

- Los gryffindors, idiota...-explico August dándole un golpe la cabeza.- quiso decir "gryffiperdedores"

-auch!...

-Bien, veamos… ¿que traen ahí par de idiotas? – pregunto Malfoy viendo los libros que tenia Harry y Ron bajo en brazo.- No entiendo como es que La _comadreja _tiene tantos libros de "Pociones avanzadas" "Historia de runas antiguas" – Leyó tomando un libro que tenia Ron-"Astronomía"… Desde la antigüedad el hombre ha levantado la vista al cielo nocturno. Tan pronto como dirigió su mirada a las estrellas comenzó a descubrir formas estelares, y de ésta manera nacieron las figuras estelares o "constelaciones".Las estrellas son acumulaciones de gas que irradian energía producida por reacciones de fusión nuclear. Las estrellas se forman dentro de nubes de polvo y gas llamadas nebulosas….uumm…Interesante….según recuerdo ninguno de ustedes dos lleva astronomía, ni runas, ¿Por qué tienen estos libros? – pregunto aunque sabia que no recibiría una respuesta.

-No te incumbe!- soltó Ron enojado porque le quitaron los libros de que Hermione pidió- devuélvemelos!!

-Claro que me incumbe, estos libros pertenecen a los estudiantes que si llevamos esas materias, como prefecto no puedo permitir que ocurran estas irregularidades….-esbozo una sonrisa- donde estudiantes que apenas se saben el abecedario tomen libros, que otros estudiantes que si saben leer, los necesiten.

Los slytherin estallaron en carcajadas diabólicas, para apoyar a su líder.

- sí Madame Pince, nos permitió sacar estos libros es porque existen otras copias…para los demás "estudiantes"-explico Harry pacientemente- ahora si me permites tengo que ir a practicar el abecedario….vamos Ron, hoy aprenderemos palabras que inician con la letra "B", como "Bestias", o la palabra "Brutos", "Burros","Bobos","Bazofia"…un momento, ¿"vazofia" se escribe con la "B" grande o con "v" chica?….-pregunto con cara de inocente.

- Depende…- respondió Ron-…si la bazofia a la que te refieres es grande o es chica…por ejemplo si hablamos de las "bazofias" que tenemos delante de nosotros es con la "B" grande….jajaja- Ambos gryffindors les toco estallar en carcajadas.

Al parecer sólo a ellos les gusto el comentario, porque el grupo de Slytherins lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-muy gracioso…ja,..ja…-respondió el rubio enarcando una de sus lindas sejas, mirando con odio al pelirrojo que no paraba de reír- Veremos si siguen riendo cuando los castigue por…- medito y sonrió con malicia haciendo una señal a su amigos- pelear en los pasillos…

Ellos entendieron lo que Draco Malfoy se proponía, escogieron a la victima, todos miraron a Cesar al mismo tiempo, y este último no se percato de los que sus amigos pretendían hacer, ya que estaba entretenido pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-¿pelear? Pero si nosotros no estamos peleando…-contesto Harry sonriente- sólo estamos intercambiando opiniones… no veo lo malo en…- Draco no lo dejo terminar, porque empezó a relatar lo que supuesta mente pasaría.

- No, Potter lo que ustedes hicieron fue golpear aun pobre estudiante de la casa de Slytherin que pasaba por este solitario pasillo, buscando a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, ¿Para que? aun no lo se pero, se me ocurrirá algo después…

-Están locos, nosotros nos vamos, no vaya ser contagioso…devuélveme los libros de Herm…-Ronald se mordió la lengua, por boca suelta-…mis libros…si mis libros…!

-ah!...estos libros son para la _sangre sucia_- continuo Draco interponiéndose en el camino de Harry, que estaba intentaba marcharse, mientras que Ron pretendía sin suerte quitarle el libro a Antuan, - eso cambia las cosas….-ordeno sonriendo- muchachos, nos llevamos todos los libros ahora que recuerdo tengo tarea de astronomía…-dijo quitándole el libro que Antuan tenia en sus manos.

-y yo recuerdo que tenia que hacer mi tarea de runas antiguas- dijo Antuan, quitándole otro libro a Ron.

-Yo de "Pociones avanzadas"- dijo zabini, quitándole otro libro a Ron y así todos recordaron que tenían mucha tarea, y casualmente necesitaban los libros que llevaban los gryffindors.

-devuélvele esos libros…-ordeno Harry empezando a enojarse, y tratando de contener su furia.

- Y si no que… ¿me golpearas? – pregunto Draco.- o mejor dicho golpearas a mi querido amigo Cesar?

Los slytherin miraron a su amigo, que los miraba asustado y atónito.

-oh! No, lo que se que estén planeando hacer..no lo hagan.-pidió cesar mirando alternativa miente los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos.

- no dolerá….- Antuan sonrió con malicia-…mucho

-casi no sentirás los golpes – consoló August.

-oh..no, por favor no..

Una descarga fulminante de golpes atravesó por todo su cuerpo. El sabia porque lo habían escogido, nadie podía salir impune cuando se metía con Malfoy, lo habían descubierto, él sólo quería una pequeña venganza por la burla que había recibido en el gran comedor, a el le gustaba Pansy ¿y que?, sabia que ella nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, pero no le importaba, él sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Draco-Malfoy-perfección-del –mundo mágico. Sabia que tarde o temprano Draco se enteraria que él fue el responsable de que Amy lo encontrara in fraganti con Rebeca Smith.

Él había entrado al grupo selecto de Draco Malfoy porque no quería que nadie se metiera con él, cuando los conoció en primer año, se sintió afortunado de pertenecer al grupo de Draco Malfoy. Pensó que seria la solución a todos sus problemas, sus padres estaba orgullosos de él, porque era amigo de un Malfoy, cuando empezó a entrar en la etapa de la adolescencia, las chicas lo rodeaban, porque pertenecía al grupo elite de slytherin. Lograría ser un mortifago como deseban sus padres, así podía vengar la muerte de su hermano mayor, que fue encarcelado en Azkabán injustamente y asesinado por aurores.

Soporto el dolor que invadía cada centímetro de sus cuerpo, terminaría pronto, la próxima vez tendría más cuidado. Si, la próxima vez, porque habría una próxima vez para desquitarse de esos golpes.

No supo en que momento cesaron los golpes.

Cuando terminaron de golpearlo, se alejaron del cuerpo golpeado de su "amigo". Ron había quedado congelado ante semejante escena, el odiaba a todos los que pertenecieran a la casa de las serpientes, y jamás imagino que sentiría lástima por una serpiente, se supone que eran sus amigos y estos lo golpearon sin piedad riendo. Harry había intentado detenerlos, pero Zabinni y Draco se lo habían impedido sujetándola, mientras que los otros tres se dedicaron a golpear al slytherin.

-Malfoy! Eres un demente, igual que tu padre.

-gracias, por la comparación!- respondió sonriente- Potter ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi "querido amigo Cesar"?.

-si, lo dejaste inconciente.- reprendió Antuan, moviendo la cabeza con fingida preocupación.

-Potter, como pudiste golpearlo! El sólo quería pedirte prestado el libro de "Historia de la Magia"…- dijo Oscar, arrojando el libro que tenia en su mano al suelo.

August, sólo se limito a mirar al slytherin que se encontraba inconciente en el suelo, lleno de golpes y con algunos raspones en el rostro que sangraban levemente. Lo que si le preocupaba era el hilito de sangre que salía por la boca de Cesar, esperaba que no hubieran lastimando algún órgano vital. Sabia que no tendría que sentir absolutamente nada, pero la culpa lo invadía. Cesar sólo quería vengarse, pero escogió muy mal el movil de su venganza, de todas las cosas que podía hacer, en ese momento no se le ocurría nada, pero cometió el error de usar a la angelical Amy para su venganza, el noviazgo de Malfoy era algo sagrado, nadie podía entrometerse, el plan era astuto, pero no contaba con que, en el arranque de furia de la chica ella revelaría el nombre del informante. Suspiro resignado, no había marcha atrás él había escogido ese camino, él quería estar en esa casa y ahí estaba, el quería ser amigo de Draco Malfoy y era amigo de Draco Malfoy. Miro al rubio y este ¿contaba?.

-uno, dos, tres y…acción! – Draco murmuro por lo bajo.

**Continuara….¿XD?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvi:) lo siento, se que tarde, pero es que como explique a muchas chicas a través de los mails, no tenia tiempo, algunas se molestaron mucho, y deberás lo siento, pero hay cosas que escapan de mis posibilidades, por ejemplo, el tiempo. No tengo mucho tiempo. No merezco pedirles RR, tal vez el cap. Es tan malo que ni siquiera va tener un rr, pero gracias a las fieles lectoras del fic. Gracias por su apoyo.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: chicas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, todas sus preguntas se las respondo a su correos ¿si? ok :) **

**Arsami**

**Ofelia**

**Sarnia**

**Noelia**

**Mika**

**Dayan**

**Mansy**

**Sweetangel-M**

**CiNtHiA**

**Lilo**

**crystal89**

**Ekkaya**

**Angela**

**pardelocas**

**Aino**

**Eiri-Uesugi**

**emilialupin**

**damari**

**dayis**

**adri**

**harrymaniatica**

**Mari**

**Regina **

AHORA NO PIDO** REVIEWS GO! **(¬¬ Por tardarme)

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC**

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaración;** Todos saben que estos personajes no son míos, los tomo prestados para hacer volar la imaginación. Gracias por ser tan buena JK Rowling por prestarnos a tus personajes y por inventarlos idola!! xD

**CAPITULO XVII**

**MÁS FAMOSO QUE PINOCHO…**

**Segunda Parte**

-Uno, dos, tres y…acción! – murmuro Draco por lo bajo. –nadie se mueva.

Fingiendo preocupación se agacho supuestamente para ayudar a amigo, que en ese instante se retorcía de dolor, sobre en el suelo de piedras. El resto tomo sus posiciones, todos con caras de preocupación desmedida, y los que sujetaban a los Gryffidors, apresaban mas a sus cautivos.

Empezaron a escuchar pisadas que se acercaban a ellos. La figura que se acerca poco a poco se apresuro al divisar un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, un hombre alto vestido de negro se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Snape molesto al ver a uno de sus alumnos en el suelo.

-Fueron ellos!- acuso Oscar sin perder el tiempo, apuntando a los dos Gryffindors, que nada tuvieron que ver con el incidente.

- Draco?!- se dirigió al rubio- ¿tienes algo que agregar?

-Si señor,…Potter y Weasley estaban golpeando a Cesar, cuando escuchamos sus gritos, vinimos a ver que pasaba, y nos tropezamos con esto, sólo pudimos evitar que Potter siguiera golpeando a Cesar, es por eso que Zabinni aun lo tiene sujeto- relato con la mirada imperturbable su versión de los hechos, el que por supuesto iba ser tomado en cuenta por el profesor de pociones.

-No es cierto! No fue Harry!!- dijo Ron a voz en cuello. Antuan y August, lo sujetaron más fuerte.

- Claro! Weasley tiene razón- dijo Antuan sonriendo con malicia- …No sólo fue "Harry"-pronuncio con burla el nombre de Harry Potter.- Weasley también estaba golpeando a Cesar…

-Ambos lo golpearon, hasta dejarlo casi inconciente- aportó August mirando la frialdad con que actuaba Malfoy.

-50 puntos menos para Griffindor- sentencio mirando ambos Griffindors.- llévenlo a la enfermería- ordenó apuntando al cuerpo con su varita- _¡mobilicorpus_!

El cuerpo magullado de Cesar se suspendió en el aire, y floto.

- Si profesor. –contestaron en coro los Slytherin.

El grupo de Slytherin se marcho junto con el cuerpo de su "amigo" hacia la enfermería.

-En cuanto a ustedes…preséntense con Dumblendore -ordeno ambos griffindors.

Y sin más desapareció por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber que paso aquí?- se preguntó Ron con la boca abierta. Aun sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar delante de sus ojos. Apuntaba confundido por donde se fue Snape y luego señalo en dirección por donde habían desaparecido los Slytherin, abrió y cerró la boca sin que salieran palabras coherentes.

-Estamos castigados!- respondió Harry de mala gana- vamos, tenemos que ir a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry al ver que su amigo no se movía, y sólo movía las manos, le sujeto de su bufanda y lo estiro para que fueran a ver a Dumblendore

Así eran todos lo hombres, lentos para todo. Sólo les había pedido que le trajeran cinco libros. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Era tan difícil?, sujeto su cabeza y miro entre los apuntes que tenia a mano, pero no podía hacer nada sin los libros, como el trabajo era importante decidió salir a buscarlos. Se levanto decidida y se dirigió así la puerta, Sin embargo se lo pensó mejor y su subconsciente grito un "No!!". Si, su instinto de supervivencia le decia que esperara en la seguridad de su sala común, definitivamente aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a las bestias que se arrastraban por los pasillos.

Maldijo su mal genio, Esas semanas se las había pasado preguntándose ¿porqué tenia que tener ser así? Regañona, aburrida, responsable, y demás sinónimos que describían su carácter que no admitía bromas de esa índole. Se sujeto la cabeza con la punta de sus dedos y se masajeo sus sienes. ¿Qué le costaba reírse con ellos?, total, sólo fue un chapuzón en un lago frió, con muchas algas y sin mencionar los habitantes de esas aguas eran muy "amistosas" frunció el seño ante lo último que cruzo por su cabeza. Se pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no los ignoro? ¿Por qué no le salieron los insultos para Malfoy? ¿Por qué se le quedo viendo como idiota, cuando leía la carta?. Para empezar ¿porqué no se limito a entregar el bendito sobre e irse los mas rápido que sus pies le permitieran caminar?. Lamentablemente no tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas. Y eso que era muy inteligente. Pero como esas preguntas no estarían en el examen del día siguiente las deshecho y volvió a preguntarse ¿Dónde se habían metido sus "queridos" amigos?.

-Ginny! Espera!- detuvo a la pelirroja que se preparaba para salir con un grupo de amigas- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto sujetándole de un brazo.

-Por ahí – respondió lacónicamente. No iba decirle que pensaba ira espiar a los jugadores de Quittchit en los vestidores.

-eeh! ..- dudo un momento- ….¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Hermione, la repuesta es nop- contesto Ginny, imaginando lo que le pediría su amiga.- No iré a buscarte ningún libro, sabes que la biblioteca me da alergia.

- Ginny, por favor… Ron y Harry fueron a buscarme unos libros pero desaparecieron…

-¿Desaparecieron?

-No….bueno, - se estrujo las manos con nerviosismo- …si.

-Decídete Hermione, desaparecieron SI o No.

-…no exactamente- Ginny enarco una ceja y espero que continuara con su respuesta un poco impaciente porque sus amigas le decían que se apurara.- ellos tendrían que haber vuelto hace mas de dos horas y hasta ahora nada!!

-Hermione!, por merlín!! A veces eres exasperante, no todos tiene tu precisión….no creo que tarden mas...adiós!...lo siento pero me esperan los vestuarios…

-¿Qué?, pero que tiene que ver los vestuarios con los libros que necesito- protesto algo confundida.

-See you!! – dijeron en coro Lavander, Parvati , y Ginny. Y salieron corriendo por el retrato de "la Dama gorda" que les despidió con un escueto, "porta os bien"

-¿Qué? Aah!! – Hermione se jalo de los cabellos como acostumbraba hacer Ron.

Estaba cansada no podía seguir escondiéndose, ¿Qué era lo que podía hacerle Malfoy? Sólo lanzarle algún hechizo insignificante, un Cruciatas, Everte Statum, o hasta un Avada Kedravra, esa no era una idea alocada, era posible.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar su cuerpo sin vida, sacudiendo la cabeza y deshecho esos pensamientos. Se dijo que ya era suficiente, era absurdo seguir escondiéndose, si tenia que morir en manos del enemigo, moriría dignamente. Ya era suficiente, ella no era una cobarde, era un Gryffindor y tenia que enfrentar a su enemigo. ¡JA! Ella era más lista, ya sabría como salir del problema, además de ser Gryffindor ella era Hermione Granger. Con esos pensamientos salio más valiente que nunca, en busca de sus libros. … ah! y de sus amigos por supuesto.

En el pasillo se encontró con Fred Weasley. Sin detenerse a conversar paso de largo preguntando.

-¿Has visto a Harry?

-Está en la biblioteca. ¿Has visto a Ginny?

-Está en los vestidores de quidditch

-Gracias.

-Gracias.

Y sin más se dirigió a la biblioteca. Mientras que Fred apresuro el pasó hacia los vestidores, para impedir…bueno no sabia que iba impedir, pero sabia, en que lugar no podía estar su hermanita menor….y uno de esos lugares era el vestidor de los jugadores de Quittchidd

Desde que los había visto salir de la biblioteca sabia que esos libros eran para Granger, ella era la única lunática que leería más de seis libros para realizar un ensayo de dos hojas. Sonrió recordando el incidente del lago, no la había visto desde entonces, aun le debía una, y definitivamente quería cobrarse el golpe que había recibido delante de sus amigos, necesitaba vengarse como cualquier otro Slytherin ese tipo de faltas no eran permitidas pasar por alto, tendría su venganza pero la pregunta era ¿como lo iba hacer? Si no la veía!!, o mejor dicho no se le permitía acercarse ni siquiera a un metro de distancia.

En las clases que compartían con los gryffindors ella se sentaba en la primera fila o bien en el último asiento, siempre tratando de evitar un encuentro con él, nunca se quedaba sola, siempre estaba acompañada por sus amiguitos, ni siquiera había asistido a la reunión de prefectos, como era la favorita de Minerva, consiguió un permiso "especial" para dejar sus obligaciones de prefecta temporalmente.

Esas semanas la busco como un demente, buscaba su rostro en el mar de caras que encontraba a su paso, el asuntito ese de ser el "chico más lindo de Hogwarts" tenia mas desventajas que ventajas, siempre tuvo la atención de las chicas, eso era algo normal en su vida, lo que no le gustaba era ser acosado por las "hijas de Rita Skeeter" , así había batizado al grupo de chicas que escribían en la nueva revista de chismes "_face to face_", las responsables de que tuviera problemas con su adorada novia Amy. Ese ángel se convertía en un demonio cuando los celos la consumían, aun recordaba el estallido de ira que tuvo que aguantar cuando lo encontró in fraganti con la amante de Turno, Susan Reynolds. Y la respuesta era si, estaba de acuerdo con esos perdedores, la chica no estaba nada mal, mientras otros la deseaban y sólo se limitaban a observar el probaba lo que ella podía ofrecer.

Dejo aun lado sus pensamientos, porque el latoso de Zabini estaba molestando, hablaba de algo referente a faldas a cuadros y lindas piernas, supuso que ya era hora de prestarle cinco minutos de su atención y todo benevolente se lo concedió.

-…mira que lindas piernas!, esta es mía Draco, yo la vi primero – aclaro arreglándose el cuello de la camisa y la corbata - ¿Qué tal me veo? – Draco frunció el seño con burla – si lo sabia, soy un galán! – se respondió a si mismo Blaise, acostumbrado a que su amigo le lanzara siempre pullas.

Draco miro a la chica que leía un libro en ese instante, no podía ver su rostro pero eso era lo de menos con semejante cuerpazo de Diosa que se gastaba. Sonrió con malicia y escribió mentalmente que esa chica iba ser su nueva victima. Ya no tenía a Susan Reynolds, por motivos obvios. Amy la dejo fuera de servicio con ese hechizo de ronchas rojas.

Cambio de posición y se apoyo con un aire de pereza en la mesa amplia de la biblioteca y se dedico a observar a la chica. Se veía el color de su pelo lizo negro como la noche mas oscura, era muy largo llegaba justo hasta su cintura. Blaise se acerco a ella caminando como un vaquero al que han desafiado a duelo, contoneándose de izquierda a derecha, se veía realmente gracioso caminado de esa manera. Sacando pecho y creyéndose el chico más irresistible. Con un aire de "niña eres la afortunada de hoy, Blaise Zabini te a escogido", Si la chica era lista ignoraría a su amigo, y si hacia eso, él entraba en escena. Sonrió triunfante, la chica si era lista, se dio la vuelta dejando a Blaise hablando solo. La miro de pies a cabeza, si definitivamente tenía lindas piernas. Se acerco a su amigo.

-suerte la próxima – consoló a su amigo y se dirijo con paso decidido hasta la chica de lindas piernas y cabellera impresiónate.

Ella intento alcanzar el libro de una estantería que se encontraba fuera de su alcance pero si se ponía de puntillas tal vez lo alcanzaría, hizo eso. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el libro pero cuado toco el libro alguien más alto que ella se lo arrebato.

Ya lo había tocado, con la punta de los dedos ¡el libro era suyo! Se dio la vuelta enojada y lo increpo.

-Ehh!! Ese libro es mió!!, yo lo vi primero…devuélvemelo!!- exigió extendiendo su mano izquierda- te dije qu.-…-se quedo callada de súbito.

-Granger?...-pregunto sorprendido sin poder creérselo.- no puede ser!

- Si… digo NO!!- contesto nerviosa, mirando por que lado podría llegar a la puerta, mas cercana.

-¿Si o No?..- pregunto divertido, recobrando sus cinco sentidos.

-Que NO soy Granger…- respondió mirando a todos lados por si había algún profesor o alguien que podría socorrerla, Madame Pince estaba durmiendo!! Y en horas de trabajo!!, era inadmisible, otro día se quejaría, claro si es que salía con vida de ese lió, miró en dirección de una mesa que se encontraba al fondo de la biblioteca, sólo había dos alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuffs que estaban sumergidos en sus deberes y Blaise Zabini salía por la puerta molesto. Que no había alguien que midiera más de un metro para poder ayudarla!!. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía ya que no podía contar con los niños y la bella durmiente. ¿Qué paso con el hábito de lectura? ¿Qué nadie más que ella y esos dos niños tenían deberes?.

-ah! Si no eres Granger... ¿Quien eres? Una prima, o su hermanita tal vez?..- continuo con la interrogación el muy tunante.

-si, eso!!- dijo sonriendo vivaz- soy una prima, muy, muy… pero muy lejana!- respondió buscando en su mente algún hechizo que podría ayudarla a escapar de ahí.

-¿sabes? son muy parecidas – continuo el rubio, mirándola sonriente y apunto de echarse a reír, se la veía linda nerviosa- Por supuesto que omitiendo tu lindo pelo – continuo con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos grises- Granger tiene un pelo que se asemeja a una escoba vieja.

- ESCOBA VIEJA??!! – estalló gritando la chica indignada.

-shhh!!!...- silencio Madame Pince. Que había despertado sin la necesidad del beso del príncipe azul.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo Hermione, y tratando de acercarse a la bibliotecaria, sonriente. Ya que solo a unos cuantos metros estaba su pasaje a la salvación. Pero una mano la sujeto con fuerza y una voz le susurro al oído. Haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

-Camina…Granger-ordeno Malfoy agarrando a Hermione de uno de sus brazos.

-aaah! Suéltame Malfoy!!…

-si, por supuesto….-dijo con sarcasmo-…cuando acabe contigo!- dijo mirándole a la cara, con una mirada sombría.

En ese instante lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue sobre lo pobre y casi desierta vida amorosa que había tenido, ningún novio lo mas que se acercaba a un romance fue la fugaz amistad con Victor Krum, y esa amistad no podía ingresar al llamado "vida amorosa de Hermione Granger", por el simple motivo que no recibió un beso, él único beso que había recibió fue el de Harry pero fue tan breve e insípido que tampoco podía tomárselo como experiencia, un nombre apareció en su mente Leonard Yurazeck, No! Definidamente no, esa podría catalogarse como su primer rechazo, aunque si contaba la vez que en Jardín de niños un mocoso no quiso prestarle el osito de…una voz interrumpió el resumen de su corta vida de adolescente.

-Sangre sucia! Despierta!! Responde mi pregunta!

-¿Qué?...ah! si, me gusta el color escarlata, mi signo es Virgo, me gustan los días asoleados, me encanta el invierno, odio las serpientes…- respondió asustada.

-Aparte de tonta…comediante!

-¿A quién llamas tonta? Pedazo de gel andante. xD

-¿Qué me llamaste?!!!- exclamo furioso por la alusión a su perfecto peinado.

-Nada…- dijo tragando saliva- jejeje…Ejem, ejem- Ella trato de aclararse la garganta ya que de pronto lo sentía seca y rasposa. – bueno, yo tengo mi agenda llena y estoy muy ocupada, si me disculpas tengo que irm…

-No tan rápido cabello de escoba – advirtió volviendo a sujetarle del brazo- tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

-¿Tu y yo? Que raro sonó eso – Hizo una mueca de asco – hasta donde recuerde entre….ambos – lo pincho con su dedo índice- no hay nada de que hablar.- termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bueno si no quieres hablar, ¿por mi? …no hay problema –sonrió amenazador - Hay otras maneras de solucionar "el problema" – dijo Draco haciendo énfasis en la última frase.- Si, Granger existen muchas otras maneras. – veía sonriente con se esfumaba la sonrisa de Hermione- oh! Si, estoy más que seguro que no abras olvidado nuestro asunto pendiente…- continúo acercándose lentamente hasta acorralándola contra la pared.

-eh!..¿? asunto?? Pendiente?? – pregunto como si no supiera que significaba cada palabra.

La cercanía de Malfoy le ponía los nervios de punta, se sentía algo extraña como si de pronto todo el castillo empezaba a encogerse, miro desesperada los altos techos del lugar. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca de los baños donde rondaba Myrtle la llorona, si tan solo corría unos metros se encerraría en el baño y Malfoy por obvias razones no podría entrar al baño de niñas, sonrió y se felicito por ser tan inteligente.

Draco vio que la chica empezaba a sonreír despreocupada, ¿Cuál seria la razón? miro a sus espaldas para ver si venia alguien y esa fuese la razón de su sonrisa, no había nadie, Sin embargo ese momento de descuido fue suficiente para que Hermione saliera corriendo. El no perdió el tiempo y la siguió, cuando la alcanzo, le sujeto de ambos hombros haciendo que se detuviera. Hermione dejo de respirar, cerro los ojos en una plegaría silenciosa y no movió un solo músculo. De pronto sintió que Malfoy la empujaba dentro del baño sin ninguna consideración a que saliera lastimada. Se dio un porrazo con la puerta de madera y cayó al suelo de mármol blanco.

Draco se había visto en la obligación de deshacerse de Hermione, porque había escuchado la voz estridente de Blaise gritando algo acerca de "golpear a Oliver Wood", sus amigos se acercaban discutiendo la estrategia para el siguiente partido de quidditch. Espero que nadie se hubiera fijado a quien había empujado dentro del baño.

- Malfoy! Que hacías con esa chica de Hufflepuff?-. Pregunto Antuan, a quien no se le escapaba nada.

- ¿yo? Nada…que iba querer hacer con una perdedora? Sólo la quite de mi camino…? A donde iban?

- A la biblioteca. – respondió August.

-si, necesitamos un libro de poemas - Informó Oscar- ya que a nadie le gustan mis poemas, vamos a consultar a los expertos muertos, por lo menos todos estamos de acuerdo en que las mujeres son unas patéticas románticas sin remedio.

Draco gritaba mentalmente "silencio", si Granger se enteraba del plan de "conquistar el corazón de la sangre sucia", todo se iría al traste. Tenia que hacer algo inmediatamente!!

- Y también a devolver los libros que le quitamos a San potter y al pobretón de Weasly…- August fue interrumpido de subido por Draco.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Draco Malfoy haciéndose al desentendido.

-De estos libros…- contesto August levantando los libros que tenia en las manos algo confundido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Antuan desconfiado. Analizando al rubio, lo notaba nervioso, algo definitivamente muy raro en él.

- Por supuesto – contesto con voz fría y calculada recuperándose de inmediato.- Blaise, la chica que intentaste abordar en la biblioteca me dijo que te esperaba en sector de libros de Herbólogia, No se que le viste, esa chica es un fiasco.

Blaise no Cavia en la dicha que lo invadía, estaba seguro que había química entre esa chica y él. Lo supo desde el primer momento.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- los apuró- Quiero que conozcan a mi futura novia y madre de mis…

-No te apresures, sólo dijo que quería verte no que quisiera casarse contigo…- dijo Draco con su sonrisa burlona.

Zabini no se quedo a escuchar, salio corriendo junto con Oscar. Ya se había desecho de dos, faltaban dos más. Los tres se miraron esperando que alguien hablara. El primero en romper el silencio fue August.

- Genial! A veces esos dos hacen que me de vergüenza ser un Slytherin.- comento frunciendo el seño.-Vamos Primo, dejemos estos libros con la vieja durmiente, ya que ninguno de nosotros necesita estos libros. ¿vienes Malfoy?

- Tengo una reunión con el profesor Snape.

En ese momento apareció Pansy gritando.

- Antuan! Maldito engendro!!

-te hablan – informó Draco comedido.

-Difícil no escucharla.-contesto Antuan volteando a ver a la morena de slytherin.

-no lo niegues!! No te atrevas a negarlo- gritaba Pansy Parkinson echando chispas por los ojos.

-De acuerdo, No lo niego, eres una _Ofrecida_.-respondió Antuan sonriente.

-Devuélveme mi Diario- exigió furiosa- Amy te vio leyéndolo!! Eres un sin vergüenza!!!

-¿Tú Diario?- le preguntó poniendo cara de pensador griego.

-si!!! Amy me dijo que lo tenias!!! – acuso poniéndose roja de la ira, estiro la mano para que le entregara el diario, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia pisando una y otra vez con su pie izquierdo.-rápido!!

-¿y si no que? –le desafió cruzando los brazos en un actitud retadora.

- primito! ¿Que te he dicho sobre leer cuentos de terror e intriga?- interrogó con fingida preocupación August.

-Que son malas para una mente tan inocente como la mía…-respondió burlón Antuan.

Mientras los tres slytherin tenían una calorada pero superflua discusión, el rubio se impacientaba y miraba para ver si a Hermione se le ocurría salir. Tenia que deshacerse de esos tres, vio a dos moles de carne corriendo en su dirección, se corrigió, tenia que deshacerse de esas cinco molestias, tenia ganas de gritar de frustración ¿Porqué a él? ¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le ocurría aparecerse justo en ese momento cuando estaba ajustando las cuentas con Granger?, Grabbe y Goyle se acercaron jadeando cansados. Grabbe se apoyo en amabas rodillas y balbuceo algo.

-De..vu…el..ve…le…su…- Grabbe intentaba respirar, haciendo un dibujo de un cuadrado con los dedos índice, como si no encontrara la palabra para describir el objeto en si.- cuadernito…ahor-a..mis-mo…

-cierra la boca gordo, ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando? – espeto enojado Antuan. Con ganas de golpear a alguien. Grabbe como buen boy-scout busco refugio, detrás de Draco.

-Basta! Parecen niños!!- miro enojado al grupo- resuelvan sus problemas lejos de aquí! Ahora!! Largo!!

Expulso a todos, el grupo al verlo molesto, prefirieron resolver sus problemas lejos de la mirada asesina de Draco Malfoy. August que estaba listo para irse se acordó de los libros que tenía bajo el brazo y se los entrego apresuradamente y salio corriendo detrás de su primo para que no hubiera ningún herido, con Cesar en la enfermería era mejor no llamar la atención.

-Te dejo los libros- miro en dirección de su primo que se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de Pansy.- Alguien sensato y maduro tiene que ir a cuidar a esos críos.

Y sin más se fue.

Draco sin perder tiempo entro en le baño de niñas. Y dos gritos retumbaron en sus oídos.

-aaaaaaahhhhh!!!! – gritaron ambas chicas, Hermione y Myrtle. Hermione porque se asusto pensó que ya se había ido ya que no escucho más voces. Y Myrtle grito ¿Por qué?, simplemente porque quería hacerlo.

-silencio!!

-como te atreves!! Es una baño de niñas!!!

-Siii!! Es un baño de niñas-confirmo Myrtle, rondado a Draco haciendo a su ves un scaneo completo de pies a cabeza.

-¿enserio? No me lo creo…

-Tenias que ser un Slytherin!-bufó Hermione

-sii! Tenias que ser un Slytherin- volvió a confirmar Myrtle haciéndole ojitos al rubio.

-Deja de repetir lo que digo Myrtle!!

-no , tu deja de repetir lo que digo niña boba!!!- dijo haciendo que el agua de los grifos mojara a Hermione.

Draco se hizo a un lado y lanzo una carcajada cuando vio a Hermione empapada.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy!!- dijo Hermione, lanzado una mirada asesina a Draco.

-Yo diría.. Apuesto!!!- corrigió Myrtle, abrazando al rubio que la miraba diciendo alélate de mi o te va ir mal.—aah!! Has robao mi corazón!! Cariño!! No digas nada! Sii lo nuestro es amor, deja a esta boba y dame un besito…

- No me toques perdedora!!

-Ay! Mi niño es rebelde, me encantan!! Que sean asiii ….aaah, el amor!! – dijo suspirando Myrtle, mientras flotaba por todo el baño alucinda. – ah? ¿amor? ¿Cariño?...¿donde estas?? Aaaaaaaaah!! Wuaaa, snif sniff..ahhhh!! – Empezó a llorar- se fue y me dejoooo…todo el mundo me deja….

Saliendo del baño Draco, tironeo a Hermione para que siguiera su paso.

- Suéltame!!! Torpe!!! No soy una maleta a la que puedas tironear!!!- reclamó furiosa. Hasta que puedo zafarse.- Que le hiciste a mi amigos?- exigió gritando.

-De que me estas hablando?- pregunto haciéndose al desentendido.

-No tengo un pelo de tonta! Draco Malfoy! Escuche lo que decían la horda de tus amiguitos!- miro en dirección de los libros que Draco tenia bajo el brazo izquierdo. – Les quiétate esos libros!!

-No es cierto- contesto muy rápido para su gusto, que importa si les había quitado o no los libros, el punto era otro. Busco en los ojos de Hermione algo de miedo, sin embargo no había ni una pizca, sus ojos cafés brillaban llenas de furia, había despertado a la leona que dormía en su interior.

- ¡Si, es cierto!, - afirmo ella gritando mas fuerte - esos son los libros que les pedí para hacer mis deberes, este es el de astrología, runas, pociones- le fue quitado uno a uno los libros que tenia Draco, ante la mirada asombrada de Draco, no entendida porque no hacia nada para impedir que le quitara los dichos libros- Todos eran para mi!!! Devuélvemelos!!

-Alto!- Dijo quedándose con un solo libro en su poder.-Aquí no dice tu nombre ni nada por el estilo, estos libros son de uso publico y yo los encontré tirados en el suelo y pienso quedármelos- dijo sonriendo con malicia. Intento quitarle los libros pero no pudo, porque Hermione le dio un punta pie- ay! Diablos Granger!, no vuelvas a golpearme, porque si sigues podrías acostumbrarte…y esto de recibir golpes de una sangre sucia, me esta colmando la paciencia.

-¿paciencia? Tu que sabes de la paciencia!!- dijo soltando un bufido frustrado sujetándose de la cabeza- Merlín! dame paciencia!!!, ¡Pero dámela ya!

- Bueno, haber déjame ver…la paciencia es esperar sin quejarse.- dijo Draco con un sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperar sin quejarse? –Pregunto Hermione como si Draco lo hubiese dicho en chino.- dirás que la paciencia es la filosofía de soportar gente como tú.

-desde luego que no! …como alguna ves escuche decir a mi padre, - sonrió con petulancia- Siéntate pacientemente junto al río, y verás pasar flotando el cadáver de tu enemigo.

-Y ahora porque metes cadáveres a nuestra conversación!! Tenias que ser un slytherin, dicen que los de esa casa son…

-los mas apuestos de todo Howgarts!.- termino por ella.

-desde luego que no!-contradijo inmediatamente La gryffindor.

-Lo dicen todas las chicas del colegio! Como sabrás yo fui el ganador! y todas las chicas están haciendo una fila para tener mi atención…-suspiro con fingida añoranza- soy tan famoso y apuesto…

-A demás de mentiroso, engreído…Malfoy tienes el paquete completo- enumero con los dedos- Eres petulante, vano, pretensioso, vanidoso, engreído, ¿ya mencione engreído? Bueno es lo de menos, porque todo el mundo sabe que eres doblemente engreído, odioso y mentiroso.

-¿yo mentiroso??

-Si!! Haces que pinocho se sonroje!!

-¿Qué?

-si, ya sabes pinocho…-dijo como si fuera obvio, recordado el cuento que su abuela solía contarle cuando era niña.

-¿pinocho? Que es eso?

-pues pinocho, el famoso muñeco de madera..

-Famoso? Humm- dijo frunciendo el ceño pensado, quien seria ese famoso pinocho, nunca había oído escuchar de ese tal pinocho, ¿seria algún mago famoso? No, seguramente sabría de quien se trataba ya que su familia se codeaba con la crema y nata del mundo mágico, y si era famoso él tendría que conocerlo. -¿ A que familia pertenece? – pregunto sorprendiendo a Hermione que estaba mirándolo impaciente.

-¿Qué? La familia de pinocho?- pregunto confundida.

-Si...

-Hmn, ah! bueno supongo que te refieres a Yepeto….Pero a que viene todo esto?

-Pues es obvio, si es famoso debo conocerlo…- se vio interrumpido por la carcajada que había soltado Hermione.

-pinocho! ….-Hermione no podía parar de reír, se sujetaba de las costillas, tratando de que entrara el aire a sus pulmones.- Déjame decirte que podrías ser más famoso que pinocho.-le dijo tomándole el pelo.

-¿Mas famoso que pinocho?

Draco la miraba enojado y ha la vez confundido ¿Qué habría provocado que se riera tanto?

-Eres un Tonto Malfoy! – dijo enjugándose las lagrimitas que había soltado al reírse de su enemigo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices sangre…

-sshh! Cierra la boca elitista, antes de que arrepientas- dijo suspirando y tomando aire y tratando de no reírse.- eres tan ingenuo Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy se dijo que ya era suficiente, le decía engreído, elitista mentiroso y ahora ingenuo!

-A quien llamas ingenuo?- pregunto Draco avanzando hacia Granger, la chicas utilizaban otros términos para describirlo, pero nunca le dijeron "ingenuo", al ver que no decía nada.- ¿Se pude saber en que estas pensado?- continuo mirando los ojos, el contorno de su rostro, parecía tan suave que sin pensar, en las consecuencias Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella. Estaban tan cerca y esa boca le pareció tan tentadora que la beso. Hermione estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario, dejó que la besara y arqueó la espalda cuando empezó a acariciarle la cintura. Podría haberlo impedido pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento para impedírselo, aunque si era sincera debía admitir que le estaba gustando el beso pero lo que consiguió fue un poco más que un beso, ya que sintió que Draco la apretaba más así a él tanto que sus pechos se aplastaron contra el torso del rubio. El beso que le estaba dando no tenia nada de inocente. Y definitivamente Draco no era inocente.

Draco se mareó. Era el beso más sensual que había recibido en toda su vida. Pero cuando ella se apartó, que le pareció lo más lógico, lo que no resultaba nada lógico fueron sus palabras:

-Estoy esperando que me devuelvas el libro, lo necesito para hacer mi ensayo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No querías saber lo que estaba pensando?.

Draco se sintió ofendido. ¿Él se mareaba con el beso y ella seguía pensando en ese patético libro viejo de hojas amarillas y ajadas?

En fin, si Hermione podía portarse como si no hubiera pasado nada, también lo haría él. Pero cuando abrió la boca para contestar, vio que Hermione levantaba una mano para tocarse el pelo. Era un gesto nervioso y patéticamente predecible que tenia la Grinffindor, lo había notado muchas veces. Y observo que tampoco podía disimular que le temblaban los labios. De modo que el beso la había afectado tanto como a él, sonrió con malicia.

-Olvídalo, Granger. Creo que estamos a mano.

Hermione le arrebato el libro y salio de ahí, no antes de darle un similar empujón que le había dado Malfoy minutos antes.

Draco la vio alejarse sabía que sentirse satisfecho con algo tan pequeño era absurdo, pero qué demonios, había hecho que Hermione se pusiera colorada y nerviosa. Eso le gustaba.

Se fue silabando y esbozando una sonrisa puramente de «señor del castillo».

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicas!, se que muchas deben estar molestas conmigo, algunas me lo hicieron saber en sus e-mails, y las demás supongo que sólo se olvidaron de mi T.T

Y se que pidiendo disculpas tal vez no resuelva nada pero es lo único que puedo hacer les pido mil disculpas a todas esas chicas que siguieron el fic, gracias por acordarse de mi, por leer mis fics y dejarme sus RR, que es la única forma de saber que alguien esta leyendo lo que escribo, y además que así se si les gusta o no ,

Bueno respondiendo algunas preguntas, deje de escribir por motivos que escapaban de mis manos. No he abandonado ninguno de mis fics, pienso terminarlos en su mayoría ya que en algunos ponía la declaración de que sólo escribiría hasta que JK publicara el 7 libro. xD y ya lo publico!!!

**Gracias a Especiales** a las lectoras de este Fic. Ya que sin su apoyo lo abría dejado en el primer capitulo si llegue hasta aquí fue por ustedes. Si no he puesto el nombre de alguien, por favor me avise. Pero no creo puse los _nick name_ de todas las personas que me mandaron RR desde el cap 16. Ustedes que son las mejores, díganme si mi redacción empeoro?? Espero sus críticas.

**Iaanita Balder**

**Dmartuky  
gryreinadecorazones  
Noelia**

**Aino**

**Ofelia**

**Dany**

**Emilia.Malfoy  
harrymaniatica**

**dayis**

**Chica Malfoy**

**CiNtHiA**

**oromalfoy**

**silviota**

**MaNnA**

**Sarnia**

**Sweet Angelix**

**ARSAMI**

**Angelix**

**Ekkaya**

**pardelocas**

**Eiri-Uesugi**

**emilialupin**

**damari**

**crystal89**

**Regina**

**REVIEWS GO!!!**

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**

**PD**: La actualización de este fic se efectuara cuando el marcador de Reviews llegue a 220 Reviews….lo siento :) "otras ves el impuesto" pero es que es mi salario!! n.n ,

Saludos cordiales!!

CHauU ,

Si, ya se que muchas Lectoras dirán que no me merezco un solo RR, pero si no me llegan sus Reviews como voy a saber si quieren que siga escribiendo, o si debo dejar de escribir, o si les gusto algo, o les molesto algo que escribí. Ustedes son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo y no abandone. ) gracias chicas


End file.
